In Times Of Peace by SouthSideStory
by c4ndyx
Summary: A guerra havia acabado e assim como Konoha o time 7 se reerguia do chão. Tudo tinha mudado, mas Sasuke e Sakura continuavam os mesmos, porém Sakura pensava que onze anos era muito tempo para ainda estar apaixonada. [ Casal Principal Sasuke e Sakura, secundário Naruto e Hinata]
1. Capítulo Um

**Dear SouthSideStory, I'm really thankful for the opportunity you gave me and I hope all readers will have as much fun reading as I had translating! Thank you again and you are a wonderfull writer, please never stop writing :)**

**Autora: SouthSideStory**

**Tradutora: c4ndyx**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In times os peace [ Em tempos de paz]<strong>

**[ Capitulo Um ]**

Era assim que Sasuke lembrava-se da velha Konoha, os rostos de quatro Hokages esculpidos no dourado penhasco no extremo norte da vila. Sabedoria, coragem e história em forma de pedra. Lojas pintadas de branco com tetos coloridos de vermelho, azul, laranja, amarelo. Um balanço solitário onde um dia um garoto também solitário tivera sentado. Graffitis antigos permaneciam pintados em paredes escondidas. O verde das folhas, a grama e os velhos coletes a prova de balas velhos e desgastados, motivo de tanto orgulho para jounnins e chuunins.

Tudo que ele se lembrava estava ligado com o que ele podia ver. Paladar, tato e olfato residiam na periferia de sua consciência, enfraquecidos com o tempo, fracos, comparados às lembrançaa das cores fortes que um dia foram vistas.

Ele herdou isso tanto de sua Kekkei Genkai quanto de sua afinidade elemental. Uchiha Fugaku ensinou seus filhos a importância de observar muito antes que eles pudessem pensar em despertar o Sharingan. Porque, enquanto seu sangue pode prometer uma excepcional clareza de percepção, este dom se não for bem trabalhado, pode ser desperdiçado em um shinobi que não sabe dizer a diferença dentre os sete tipos de flocos de neve ou apreciar as sutilezas escondidas nas expressões humanas.

Esse é o vermelho sangue-fresco, esse é o vermelho do um fogo quase se apagando, esse o vermelho de uma macieira durante o outono. Esse é o sorriso que a Okaasan mostra quando está realmente feliz e esse é o sorriso que ela mostra quando está triste e não quer que seus filhos saibam disso.

Mas a velha Konoha está morta, assim como seu pai, mão e irmão. Todos, menos os rostos esculpidos dos Hokages. Agora eram seis onde existiam apenas quatro. Jovens homens e mulheres de antigos clãns agora se beijam, se casam, dão à luz a filhos e filhas. Uma nova geração de crianças corre pela academia reconstruída. Sakura preside o hospital enquanto Naruto preside a vila.

A velha Konoha está morta, mas a nova Konoha está muito viva e o que Sasuke se lembrava já não importava mais.

**/**

Ela assiste o pequeno gennin praticar controle de chakra. Saito masteriza a técnica quase tão rápido quanto Sakura naquela idade. Ele subia pela arvore como se estivesse andando no chão, enquanto os outros dois se esforçavam para dar meio passo acima.

Hyuuga Hachiro cai, de novo. Levanta-se imediatamente tirando a poeira da roupa, aperta seu Hitai-ate, garantindo que seu selo bem permaneça escondido em sua testa. "Eu não vou conseguir, Sakura-Sensei!"

Izumki chuta uma pedra próxima à ela e deixa os cabelos castanhos caírem sobre seu rosto. "Isso é impossível."

"Eu não quero escutar reclamações." Ela pede para Hachiro se aproximar e diz, "Seu chakra está muito fraco e é por isso que vive perdendo a passada. Se concentre e tente colocar um pouco mais de força, tudo bem?"

Hachiro olha para o chão, "Sim, sensei."

"E não se preocupe demais... Você sabia que esse exercício é exatamente o mesmo com o qual o Hokage-Sama teve muitas dificuldades quando estava aprendendo controle de chakra?"

"Sério?" Hachiro, insegura por natureza, iluminou-se pela primeira vez desde que eles começaram o treino de hoje.

"Sério." Ela da um tapinha no ombro do menino e diz para todos voltarem ao trabalho.

Sakura não nem se deu ao trabalho de instruir Izumi enquanto ela caia do tronco da árvore mais algumas vezes. Teimosa como Naruto, demorou algumas doses de falhas para que a garota aceitasse algum tipo de ajuda. "Quer saber o que está fazendo errado?"

Izumi se inclina com as mãos sobre os joelhos, respirando com dificuldade. "Aham" ela responde.

"Você tem o problema oposto ao Hachiro. Seu chakra está muito forte, por isso está te afastando da árvore, relaxe e tente-"

"Haruno Sakura!"

Ela se vira e encontra um shinobi Hyuuga com o Byakugan ativado, os olhos brancos focados intensamente nela. "Hokage-Sama exige sua presença no hospital!"

"_Exige_?" Ela vai dar uma boa lição em Naruto assim que o ver...

"A esposa dele entrou em trabalho de parto e eles não querem ninguém além de você para fazer o parto do bebê"

_Ah não! _ O dia do parto de Hinata é daqui duas semanas. Sakura diz aos gennins "Continuem praticando até conseguirem chegar ao topo ou até que eu volte. O que acontecer primeiro." e então completa dizendo "Vamos!" para o mensageiro Hyuuga, saindo o mais rápido possível até o hospital.

A vila ainda tinha uma aparência completamente nova. Sem tinta descascada ou madeira lascada. Os pequenos traços de idade e decadência desapareceram. Isso incomoda Sakura, essa sensação de novo em um lugar tão histórico como Konoha. Enquanto ela corre pelas ruas, passando por apartamentos, restaurantes e comércios, ela se lembra de tudo que foi perdido, de tudo que não poderá voltar ou ser reconstruído.

_Agora não é a hora para ficar pensando nisso_. O filho de Naruto estava prestes a nascer e era responsabilidade de Sakura era manter mãe e bebê sãos e salvos.

Mesmo sem o Byakugan para lhe mostrar o melhor caminho até o hospital, ela chega até lá antes mesmo que sua escolta Hyuuga. Sakura passa pela porta dupla de vidro e imediatamente enxerga as luzes fortes, as paredes pálidas e sente o forte cheiro de desinfetante presente no hospital. "Qual sala?" ela pergunta para a enfermeira mais próxima, a mulher corre para guia-la por um corredor de azulejos azuis.

Ela encontra Hinata e Naruto atrás da quarta porta à direita. É uma sala larga e própria para receber três pacientes, mas todos os outros foram tirados dali para dar privacidade à esposa do Hokage. Hinata se senta na cama, suor escorria por sua pele, respiração rápida e contínua, ela apertava com força a mão do marido.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto a olha com os olhos azuis ansiosos.

Sakura lava as mãos, limpando qualquer vestígio de areia e sujeira do campo de treinamento cinco. O jato de água quente a acalma e a lembra que aquele era somente mais um simples parto, mesmo que prematuro, não era nada comparado com as dificuldades que já tinha lidado nos campos de batalha.

Sakura checa a posição do bebê e usa um jutsu simples para sentir o chakra fluindo e o coraçãozinho batendo um pouco rápido, mas nada anormal ou preocupante. Sakura examina Hinata e diagnostica que a dilatação está quase completa. "A bebê está vindo rápido, mas ela ficará bem."

Hinata faz um suave som de alivio e se reclina-se sobre os travesseiros, lágrimas corriam os suas bochechas.

"Isso é ótimo! Viu, Hinata, você não precisa se preocup-espera, você disse 'ela'?"

Sakura sorri e diz, "Desculpe. Eu esqueci que você queria esperar para saber, é uma menina"

**/**

Uma hora depois, Hinada já segurava a filha nos braços e Naruto envolvia os dele em volta das duas garotas de sua vida. Ele chora e ri ao mesmo tempo, acariciando a macia e suave testa da bebê com seu polegar calejado. Ele beija a bochecha de Hinata e diz, "Olhe pra ela. Olhe o que fizemos juntos Hinata. Ela é linda, né?"

Sakura concorda imediatamente, a bebê tem um pequeno tufo de cabelo negro como o da mãe e os olhos azuis e brilhantes de Naruto.

Ela ouviu o ruído das dobradiças mas não ouviu passos do outro lado da sala, ao se virar para identificar quem estava entrando e ela da de cara com Sasuke. Ele estava vestido suas roupas comuns: uma calça preta simples e uma camisa com gola alta, na qual Sakura apostaria a vida que tinha o símbolo do clã Uchiha bordado nas costas. Ele fica parado na porta, como se não tivesse certeza se ficava ali ou entrava no aposento.

Naruto eleva o olhar e sorri ainda mais. "Sasuke! Vem aqui conhecer minha filha."

Sasuke anda até a cama e olha para o pequeno bebê. "Você teve sorte, dobe. Ela se parece com a Hinata."

Naruto somente ri, claramente feliz demais para se importar com as implicâncias de seu amigo. Mas Sakura cutuca Sasuke discretamente, ele se vira e a fita com as sobrancelhas levantadas, como se ela tivesse o surpreendido pela primeira vez em anos (e talvez, ela realmente tenha). "Seja legal" ela diz, e aquilo é o que ela teria falado para qualquer um e de todos os dias, hoje ele definitivamente não iria deixa-la irritada com nada.

"Hn."

Se a advertência dela o incomodou, Sasuke não demonstra. Mas, de qualquer forma, aquele temperamento calmo e frio nunca demonstra o que ele realmente sente.

_Se eu fosse capaz de compreende-lo melhor, isso me teria poupado de vários corações partidos._

Naruto sussurra algo no ouvido de Hinata, ela assente e ele pega a filha dos braços dela. "Aqui" ele diz, e então coloca a bebê nos braços de Sasuke. Sakura espera que ele fique tímido e recue, mas acontece o contrario, ele aceita, meio desajeitado, o pacotinho enrolado em cobertor.

"Não deixe de apoiar a cabecinha da neném." Sakura diz.

"Eu sei como segurar um bebê" ele responde, calmo.

Pelo motivo de tê-lo conhecido sempre sozinho, Sakura se esquece da família grande que Sasuke teve um dia. Um clã cheio de tios, tias e primos. Todos já se foram, é claro, e todo o composto Uchiha junto com eles, mas quando estavam vivos Sasuke tivera muitas oportunidades para segurar bebês nos braços. Provavelmente muito mais que Sakura, cujo os pais são a primeira geração shinobi, sem irmãos ou irmãos.

Por alguma razão é difícil assistir Sasuke naquela situação. A expressão fria de sempre, mas as mãos gentis seguram a recém-nascida cuidadosamente. Sasuke até a nina um pouco e a nova Uzumaki sorri alegremente.

"Você já sabe qual vai ser o nome dela?" Sakura pergunta.

Hinata responde "Eu estava pensando e, se você concordar Naruto-Kun, podemos chamá-la de Kushina"

Naruto segura as mãos da esposa e responde com a voz mais melancólica que o habitual.

"Obrigado, Hinata."

"Parabéns," Sakura diz. "Vocês foram muito bem."

Naruto sorri, olha para Hinata e diz, "Sim, nos fomos mesmo, não é Hinata?"

Sasuke devolve a pequena Kushina para seus pais e diz, "Tenho que ir."

"Eu também" Sakura completa. "Deixei meus gennins subindo em árvores"

Naruto ri e se despede deles rapidamente, ocupado demais beijando sua esposa e contando os dedinhos dos pés de sua filha para dar importância aos seus colegas de time. Sakura anda ao lado de Sasuke pelos corredores do hospital, saindo pela porta da frente e caindo nos braços do lindo dia de verão mais uma vez. É um ensolarado dia de junho, a grama está verde e o está céu azul cheio de nuvens macias. Um dia quente e pacifico.

"A filha deles não tem o Byakugan."

"E dai?" Sakura pergunta.

Sasuke da de ombros, como se sua observação não carregasse nenhum tipo de julgamento por trás. Mas Sakura sabe muito bem que sim. "Ela não precisa de dojutsu para ser uma grande kunoichi" Ela conclui, andando mais rápido e deixando-o um pouco para trás.

"Eu não disse que ela precisa." Sasuke coloca a mão no ombro dela e Sakura quase pula de susto ao sentir aquele toque. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele tinha a tocado fora de treinos desde a época em que eram adolescentes, ela pôde sentir o calor dele sob sua pele. "Você está brava comigo hoje."

Ela se vira para fita-lo e eles estão tão perto um do outro que ela era capaz de sentir o cheiro de fumaça característico das roupas dele. Ele sempre cheirava daquela forma, como se ele tivesse passado o dia perto de uma fogueira. "Não estou." Sakura tenta mentir, mas as palavras dela saem baixas e fracas, quase sem força.

"Certo." Sasuke tira a mão do ombro dela e volta a fazer seu caminho para algum lugar na vila.

Ela o assiste enquanto ele vai embora com seus ombros largos e firmes, então percebe que estava certa; o leque Uchiha estava bem ali, decorando a gola alta da camisa dele, branco e vermelho em contraste com o tecido cinza-claro.

**/**

**Taro** continuava suas investidas por trás, segurando-a pelos quadris. Os dedos dele apertavam a pele branca dela com força e a pressão de tê-lo por entre suas pernas quase a machuca, mas aquela é uma sensação maravilhosa. Senti-lo desse jeito é um misto de dor e prazer. Ele já a tinha feito chegar ao seu ápice e agora Sakura se sentia extremamente usada e sobrecarregada de emoções. Tudo aquilo é quase demais para ela conseguir lidar. Nesse momento que ela o sente perder o ritmo intenso, a respiração dele fica cada vez mais ofegante, mais alta, mais rápida, e ela sabe que ele também está chegando lá. Taro a puxa com intensidade contra ele uma vez, duas vezes, na terceira a aperta com força, soltando um gemino alto e despejando tudo dentro dela.

Eles se separam quase no mesmo instante em que terminam. Taro se afasta dela e cai cansado na cama. Sakura apenas deixa seus joelhos escorregarem para o lado, o rosto continua pressionado contra o travesseiro. Ela está suada, pegajosa e satisfeita demais para se importar com qualquer coisa.

"Esse colchão é muito macio, mais macio que qualquer coisa que um shinobi que se preze deveria poder dormir." Taro comenta com ela, e aquilo pode muito bem ter sido, ou não, uma piada.

"Fique a vontade para ir dormir em outro lugar."

Taro somente ri e se sentir. "Não vou dormir aqui."

Claro que não, ele nunca dorme.

Eles têm se encontrado desde o ultimo inverno, e mesmo após seis meses de transas eles ainda não tinham compartilhado uma refeição se quer ou passado uma noite inteira juntos. Ela tem certeza que ele sai com outras mulheres, mas Sakura não consegue encontrar nem uma pequena parte dentro do coração dela que ligue para isso. Taro a visita quando ela o chama e sempre lhe dá o que ela pede, pelo menos por um pequeno período de tempo. Se, por acaso, ao fim de tudo Sakura se sentir vazia e abandonada na companhia de uma homem que ela, particularmente, não da a mínima, então que seja.

"Eu vou tomar um banho." Taro diz como se aquele fosse o apartamento dele e não o de Sakura. Mas ela o deixa tomar banho primeiro sem se importar muito sobre aquilo porque ele pode ser um verdadeiro cretino depois do sexo e ela prefere evitar contato com ele nesse momento, de qualquer forma.

Sakura retira o lençol abarrotado do colchão. Essa é a terceira vez que Taro a visita somente esta semana e já era hora dela colocar toda a roupa de cama para lavar. Ela pega o cobertor jogado ao lado da cama também, ele deve ter sido chutado para fora em algum momento entre a primeira e a segunda vez naquela noite, colocando-o junto com as fronhas no cesto de roupa suja. Quando ela estava terminando de enfiar tudo na maquina de lavar, Taro sai do banheiro ainda com a pele ainda úmida, quase completamente nu, exceto por uma toalha amarrada na cintura.

"O banheiro é todo seu." Ele diz, ele fica tão bonito com o cabelo todo molhado e desarrumado daquele jeito, a toalha amarrada na cintura quase caindo no chão, Sakura até fica tentada a arrasta-lo de volta para a cama e aproveitar-se mais uma vez dos dotes do rapaz, mas ela está muito cansada da companhia dele e precisa desesperadamente tomar um banho, muito mais que transar.

"Você sabe onde fica a porta." Ela completa.

Ela encontra o banheiro completamente livre de vapor e o espelho limpo. Taro gosta de tomar banho gelado, mas Sakura não, uma das muitas razões pelas quais eles sempre tomam banho separados. Ela pisa dentro do box, tomando cuidado para não escorregar no piso molhado e frio sob seus pés, ligando o chuveiro em seguida. Quente, o mais quente possível. A pele dela fica avermelhada sob a pressão e calor da água quente, o que faz Sakura se sentir revigorada, ela lava os cabelos com shampoo sem pressa, ensaboa a pele tirando todo o suor lentamente. Ela demora no banho no propósito, esperando que Taro já tenha ido embora quando ela terminar.

**/**

O apartamento de Sakura fica no meio da vila, bem perto do hospital. Sasuke já esteve lá algumas vezes nos últimos seis anos. O prédio dela fica escondido entre as pequenas empresas no distrito dos mercados, o prédio era bem menor e mais moderno que o dele próprio. Quando ele chega em frente a porta, o gato do vizinho se enrola por entre os tornozelos dele, choramingando por um carinho. Sasuke se inclina e faz um chamego entre as orelhas do felino, então se endireita, bate na porta e fica esperando Sakura responder.

Exceto que quando a porta finalmente abre, não é sua colega de time que esta lá. Um homem sem camisa secando os cabelos com uma toalha rosa está ali de pé em sua frente, ele é alto e bem definido. Um shinobi, Sasuke sabia disso só pelo jeito no qual o homem se posta, precavido e alerta. "O que você quer?" Ele pergunta.

"Eu preciso falar com a Sakura."

"Ela está no banho." o homem responde, mas da um passo para trás abrindo espaço para a passagem e Sasuke entra no apartamento.

O Flat de Sakura está bem mais bagunçado do que ele se lembrava. Taças vazias em cima do balcão da cozinha, os sapatos dela jogados de qualquer forma na entrada da sala perto da porta, sem contar na pilha de roupa limpa em cima do sofá, esperando para serem dobradas e guardadas. Um vestido verde, uma camisa masculina e uma calcinha rendada estavam jogados no chão do corredor. Por alguma razão Sasuke não conseguia tirar os olhos daquelas peças.

O homem pega a camisa do chão e a veste por cima da cabeça. "Terminei por aqui." Ele da um sorrisinho de canto de boca e diz "Já estou indo."

O Shinobi vai embora e Sasuke não se sente nem um pouco mal por vê-lo ir. Ele se senta na solitária poltrona vazia no canto da sala e se pergunta quanto tempo Sakura ia levar para terminar aquele banho.

Ele também se pergunta quando foi que ela começou a deixar homens que claramente não ligam nem um pouco para ela, frequentarem sua cama.

Sasuke não espera muito tempo e Sakura logo sai do quarto usando somente um robe curto. As bochechas rosadas e os cabelos cor de cerejeira úmidos e despenteados, as pernas finas e descobertas da moça também fizeram presença. Quando ela o vê sentado na poltrona, não pode evitar de dar um pulo e agarrar o cinto do robe, apertando-o mais forte. Os olhos verdes se abrem em surpresa ela diz "Sasuke-Kun."

Sakura morde os lábios assim que percebe o velho honorifico que saiu de sua boca, ao olhar para o chão tentando disfarçar, ela vê o vestido verde descartado no chão junto com sua calcinha de renda, imediatamente chuta as duas peças para dentro do quarto tentando esconde-las, como se ele já não tivesse visto as roupas ali, e como se não fosse óbvio o porque delas estarem ali jogadas daquela maneira.

"Faz tempo que você chegou?"

"Não muito." Tempo o suficiente para ver um homem sair do apartamento dela, o que na verdade, era o que ela realmente queria perguntar. Ele se levanta e diz, "Naruto está nos mandando para Suna em seu lugar."

Sakura cruza os braços e anda na direção dele. "Suna? Para a negociação de alianças?"

"Sim." Ela está perto o bastante para que ele sinta o cheiro do shampoo que ela acabou de usar, provavelmente algo herbal. "Ele pretendia ir, mas não quer deixar a Hinata e a bebê sozinhas."

"Gaara esperaria. Ele poderia reagendar para encontrar pessoalmente com Naruto."

Sasuke dá de ombros. "Talvez." Mas essa é uma missão dada pelo Hokage e não a sugestão de um amigo.

Sakura também sabe disso, ela suspira e pergunta, "Quando nós saímos?"

"Amanhã."

"Certo." Ela passa a mão no rosto, arrumando o cabelo curto. Sakura parecia cansada e não era difícil adivinhar por que. "Quer beber alguma coisa?" Ela pergunta.

"Não, eu já estou indo." Ele não tinha nada para fazer, mas Sasuke achava difícil olhar para ela, fosse pelas curvas acentuadas escondidas pelo fino tecido do robe, ou pela plenitude de seus lábios inchados recém beijados. Mas aquele era um momento era muito pessoal. Momentos dela que não tinham mais nada a ver com ele, muito menos que aquela calcinha rendada que ela tentou esconder.

"Me encontre no portão ao amanhecer." Ele conclui e vai embora.

* * *

><p>Olá queridos leitores! Começo aqui a tradução da minha primeira fanfic que não é one-shot, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo e possam acompanhar os próximos. <strong>Vou postar um novo capitulo à cada 7 dias<strong> (roubei esse método da querida Geropi), então fiquem ligados! Ao todo serão 15 capítulos.

A autora começou essa fanfic alguns meses antes do capitulo 699/700, então os filhos estão diferentes e a fanfic não bate com o final oficial, mas mesmo assim ela acerta quase tudo e a filha do Naruto e Hinata com o nome de kushina é muito fofa! Adoro essa fanfic porque ela não é muito tradicional e sempre tem uma surpresa nova, nesse primeiro capitulo fico orgulhosa que a Sakura tenha seguido com a sua vida, mesmo que solitária ela não ficou esperando o Sasuke que nem uma tonta. (Não sei se eu faria isso e acho que eu ficaria esperando, mas poxa que bela atitude da nossa heroína favorita!).

**Vejo vocês semana que vem? Reviews são sempre bem vindas! Vou enviar para a autora semanalmente, então se quiser fazer algum comentário com ela fique a vontade! E se quiser deixar algum comentário pra mim vou amar mais ainda :)**

**Beijos!**

* * *

><p><strong>No próximo capítulo...<strong>

Ao partirem na manhã seguinte o céu estava nublado e cinzento, a chuva quente começa a cair mais ou menos uma hora depois de deixarem Konoha e em pouco tempo Sasuke já se encontrava completamente encharcado. O tecido molhado da camisa de gola alta aderia à pele de seu pescoço e o rapaz tenta resistir a vontade de ficar puxando o tecido para longe de toda vez que aquilo acontecia. O sol não foi capaz de brilhar plenamente aquele dia, ficando sempre escondido por nuvens negras que nunca iam embora, a lama cobria todo o caminho e como consequência, o progresso dos dois acabou por atrasar algumas horas. Ao cair da noite eles tinham chegado apenas até o País do Rio.


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Autora: SouthSideStory**

**Tradutora: c4ndyx**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In times os peace [ Em tempos de paz]<strong>

**[ Capitulo Dois ]**

Ao partirem na manhã seguinte o céu estava nublado e cinzento, a chuva quente começou a cair mais ou menos uma hora depois deles deixarem Konoha. Em pouco tempo Sasuke já se encontrava completamente encharcado, o tecido molhado da camisa de gola alta aderia à pele de seu pescoço e o rapaz tenta resistir a vontade de ficar puxando o tecido para longe de toda vez que aquilo acontecia. O sol não foi capaz de brilhar plenamente aquele dia, ficando sempre escondido por nuvens negras que não iam embora, a lama cobria todo o caminho e como consequência o progresso dos dois acabou por atrasar algumas horas. Ao cair da noite eles tinham chegado apenas até o País do Rio.

Ramos de relâmpagos cintilavam por todo o céu, branco e roxo contra o negro, iluminando uma pequena cidade fronteiriça, cujo o nome era Kyobetsu, se a memória de Sakura estiver correta.

Eles pararam sob uma árvore e Sakura torcia o cabelo encharcado. "Sinto como se estivesse em Amegakure" ela diz. Ela provavelmente gostaria de passar a noite ali, mas ela não iria sugerir tal coisa. Sakura é extremamente cabeça-dura às vezes.

"Vamos achar uma pousada," Sasuke diz. "E sair dessa chuva."

Kyobetsu é quase menor que o campo de treinamento seis onde eles treinam em Konoha, então levam apenas alguns minutos para que eles encontrem o minshuku daquela cidadezinha. O lugar é pequeno e tradicional, Sasuke leva alguns momentos para retirar o calçado antes de pisar no chão de Tatami. Sakura faz o mesmo, mas ambos ainda sujam quase tudo com água lamacenta por onde passam. Uma velha mulher por trás do balcão os fita de cima a baixo com uma carranca feia pela sujeira que ambos tinham feito ali.

"Quanto é para dois quartos?" Sakura pergunta.

"Só temos um disponível," a mulher responde enquanto franze ainda mais o cenho. "Vocês são casados?"

Sakura sorri alegremente e então responde. "Na verdade, somos irmãos."

Se essa mulher tivesse um pouco de juízo notaria que eles estavam mentindo. Mas ela só bufa, diz o preço, pede o nome deles e aceita os ryos que Sakura oferece em pagamento. Então ela sai de trás do balcão e os guia pela escada em direção ao segundo andar, abre a porta deslizante para o quarto deles e volta para seu posto no balcão em frente a porta.

O espaço é simples, mas limpo, decorado com paredes de madeira, uma mesa baixa e um único futon. Sakura joga os sapatos no meio do chão e vai para o banheiro. Ele escuta o barulho da água caindo dentro do chuveiro e lá fora por conta da chuva pesada, com os ossos cansados e a pele suja, ele amaldiçoa mentalmente Naruto por não ter tido a paciência necessária de esperar e ir até a Suna ele próprio. Sasuke se despe, pendura as roupas molhadas sobre as costas de uma cadeira e abre a mochila tentando encontrar alguma peça seca. Ele pega sua camisa e calças de dormir e se ajeita por baixo das cobertas, seria cavalheirismo da parte dele oferecer todo o futon para Sakura e dormir no chão, mas no momento ele se encontra cansado demais para dar a mínima sobre educação. Eles podiam muito bem dividir.

Ele adormece facilmente e desliza para um mundo vermelho e preto. Como um menino novamente, ele vaga por ruas familiares ao lado dos mortos. Tia Shizu, Tio Hayato, primo Itsuki. Kunais espalhadas por todas as partes estavam fincadas em paredes e fincadas em corpos. Em casa ele encontra o pai caído sobre o corpo de sua mãe. Otousan e Okaasan ainda permaneciam sem vida, não importa o quanto ele os chacoalhem. Seu irmão está lá chorando lágrimas escarlates, tentando alcançar o rosto de Sasuke, tentando encontras os olhos do pequeno garoto. Ele sai correndo daquela casa, corre por sua vida miserável, corre como um covarde, gritando-

"Sasuke! Sasuke é só um sonho."

Mãos firmes estão segurando seus braços, sacudindo-o. Antes que Sasuke esteja devidamente acordado ele tenta esticar o braço em busca de uma Katana que não se encontra ali enquanto ela fazia de tudo para acalma-lo. O quarto está escuro demais para que ele possa enxergar corretamente qualquer coisa e ele mal pode respirar devido ao peso daquela cegueira sufocante.

"Shh," Sakura diz, "Está tudo bem..." E então ele percebe que está tremendo, chorando e que lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos até o queixo. Hesitante e gentil, Sakura coloca as mãos no rosto dele enxugando as lágrimas que ali escorriam, o toque gelado contra a pele quente o assusta um pouco, mas ele não afasta o rosto para trás, aquele contato é reconfortante e calmante, ele se inclina ainda mais e permite que ela continue com aquilo sem pensar muito sobre o momento. "Está tudo bem," ela diz novamente, "Foi só um sonho". Aquilo era verdade, mas aquele pesadelo pareceu tão real quanto o trauma que ele tinha vivido quando era apenas uma criança.

Sakura afaga o rosto dele e continua dizendo palavras reconfortantes. Ele não está realmente prestando atenção no que ela fala, somente no tom suave da voz dela que entra por seus ouvidos. Chamando-o para a realidade daquele quarto alugado de hotel, os relâmpagos continuam lá fora e por instantes aquela mulher em frente a ele é pintada por tons de cinza. Como um estrondo de um trovão, ela desaparece novamente na escuridão, mas Sasuke ainda podia senti-la. Ela tinha uma respiração quente e um corpo macio, os dedos delicados e médicos acariciavam os cabelos dele.

Não é inteligente deixar que uma amiga o aninhe daquela forma e provavelmente aquilo era muito injusto com ela - Ele sabia muito bem que ela já o amou uma vez. Mas ele é muito fraco quando se trata da preocupação de Sakura e Sasuke sempre foi uma pessoa muito egoísta. Egoísta demais para dispensar consolo quando ele precisa disso tão desesperadamente.

Ele permite que ela enlace os braços por trás de suas costas e relaxa com aquele abraço. As batidas do coração de Sasuke desaceleram e as cores do Tsukuyomi desaparecem por trás dos olhos fechados dele. As memórias do passado morto dão caminho ao presente sombrio: Um minshuku em Koybetsu onde a chuva ainda bate contra o telhado de telha e o vento treme as molduras da janela. Ele descansa apoiado em Sakura e enterra o rosto contra o travesseiro ao lado dela. O cabelo dela é sedoso e ele meio que espera que o cheiro das flores de cerejeira estivesse presente, mas isso não acontece, ele sente apenas o cheiro do shampoo barato de hotel que ela tinha acabado de usar.

"Sasuke-kun," ela sussurra. "Você está bem?"

Sasuke sabe que se ele responder voz dele sairá rouca, então ele não diz nada.

Uma das mãos de Sakura passeia por sua pele por debaixo da camisa. Escorrega da base da espinha até a parte de trás do pescoço.

_O que eu estou fazendo?_ Ele nunca permitiu que nenhuma pessoa o confortasse desde quando era uma criança. Desde o tempo onde sua família foi massacrada e o mundo tinha virado de cima para baixo. As palavras e o toque de Sakura, aquilo o fazia se sentir bem - bem demais para ser sincero, pois ele não conseguia nem pensar direito enquanto ela corria os dedos para cima e para baixo sobre sua pele daquela forma.

Estranhamente ele se lembrou da noite que deixou Konoha, o silencio pesado que pairava em seu quarto enquanto ele arrumava suas coisas. A lua dourada se encontrava cheia no céu, grilos cantavam a canção da noite, o balanço solitário de Naruto. Lembrou-se de Sakura encontrando-o na única estrada que levava para fora da vila. Ele nunca perguntou como ela sabia onde encontrá-lo, como ela sabia que ele estava abandonando Konoha naquela noite, algo que ele provavelmente nunca irá perguntar. Sasuke se lembra da confissão, se lembra da forma como ela lhe pediu para ficar. Ele sabia que não podia fazer isso. Ainda assim, ele permaneceu no banco de pedra onde ele a deitou por alguns instantes e olhou para a garota que estava deixando para trás, uma parte dele - uma parte fraca dele - queria a levar junto do jeito que ela tinha lhe implorado.

Sasuke agora se afasta e rola para o outro lado da cama, longe de Sakura, respirando pesadamente. Ele limpa o rosto com a manga e tenta fingir que está em sua própria cama em casa, sozinho. Porém aquilo não adianta muito, ele ainda pode sentir o calor do corpo dela ao seu lado no futon estreito e, no momento, o rapaz odeia essa vontade que esta sentindo de que ela volte a abraça-lo. Mas Sakura não fala nada e não tenta o alcançar novamente. Então Sasuke fecha os olhos e deixa o som da tempestade de verão leva-lo de volta para um sono vazio, sem sonhos.

Pela manhã eles falam educadamente um com o outro, formalmente. Sasuke e Sakura deixam Koybetsu ao nascer do sol, no momento em que chuva finalmente para. Eles não conversam sobre a noite passada.

**/**

A vila é árida devido ao vento e calor. O sol castiga a cidade em um céu sem nuvens, a grande extensão azul é quase implacável. Sasuke enxuga o suor da testa e segue Sakura, ela o guia ao longo de uma meia dúzia de ruas sinuosas e edifícios marrons muito parecidos, é difícil para ele distingui-los. Como ela conseguia se localizar com toda aquela areia e ruas idênticas que formavam Sunakagure Sasuke ainda não sabia, mas ela parece encontrar a torre do Kazekage facilmente.

Uma alta kunoichi com os cabelos dourados os cumprimenta na entrada do saguão. Ela se curva para Sakura e diz. "Haruno-san. É uma honra finalmente conhecê-la."

Ela fica levemente corada. "Hm, obrigada. E por favor, me chame de Sakura."

A kunoichi diz, "Me chamo Ayane, sou a esposa de Kankuro."

"Oh, meus parabéns. Como vai Kankuro?"

"Muito bem." Ayane da um passo a frente e segura nas mãos de Sakura, um gesto um tanto quanto apressado, Sasuke conclui, mas sua amiga não parece surpresa ou incomodada. "Eu sinto que devo agradecê-la. Você salvou a vida do meu marido quando curou o veneno daquele traidor chamado Sasori, se não fosse por você eu nunca teria sido capaz de conhecê-lo hoje."

A coloração nas bochechas de Sakura fica tão rosa que chega a rivalizar com a cor do cabelo da moça. "Não precisa me agradecer, Kankuro é um amigo e eu fico feliz por ter ajudado."

Ayane sorri e diz, "Venha por aqui. Gaara-sama está em seu escritório."

Eles a seguiram por um longo corredor e subiram um lance de escada. Sasuke se inclina suavemente na direção dos ouvidos de Sakura e diz algo baixo o suficiente para que a anfitriã não seja capaz de ouvir. "Talvez ela devesse ter se casado com você em vez do Kankuro."

Sakura ri discretamente. "Você só está com ciúme por eu ter recebido toda a atenção uma vez na vida."

"Hn." Como se ele se importasse com o que algum shinobi da vila da areia pensasse sobre ele.

Sasuke não pode se dar ao luxo de considerar a opinião de um ninja estrangeiro. Herói de guerra ou não, sua breve afiliação com a Akatsuki arruinou sua reputação internacional, particularmente em Kumo, onde um Raikage maneta ainda mantém um rancor imenso contra a sua pessoa. E mesmo em Konoha muitas pessoas ainda pensam que a Quinta Hokage deveria tê-lo executado por seus crimes, em vez de apenas perdoa-los. Aquele é um fato quase engraçado, porque agora ele sente um pouco do que Naruto sofreu por todos aqueles anos como pária da vila. Exceto que Sasuke sabia com certeza que ele tinha ganhado todo o ódio que Konoha podia dirigir a alguém.

Gaara se parece muito com o que era há seis anos. Pálido e composto, com todos os centímetros do rei militar que ele sempre foi. Ele se senta por trás de uma grande mesa cheia de livros, pergaminhos e um vaso de planta solitário com uma grande samambaia plantada nele. Aquele poderia ser o único verde que ele tinha visto até agora em toda a cidade. Uma fileira de janelas redondas revestiam as paredes do escritório, através delas Sasuke era capaz de ver o dourado por do sol na dourada cidade de Suna.

"Kazekage-sama," Sakura diz. "O Hokage manda lembranças e pede desculpas por não comparecer pessoalmente, como planejado-"

Gaara se levanta e diz, "Eu recebi uma mensagem por falcão do Naruto esta manhã. Ele me disse para aguardar vocês dois."

"Ah, claro. Bom, Sasuke e eu estamos prontos para discutir a renovação da nossa aliança assim que você estiver disposto."

"Amanhã, pela noite," Gaara diz. "Ayane irá trazê-los à sala do conselho assim que for o momento certo."

"Obrigada, Kazekage-sama." Sakura se curva. Sasuke não se dá ao trabalho.

Então Ayane os guia até o segundo andar para um par de quartos confortáveis, muito mais largos e bem decorados que aqueles em Kyobetsu. (Sasuke tenta não pensar sobre a noite passada. Em como ele chorou como uma criança e se agarrou a ela, desesperado e destruído.)

"Eu ainda não estou com sono," Sakura diz. "Vamos encontrar algo para fazer."

Talvez ele devesse apenas ter se virado e ido ter uma boa noite de descanso, mas Sasuke não estava cansado e Sakura podia ser bem convincente quando estava de bom humor, com toda aquela exuberância juvenil que o fazia se lembrar de seus dias de genin. Então, ela o arrasta com ela para um restaurante (sem ramen, eles concordam.) e depois para um bar, onde Sasuke pôde beber shochu. Sakura pede um sake de pêssego e toma um copo atrás do outro daquela bebida quente. Depois de uma garrafa inteira ele espera que ela se enrole toda para se levantar da cadeira, mas ela é uma bêbada fina, com uma embriaguez quase imperceptível. A única diferença nela, realmente, é que ela sorri mais facilmente e diz que o que está pensando sem rodeios. Sob a influência daquela bebida de vinho de arroz ela quase se parece com a Sakura que ele se lembra da infância, Honesta e sincera.

As penas dela se cruzavam e descruzavam, brancas, esbeltas e fáceis de alcançar. Ele tinha tomado sochu demais ao ponto de querer agarrar as coxas dela, mas pouco demais para realmente fazê-lo. Ela se inclina para perto dele e diz, "Me conta uma coisa, Sasuke-Kun. Eu estive pensando por um bom tempo." Sakura toma fôlego e fica levemente ansiosa, ela cruza os dedos das mãos por baixo do balcão do bar e diz. "Porque você me disse "Obrigado"? O que aquilo significava?"

Ele não precisa perguntar a ocasião. "Aquilo foi a dez anos atrás." Sasuke responde.

"Foi mesmo. Mas acho que você ainda se lembra."

Em vez de responder, ele pergunta, "Você realmente teria vindo comigo?"

Ela sorri e morde o lábio, porque sim, aos treze anos ele era muito mais importante para ela do que a própria família ou a vila. "Você sabe que eu teria."

"Mas hoje não mais," ele diz.

E ela concorda com a cabeça, "Não. Claro que não. Você não está planejando ir pra algum lugar. Não é?"

Sasuke ri brusca e rapidamente, sem qualquer humor. "Para que Naruto possa me caçar pelo mundo e tentar me arrastar de volta pra casa? Não obrigado."

Sakura balança a cabeça. "Você sabe que não é por isso que não iria embora mais uma vez" ela diz. "Você vai ficar porque ama Konoha, porque aquela é sua casa."

_E porque é o que Itachi iria querer de você._

Aquele ultimo pensamento era conhecido por ambos, porém não foi citado. E por isso ele era agradecido, era difícil demais pensar sobre seu irmão e muito mais difícil ouvir o nome dele sendo pronunciado em voz alta.

"Você nunca vai responder minha pergunta." Sakura conclui. Ela se levanta surpreendentemente firme sobre seus pés e o da um beijo. Um beijo rápido pressionado no canto dos lábios dele, o beijo tinha terminado antes mesmo de ter começado, mas o calor do toque ficou prolongado por muito depois que ela tinha se afastado e dito, "Boa noite, Sasuke-Kun".

**/**

Sakura acorda com uma dor de cabeça latejando em suas têmporas. Ela bebe meio copo d'água e vai banhar-se, desejando que algum jutsu médico que ela conhecia pudesse curar ressaca. A noite passada volta em sua cabeça aos trancos e barrancos. Beber com Sasuke. Conversar com Sasuke

Beijar Sasuke.

Sakura gostaria de pensar que ela tinha bebido o suficiente para usar isso como desculpa, mas ela sabe que não.

Ela tira a roupa formal que irá usar de dentro da mala. Um vestido azul com o símbolo Haruno nas costas, mangas curtas e barra longa o suficiente para cobrir até o meio de suas pernas. Uma rápida olhada no espelho revela as olheiras ao redor de olhos levemente inchados, cabelo úmido e um rosto pálido.

Sasuke bate na porta e ela tem certeza de que é ele só pelo jeito como as batidas soam contra a madeira, três batidas secas e impacientes. Sakura abre a porta e ele a olha tão sério que ela se sente ainda mais acabada.

"Bom dia," ela diz.

Ele está arrumado e bonito, vestindo uma camisa branca tradicional aberta na frente. Sasuke diz algo, mas ela estava ocupada demais olhando para a parte exposta do peito dele para entender alguma.

"Desculpa, o que você disse?"

Ele a lança um olhar repreensivo. Talvez porque ele sabia o que a tinha distraído ou porque ele somente não gostava de repetir o que já tinha dito. "Eu disse... vamos comer alguma coisa."

"Ah tá, claro, vamos."

Eles encontram um pequeno restaurante perto da residência do kazekage, Sakura pede uma comida simples e natural: arroz cozido no vapor e sopa de miso. Sasuke pede Tamagoyaki e uma série de acompanhamentos ricos, o cheiro é suficiente para fazê-la enjoar pelo estômago sensível.

"Exagerou noite passada?" ele pergunta de uma forma tão presunçosa que ela tem vontade de virar sua tigela de miso bem em cima da linda cabeça dele.

"Não," Sakura mentia.

"Hn. Tá bom."

Depois daquilo o café da manhã se torna silencioso. Sem Naruto para intimá-lo a falar, Sasuke raramente tinha muito a dizer. Sakura não se importa com isso, ela já estava acostumada com longos trechos de silencio entre pequenas frases trocadas durante as conversas com ele.

Ela leva cuidadosas pequenas porções de arroz até a boca enquanto olha pela janela para ver Suna no final da manhã. O sol brilhava tão diabolicamente quente lá fora que Sakura agradece por não estar andando por aí. Edifícios redondos, coloridos e cor de bronze espalhados por toda a cidade se pareciam com nada além de grandes castelos de areia. Shinobis, civis e crianças todos vestiam as características e finas camadas de tecido, comuns para aquela temperatura.

Eles retornaram para seus quartos pouco antes de anoitecer e Ayane vêm busca-los poucos minutos depois. Ela os guia pelas escadas para a sala do conselho. Uma larga e escura sala decorada com estátuas do kazekage e mais algumas outras sem tanta importância. Apenas duas cadeiras permaneciam desocupadas e ela e Sasuke logo ocupam seus lugares.

Kankuro não esconde o rosto. A ultima vez que Sakura o viu ele estava deitado de costas no chão, envenenado e perto da morte. Agora que ela podia vê-lo saudável e sem maquiagem, ela pôde notar pela primeira vez que Kankuro é um homem bonito, de uma forma ríspida. Ele sorri ao vê-la e diz "Olá". Temari acena em um cumprimento simpático. Outros conselheiros de Gaara os olham e não fazem nada, aquilo implica a plausível desconfiança na aliança com Konoha e em seus enviados.

O Kazegake diz, "Vamos começar." e então as negociações começam.

Eles conversam sobre o comercio entre as vilas ocultas, sobre o exame chunin deste ano que acontecerá em Kiri, sobre as disputas na fronteira entre o país do vento e o país do rio, e como o Kazegake espera apoio de Konoha caso uma batalha entre a Suna e Tani Ninja venha a ocorrer. Sakura assegura a Gaara que Konoha irá ajudar Suna em qualquer conflito que possa acontecer. Sasuke permanece sentado e não diz absolutamente nada.

_Mas que belo encarregado você é, Sasuke-kun. _

Depois que a aliança é formalmente renovada e os termos descritos em contratos para que ambos Hokage e Kazegake assinem, Gaara os convida para jantar com sua família. Sakura esperava que eles pudessem ir embora de Suna essa noite, mas ninguém pode simplesmente recusar um convite do chefe da vila oculta da areia. Mesmo que ele fosse um amigo próximo.

Algumas horas depois ela e Sasuke se encontram com Gaara, Temari, Kankuro e Ayame na sala de jantar. Os serviçais serviam os suntuosos pratos e Sakura fica feliz pela ressaca ter passado e ela poder aproveitar aquele delicioso jantar sem se preocupar com nada. Como os cozinheiros conseguiam preparar tantos pratos maravilhosos cheios de peixes frescos no meio do deserto era uma coisa que ela não sabia e nem iria ter a audácia de perguntar.

Gaara olha para Sakura com aquele olhar característico que só ele tem e pergunta, "Como a paternidade tem se saído com Naruto?"

Sakura sorri. "Muito bem, a pequena Kushina já o tem na palma de suas mãos."

"Ele vai mimar aquela menina." Sasuke diz.

"E você não faria o mesmo?"

"Não." Ele diz de uma forma tão firme que Sakura teve de acreditar naquelas palavras.

"Existem coisas muito piores para se fazer com um filho do que mima-los." Gaara completa.

Ela não podia ver ninguém sentado naquela particular mesa que poderia não concordar com aquela frase. E de fato, ninguém o faz. Sakura come outra colher de arroz e se mantém calada enquanto conversa se volta para as questões de Suna. Gaara e Temari discutem se seus genins estão ou não prontos para ir até Kiri para os exames Chunin. Ayame traz à tona um conflito entre dois dos mais antigos clãs da vila, os Himemiya e os Ohtori.

Kankurou pede para Sakura contar como ela e Chiyo derrotaram Sasori. "Eu nunca escutei essa história em detalhes," ele diz. "Estou curioso para saber como você derrotou aquele bastardo."

Ele nunca tinha ouvido os detalhes porque Sakura nunca realmente tinha os compartilhado com ninguém e as outras duas pessoas que poderiam contar aquela história se encontravam mortas. Ela preferia nem mesmo pensar sobre aquela luta mais uma vez.

"Essa não é uma história muito boa para a hora da janta-"

Temari ri. "Somos todos shinobis aqui. Tenho certeza que ninguém ficará enjoado ao ouvir o que tem a nos contar."

Então Sasuke diz, "Nos conte. Eu adoraria saber como você matou um membro da Akatsuki."

_E eu gostaria muito de saber como é que você se tornou um deles. _Sakura pensa, mas não diz nada.

Faziam anos que ela tinha lutado com Sasori, mas ela se lembrava de tudo como se fosse ontem e as palavras saíram mais fácil do que ela imaginava. Ela conta a eles sobre a destruição de Hiruko e sobre o Terceiro Kazegake. Conta sobre o horror que era o corpo de Sasori, aquela abominação mecânica que permanecia eternamente jovem. Contou sobre as dez marionetes de Chiyo e sobre as cem marionetes do neto dela. Sobre o engano que Sasori cometeu e sobre a Katana que Sakura tomou em seu estomago. (Ela não os conta sobre a dor que ferida provocou ou como o veneno queimava nas veias dela como fogo. Ela também não os conta que ainda havia noites onde ela tinha pesadelos com o mestre das marionetes, como ela sonhava que estava morrendo lentamente enquanto a espada dele a perfurava, antes de acordar suando frio.) E finalmente, ela conta sobre a morte de Sasori e sobre o jeito que ele caiu sem vida nos braços de suas próprias criações, modelos da mãe e pai que um dia ele tinha perdido.

Quando ela termina de contar, Gaara fala primeiro. "Chiyo era uma incrível Kunoichi e você também é Sakura." Então ele abaixa a cabeça em reverencia. Ela não deixou de notar o que aquele gesto significava. Um Kazegake honrando uma ninja estrangeira daquela maneira. "Obrigada por compartilhar sua história conosco."

"Não foi nada."

No caminho de volta para os quartos Sasuke diz, "Você quase morreu por uma mulher que você mal conhecia." O tom dele era neutro, sem qualquer sinal de emoção. Pela voz dele Sakura não saberia dizer se aquele comentário significava que ele a achava gentil, tola ou valente.

"Sim." ela conclui e não diz mais nada além disso.

Sasuke franze o cenho e ela conclui que para um homem como ele, completamente egoísta em suas ações, tal sacrifício não faria sentido nenhum.

Às vezes, ela espera que chegará o dia em que ela e Sasuke possam finalmente entender um ao outro. Ela tem esperança, mas realmente não conta com isso.

A escuridão fria cai no deserto e Sakura está receosa de ir dormir. Certa de que ela irá sonhar com marionetes e espadas quando fechar os olhos. Ela permanece acordada e olhando para o nada, deitada sobre os lençóis macios de algodão e envolta pelo negro silencio que pairava no quarto ao redor dela. Ela se vira, coloca o cobertor por cima da cabeça, se força a relaxar e escorregar para o mundo do sono. Mas não tem jeito, ela passa a noite se revirando na cama e tentando esquecer a sensação do aço gelado deslizamento através de seu corpo, do veneno queimando-a por dentro centímetro por centímetro. E de Chiyo dando sua vida para que Gaara tivesse uma segunda chance.

* * *

><p><em>Notas da Autora: O clã Himemiya e Ohtori são referencias ao maravilhoso anime <em>_Revolutionary Girl Utena__._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Olá, feliz natal leitores! Queria agradecer o suporte de todos, fiquei feliz aqui ao ver que vocês gostaram da fanfic, ficaremos juntos por bons longos capítulos daqui pra frente. <em>**

**_Nessa capítulo ocorre a viagem pra Suna com foco na Sakura e batalha dela com Sasori (a melhor luta do mangá, ahem...) e Sasuke pôde ver que nossa querida não é mais uma menininha besta, ela é um kunoichi respeitada linda e que todo mundo ama, ou algo tipo isso... :'''D_**

**_Reviews:_**

_** Shooter**_

_**Que bom que escolhi uma fanfic que você já tinha tentado ler antes, assim você pode finalmente ler sem se preocupar com as gringagens, eu escolhi essa justamente porque a Sakura não é uma pamonha e espero que ela coloque esse Uchiha nos trilhos. Adoro que ela não guardou o "lacre" pra ele, que coisa moderna de se ler em fanfics! Quem será que teve essa honra? Vamos esperar pra ver se a autora conta pra gente :) Obrigada pelo seu review e suporte e como prometido, capitulo novo em 7 dias! beijos.**_

**_Por hoje é só, até semana que vem. Boas festas._**

* * *

><p><em>No próximo capitulo...<em>

_Konoha parece um lugar impossivelmente colorido após uns dias na pálida Suna, com todos aqueles prédios pintados com cores diferentes e verde vivo crescendo por toda parte. Sakura está feliz de voltar para sua vila, mesmo que aquele cenário não seja nenhuma novidade._

_Ela passa seu primeiro dia de volta dando plantão no hospital, o segundo treinando seus genins e o terceiro de cozinhando com Ino. Sakura corta quatro tipos diferentes de cogumelos e negi, enquanto a amiga faz uma mistura de molho de soja com sake._


	3. Capítulo Três

**Autora: SouthSideStory**

**Tradutora: c4ndyx**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In times os peace [ Em tempos de paz]<strong>

**[ Capitulo Três ]**

Konoha parece um lugar impossivelmente colorido após uns dias na pálida Suna, com todos aqueles prédios pintados com cores diferentes e verde vivo crescendo por toda parte. Sakura está feliz de voltar para sua vila, mesmo que aquele cenário não seja nenhuma novidade.

Ela passa seu primeiro dia de volta dando plantão no hospital, o segundo treinando seus genins e o terceiro de cozinhando com Ino. Sakura corta quatro tipos diferentes de cogumelos e negi, enquanto a amiga faz uma mistura de molho de soja com sake.

"Você ainda tá transando com aquele imbecil?" Ino pergunta.

"O nome dele é Taro." Sakura responde. Não que corrigi-la faça alguma diferença. No ano em que ela tinha saído com Hideki, Ino se recusou a chama-lo de qualquer coisa além de "o chuunin". Como se Sakura precisasse ser lembrada o tempo todo de que ela estava namorando um cara abaixo de seu rank ninja. Hideki certamente não esquecia daquilo. Ele odiava que ela era uma Jounin, herói de guerra, aprendiz da Quita Hokage e melhor amiga do Sexto, além de ser uma ninja muito, muito melhor do que ele sonharia em ser. Quando ela descobriu que ele estava a traindo com uma mera civil, Sakura quebrou o nariz dele e foi assim que o relacionamento terminou.

"Me passa esses cogumelos," Ino disse. "De qualquer forma, você deveria dar um fora nele."

"Eu não posso dar um fora nele; não estamos namorando."

Sua amiga bufa, pega os cogumelos de Sakura e os coloca em uma panela. "Chame isto de qualquer coisa, só da logo um fora nesse cara."

"Não quero. O sexo é ótimo."

As proezas de Hideki no quarto eram muito semelhantes com suas habilidades em batalha. Eles namoraram por meses, mas ele nunca a tinha feito gozar.

E quanto ao Kenji, seu primeiro, ela tinha dormido com ele somente um vez. Ela estava embriagada e a guerra tinha acabado a poucos dias, tinha acabado de fazer sua ultima e falha tentativa de tentar chamar a atenção de Sasuke, então resolveu ir para casa com Kenji, mas a experiência tinha doido muito, ele não foi nem um pouco gentil e por fim, ele não chegava nem perto de ser Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura esperou até que ele fosse embora para poder ainda por cima reclamou que ela era péssima na cama para todos seus amigos na ANBU, então metade da vila sabia que Haruno Sakura era uma frígida já no final daquela semana.

Pelo jeito preocupado que Naruto e Sasuke a trataram nos dias depois daquilo, ela sabia que seus colegas de time também já sabiam daquela história.

Ino podia ser insistente, mas ela não era cruel e nunca, de forma alguma, mencionava Kenji.

Agora ela refoga os cogumelos e diz "Eu te conheço, sair transando por ai pode ser o suficiente para algumas mulheres, mas você não é tão cosmopolita. Você precisa achar um homem mais fiel que aquele chunin e mais sério que aquele imbecil." Ino coloca um cogumelo shitake na boca. "Hmmm precisa de mais tempo no fogo, da uma olhada no arroz."

"Eu já olhei, enquanto você estava ocupada me dando bronca, sua porca."

"É um conselho no qual você deveria prestar atenção, testuda." Ino a lança um olhar superior, o mesmo que ela sempre lançou para Sakura dês dos tempos de academia. "Se você não estiver muito ocupada zoando minha cozinha, me pegue um pouco de sake."

Sakura rolou os olhos e serviu um copo para a amiga. (a ultima ressaca de Sakura ainda estava muito fresca em sua memória para querer repetir a dose.) Ino bebe um gole e diz, "Tudo bem, vou parar de ficar te dando conselhos perfeitamente razoáveis, se é isso que você quer."

"Sim, é o que eu quero."

"Então vamos falar de outra coisa, como foi sua missão com Sasuke?" Sakura não gosta do sorriso manhoso no rosto de Ino, ela sabe que não poderia mudar de assunto facilmente.

Sakura da de ombros. "Bem. Não exatamente cheio de ação, só uma visita rápida até Suna."

"Uh huh. E por acaso o ultimo Uchiha agiu como um babaca como sempre ou tentou agir como um ser humano normal?"

Sakura pensou por um momento e respondeu, "Acho que um pouco dos dois." Ele certamente tinha agido como um idiota em algumas partes da viagem, mas pela maioria dela ele tinha tentado ser amigável, sem contar naquela noite com ele em Koybetsu. Por mais que ela tivesse odiado presenciar a dor que ele ainda sentia, ela não pôde esquecer a forma com a qual ele a deixou consola-lo, permitindo que ela o confortasse em seus braços. Até que ele pulou pra fora de tudo, como sempre.

"Você está corando," Ino diz, contente. "O que aconteceu?"

"Nada aconteceu." Nada que ela iria contar para alguém. Aquele momento em cima de uma cama alugada de um hotel qualquer em Koybetsy ficaria para sempre somente entre os dois.

Ino derrama o molho de galinha por cima dos cogumelos e adiciona macarrão Harusame e alguns brotos de negi na mistura. Então Sakura assume e mexe a mistura enquanto o caldo ferve no fogo alto. "Então, como você está indo com o Shikamaru?" Sakura pergunta.

_Você não é a única que pode xeretar, porca._

Ino olha para o outro lado, claramente incomodada. "Estamos bem."

"Quando sai o casório?"

"Nós não estamos propriamente juntos, letreiro da Broadway!" A bochecha de Ino fica rosada, ela se recosta no balcão e cruza os braços.

Sakura ri. "Me passe o sal, o sake e o molho de soja quando você terminar de fazer manha."

Poderia ser verdade que Ino e Shikamaru ainda não eram oficialmente um casal, mas eles estavam vivendo embaixo do mesmo teto faziam anos. Eles começaram a dormir juntos pouco tempo depois da guerra, uns meses depois disso Ino discretamente passou a morar junto com seu colega de time. Ambos negam que estejam namorando, mas todos sabem que eles estão claramente apaixonados.

"Sai fora," Ino diz. "Eu termino isso antes que você estrague tudo."

Sakura da um passo para o lado e permite que a amiga coloque os últimos ingredientes necessários na sopa. "Então, como vai sua mãe?"

"Bem," diz Ino. "Ela está saindo com alguém. Um cara bacana chamado Tetsuya."

Surpresa, Sakura sorri. "Isso é ótimo. Eu sei que você estava esperando que ela começasse a sair com alguém novamente."

Ino para de mexer na sopa e diz com uma voz baixa, "Não ir muito com a cara desse Tstsuya não me faz parecer uma piranha? Quero dizer, ele é bacana e a trata bem. Isso é o que deveria importar, não é?"

"Eu acho," Sakura responde cuidadosamente. "Que está tudo bem você se sentir do jeito que for, isso não te faz nada além de uma filha que sente a falta do pai."

"Sim, tem razão." Ino coça os olhos ligeiramente vermelhos e murmura algo sobre o vapor da sopa estar quente demais.

Sakura desvia o olhar e da para a amiga um momento para se recompor, sem plateia. Ela sabe que teve muita sorte, mas às vezes esquece o quão feliz ela é de ter escapado da guerra sem perder nenhum de seus companheiros de equipe, pais, ou sensei. O maior trauma que ela sofreu não é a perda de um ente querido. Ela foi deixada para trás, de novo e de novo, pelo homem que ela amou durante a maior parte dos anos de sua vida.

**/**

Esse é o verde da grama recém-cortada. Esse é o verde do rio naka que um dia fluiu através das terras Uchiha. Esse é o verde dos olhos de Haruno Sakura quando ela está feliz.

Sasuke ainda brincava com esses pequenos joguinhos de visão e percepção. Ele pensa que aquilo é um velho habito, mas também pode ser uma forma de viver a nostalgia, de manter alguns fragmentos da sua infância que ainda não tinha sido manchados pela morte e a ruína. Agora ele responde às batidas em sua porta e vê que quem está ali é a Sakura, então Sasuke começa a comparar verdes sem mesmo pensar sobre isso.

"Oi" ela lhe diz, sorrindo.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele pergunta.

Ela hesita por um instante, o sorriso tinha ido embora tão rápido quanto tinha chego. "Eu estava pensando, já que nós dois estamos entre as missões no momento e eu não tenho que treinar meus genins hoje, pode ser um bom momento para treinarmos juntos."

Não ter nenhum genin para treinar essa manha era totalmente regalia da própria Sakura, mas ela não irá comentar esse detalhe. "Tudo bem, vamos."

Sasuke escolheu o campo de treinamento oito, um dos menores, com áreas arborizadas, áreas montanhosas e algumas lagoas o cercava. "Não vou pegar leve" Sakura diz. Um estranho poderia pensar que ela estava brincando, mas Sasuke sabia que não.

Sakura anda um pouco à frente dele. "Você quer começar aqui ou ali pert-"

Ele saca sua Katana sem corte de treino e quase acerta o primeiro golpe, mas ela pula para o outro lado bem a tempo de desviar. Sakura puxa uma kunai e diz, "Esse foi um golpe baixo."

"Somos shinobis, não samurais."

Ela corre na direção dele e a luta começa pra valer. Sasuke é capaz de desviar com agilidade dos ataques, ele sempre foi mais rápido do que ela, mas não pode ser dar ao luxo de tomar nem mesmo um único golpe. Com aquela força impregnada de chakra, um golpe era o que precisava para que a luta terminasse. Ele desvia de um golpe e salta para trás, bem quando seus pés iriam tocar no chão ele viu diante de seus olhos o solo se partir abaixo dele. Sakura mirou seu ultimo golpe para o chão e este se rachou enquanto Sasuke ainda estava no ar, ele mal consegue pousar ao lado da enorme cratera em vez de cair bem no meio dela. Sasuke sente o sharingan despertando em seu olho direito e nesse instante começa a enxergar tudo com extrema clareza. Agora os movimentos de Sakura parecem ser lentos, o suficiente para que ele manobrasse em torno deles facilmente.

Sasuke observava os sinais que ela fazia com as mãos: tigre, dragão, macaco, cobra, cavalo, carneiro-, ele não conhecia aquela técnica, mas não importava desde que ele pudesse ver os selos que ela estava fazendo. Uma parede de água corre na direção dele, algo como uma pequena tsunami, e mesmo que ele pule alto e se agarre em um galho de árvore, nada seria alto o suficiente. A água o alcança e o frio é tão forte quanto a força por trás da onda que tinha o atingido. Ele é empurrado para o chão e golpeado contra a terra. Encharcado, Sasuke se levanta e nota que está no meio de um pequeno rio que Sakura criou, ele quase não nota que é atacado por ela mais uma vez.

"Onde você aprendeu isso?" Ele pergunta enquanto joga algumas shurikens na direção dela."Eu nunca vi você usando esse jutsu antes."

Sakura rebate as estrelas ninja para longe com sua kunai, como se elas não fossem nada além de algumas incomodas moscas. "Esse é meu tipo elementar. Eu conheço muitos ninjutsus de água que você nunca viu." Então ela ri e diz, "E eu tenho treinado com o Kakashi-Sensei."

Se Sakura vinha estudando com aquele ninja da cópia, não havia como imaginar o que ela já havia aprendido.

Sasuke corre rápido até ela e faz um arco de varredura com sua katana pelo caminho. Ela desvia do golpe com sua kunai, aço contra o aço, enquanto tenta acertar seu punho livre nas costelas dele, mas ele vê o movimento muito antes do soco dela se aproximar do alvo, então ele da um passo em torno dela, ficando por trás de Sakura, agarrando o cabelo dela e puxando o pescoço dela para trás, ele leva a katana até a garganta de Sakura e ela é capaz de sentir a fria lamina contra sua pele.

Ele ganhou o primeiro round. Por um momento, Sasuke a segura naquela posição. Os dedos apertando aquele cabelo macio, o corpo dele pressionado contra o dela. Ele podia ouvir a respiração pesada de Sakura e ouve barulho frustrado que ela solta com a parte de trás da garganta. "Me solta, Sasuke!"

Ele abaixa a Katana, a soltando e da um passo para trás. Sakura se vira para encara-lo e diz. "Maldito doujutsu. Não é justo usar isso."

"Se essa fosse uma luta de verdade eu estaria usando o Sharingan própriamente"

"Ah, corta essa. Você não pretende me matar _de novo, _pretende?"

Aquele comentário o irritou. "Bom, eu não sei Sakura. Você vai tentar me esfaquear com uma kunai envenenada hoje?"

"Talvez," ela responde em um tom tão irreverente que ele tem o absurdo desejo de rir. "E, além disso, quando é que eu vou poder ver o Sharingan em uma batalha de verdade contra mim?"

Nunca, é claro, aquela era a óbvia resposta para aquela pergunta, porque todos os Uchihas além dele se encontravam mortos.

Sakura cobre a boca, como se ela quisesse puxar de volta as palavras que tinham acabado de sair por seus lábios. "Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter dito isso."

"Porque você está se desculpando?" Sasuke guarda a katana. "Você realmente acha que qualquer coisa que você diga poderia me machucar?"

"Mesmo assim eu não deveria ter falado." Ela anda até ele, cautelosa e suavemente, como se estivesse abordando um animal assustado, então Sakura estende a mão e coloca por cima do braço dele. Ela sente o calor da pele molhada dele e Sasuke nota que ele gostou daquele toque, ele vinha desejando contato dês daquela noite em Koybetsu, mesmo sem saber exatamente o por quê daquilo. Talvez porque ela era uma garota bonita que se tornou uma mulher linda, ou simplesmente porque ele não tinha uma boa transa fazia tempo. Ele duvida que seja algo além disso.

Sasuke se afasta. "Não me toque." Ele diz.

Mas Sakura dá passos para a frente, franzindo a testa, e o segura pelos braços, nervosa ela diz, "Alguns dias atrás estava tudo bem eu te tocar, você me deixou te abraçar. Se lembra disso Sasuke?"

Como ele poderia esquecer? Ele soluçou desesperado nos braços dela e ela o confortou e o acalmou acariciando-lhe o rosto e as costas. "Claro que eu lembro."

"Você gostou," Sakura disse, agora com um tom mais baixo, quase envergonhada, mas ela não estava errada. "Você gostou que eu te tocasse. Porque você me empurra para longe agora?" Ela corre as mãos até os próprios ombros por cima do peito e aquele movimento dela toma todo o controle próprio de Sasuke para que o ele não se incline na direção dela e a abrace ali mesmo.

Para um homem que supostamente sempre sabe o que vai acontecer, Sasuke tem tido problemas prevendo qualquer coisa relacionada à Sakura.

"Pare com isso." ele diz, mais grosso do que ele pretendia e agora é a vez de Sakura de se afastar.

"Me desculpe," ela diz. "Eu achei-Eu achei que você queria que eu- deixa pra lá." A voz dela some, ela se vira e anda para longe dele.

Esse e o verde dos olhos de Haruno Sakura quando ele a fazia chorar.

**/**

Sakura arremessa um punhado de shurikens. Uma, duas, três, delas atingem o espantalho bem aonde ela tem a intenção de acertar. Garganta, coração e fígado. Ela tenta não pensar na estupidez que é Haruno Sakura estar treinando arremesso de shurikens.

O que ela estava pensando? Ela sabe o quão privado Sasuke era, o quão reservado e possessivo ele se mantinha com o próprio espaço. Sakura sabia e ainda assim tinha tocado nele. Porque ela tinha feito isso?

Onze anos era muito tempo para estar apaixonada, Sakura pensava.

O tempo gasto remoendo a mágoa era bem menor hoje em dia, agora a dor era bem mais suave do que aquela aguda que ela costumava sentir em seus dias de juventude. Ela quer se livrar disso, dessa afeição sufocante que não deixa espaço para amores menores. Sakura entregou sua virgindade para Kenji, seu comprometimento para Hideki e seu corpo para Taro, mas nenhum deles tinha chego perto de seu coração. E ela tem certeza com toda a força de seu conhecimento que nenhum homem além de Sasuke jamais chegará.

Sakura se deita no chão e olha para o céu pintado com um azul memorável, decorado com nuvens brancas. Ela sente o cheiro da grama verde recém-cortada de verão enquanto as mesmas fazem cócegas na pele de suas costas e perna. Em algum lugar próximo, um rouxinol canta sua canção. É um belo dia para desejar um novo começo.

Sakura fica daquela maneira até que Shino chega com seus estudantes e lhe pergunta se ela já tinha terminado com o que fosse que estava fazendo. Então ela se levante, limpa a terra e grama que ficaram presas em sua roupa de combate e deixa o campo de treinamento sete para quem realmente iria usa-lo. Sakura vai para casa, toma banho, se troca para seu uniforme de médica e vai para o hospital. O turno dela só começaria em, pelo menos, três horas, mas mesmo dias pacíficos tinha muito trabalho a ser feito.

Hoje os pacientes incluíram: um velho shinobi que deslocou o ombro enquanto treinava; três chunins com queimaduras de segundo grau que tinham acabado de chegar de uma missão no sudeste; uma civil grávida de cinco meses fazendo um checkup de rotina e um de seus genins.

A mãe de Hachiro diz, "Ele caiu do topo de uma árvore e quebrou a perna." Pelo tom da mulher, Sakura podia dizer que Hyuuga Yuzuki estava desapontada.

"Como você fez isso?" Sakura perguntou um pouco surpresa com Hachiro, cujo o balanço de chakra é normalmente impecável.

Ele olha para baixo e responde, "Eu estava treinando controle de chakra, sensei. Quase cheguei ao topo da árvore, mas então eu perdi o ultimo passo."

Yuzuki balança a cabeça. "Inacreditável. Porque você não estava com o seu Byakugan ativado?"

Hachiro estava agitado e o movimento nervoso das mãos dele faz Sakura se lembrar da jovem Hinata. "Eu estava." Ele responde com uma voz receosa.

"Vou dar uma olhada e resolver esse problema rapidinho, o que acha disso?" Sakura diz.

Hachiro sorri azedo e a deixa examinar sua perna. Sakura foca o chakra nas mãos e então o usa para sentir os músculos e ossos por baixo da pele. "É uma fratura na Fíbula" ela diz. "Não vai demorar nem cinco minutos para consertar."

Seu aprendiz foi o melhor paciente que ela teve o dia todo. Tranquilo e sem reclamar, ele se sentou completamente imóvel enquanto Sakura consertava sua perna. "Você é mais durão que um time de chunins que tratei mais cedo. Dois deles me xingaram e o outro chorou sem parar." Claro, eles tinham sofridos queimaduras nível dois, mas Sakura preferiu não mencionar isso.

"Que bom que você não estava praticando andar sobre a água." Yuzuki diz. "Você poderia ter se afogado."

_Se ela abrir a boca mais uma vez eu juro que vou colocar essa mulher para fora da minha sala._

"Pronto, terminamos," diz Sakura. "Tente andar e me diga como se sente."

Hachiro desce da mesa de exames e da alguns passos receosos. "Não sinto mais a dor que eu sentia, mas ainda sinto algumas pontadas."

"Isso é normal, você provavelmente vai se sentir assim pelas próximas horas, mas depois disso você vai se sentir novo em folha."

"Obrigado, sensei."

"Sem problemas."

Sakura não deixa de pensar que se ela tivesse escolhido treinar seus genins essa manhã em vez de ir treinar com Sasuke, Hachiro nunca iria ter tentado subir em árvores sozinho daquela forma.

"Me encontre no campo de treinamento dez ao amanhecer" ela diz. "Parece que você entendeu como isso funciona, mas eu vou te ajudar com os últimos passos, okay?"

Hachiro acena e Yuzuki o leva para casa.

Sakura não tinha um favorito entre seus estudantes – ela aprendeu com Kakashi o que não fazer ao ser uma boa sensei – e ela vê um pouco de si mesma em cada um deles. Saito tem um controle de chakra perfeito e disposição necessária para masterizar jutsus médicos, ela planeja ensina-lo algumas técnicas básicas nos próximos meses. Izumi, uma ninja de primeira geração, apresenta o mesmo tipo de determinação para provar a si mesma que Sakura sentiu durante seu aprendizado com Tsunade-Shishou. Mas Hachiro a faz lembrar se si mesma das piores maneiras, ele se esforça mais do que seus companheiros de equipe e tem que trabalhar duas vezes mais para conseguir realizar a metade. Hachiro é o elo mais fraco em seus três genin, e ele sabe disso. Assim como Sakura um dia também soube que era.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se alguém não entendeu alguma parte da tradução, por favor me avise nos comentários! Eu fico tão focada em não tirar as características da obra original que as vezes traduzo muito ao pé da letra, daí nem reparo que em português fica meio confuso, então se você não entendeu alguma parte me da um toque nos reviews que faço questão de reescrever para que todos entendam, ok? Não seja tímido! Minha queria leitora Netunus sempre me da uns toques maravilhosos e eu sou muito grata por isso!<strong>_

_**Sinceramente muito obrigada pelos reviews e pelos favoritos, fico feliz que vocês tenham gostado da história. O suporte de vocês me faz querer traduzir cada vez mais, adoro ler a opinião de todos.**_

_**Feliz ano novo! Semana quem vem tem mais.**_

_**Beijos.**_

_**PS: Sabem a autora de Interim? Então, ela liberou para que eu traduza todas as suas fanfics, sei que tem muita gente que adorou aquela one-shot e pediu para eu traduzir mais coisas dela, fiquem de olho. E se você ainda não leu Interim, tá esperando o queee? É uma one-shot maravilhosa pós-cannon que eu traduzi mês passado, corre lá pra ler.**_

_**Conto com vocês mais uma vez :)**_

* * *

><p><em>No próximo capitulo...<em>

_"Me dê uma missão." Sasuke diz._

_Naruto balança a parte de trás do cabelo loiro e estende um pergaminho na direção de Sasuke. "Toma. Essa é uma missão de escolta rank-B."_

_"Não me insulte, dobe."_

_"Mostre algum respeito com o seu Hokage, imbecil! Eu não posso te dar toda santa missão Rank-S que aparece nesse escritório."_

_"Não, mas você pode me dar uma hoje." Sasuke queria dar o fora de Konoha, logo._


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Autora: SouthSideStory**

**Tradutora: c4ndyx**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In times of Peace [ Em tempos de paz ]<strong>

**[ Capitulo Quatro ]**

"Me dê uma missão." Sasuke diz.

Naruto balança a parte de trás do cabelo loiro e estende um pergaminho na direção de Sasuke. "Toma. Essa é uma missão de escolta rank-B."

"Não me insulte, dobe."

"Mostre algum respeito com o seu Hokage, imbecil! Eu não posso te dar toda santa missão Rank-S que aparece nesse escritório."

"Não, mas você pode me dar uma hoje." Sasuke queria dar o fora de Konoha, logo.

Naruto murmura alguma coisa sobre subordinados ingratos e vasculha algo pelos pergaminhos na mesa dele. "Toma, essa é uma missão de infiltração e assassinato."

Sasuke estuda o pergaminho que lhe foi dado. A missão consiste em se disfarçar como um mercenário e oferecer seus serviços ao Nuke-nin Fujimoto Gorou, líder de uma rede de criminosos diretamente saídos do Livro Bingo*. As informações recolhidas por Konoha indicam que esse criminoso tem um posto avançado não muito longe de Kusa. Uma vez lá dentro, ele deve reunir informações sobre os confederados de Fujimoto e então eliminá-lo.

Uma missão como essa levaria dias, possivelmente semanas. Perfeito.

"Essa serve." Sasuke diz.

Naruto bufa. "Bom, fico que feliz que assassinato é tudo que precisa para te fazer feliz. Mas então, quer ir comer ramen? Estou quase terminando aqui."

"Você não prefere voltar para casa com a sua esposa e filha?"

"Hinata levou Kushina para ver Hanabi e Hiashi." Naruto responde.

"Tudo bem então."

Sasuke sabe que seria perda de tempo sugerir algo diferente para o jantar. Ele espera Naruto terminar seus afazeres e então ambos se dirigem para o Ichiraku. O sol já havia se posto no horizonte e a luz quente e aconchegante do restaurante é como um sinal de boas vindas ao anoitecer.

"Oy!" Naruto grita. "Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke se vira para encarar sua colega de time. Ela está usando suas roupas médicas e cabelos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Sakura vinha da direção do hospital, então ele presume que ela tenha acabado de sair se seu turno no trabalho.

"Hey, Naruto," ela acena de longe para o loiro, então se vira e cumprimenta o moreno, "Sasuke."

Sasuke foi ensinado a nunca berrar em publico como o amigo costumava fazer, ele se limitou a dar somente um aceno curto como cumprimento.

Naruto acena com a mão de uma maneira empolgada, provavelmente indigna para um Hokage. "Vem jantar com a gente!"

Ela hesita por um instante e olha entre os dois homens que foram tão significantes em sua vida. Naruto estava ansioso como sempre e Sasuke tentava parecer indiferente com tudo, como sempre. E ele teve sucesso, por que quando Sakura chega mais perto é só para dizer ao loiro, "Da próxima vez."

Naruto nunca é tão facilmente dispensado. "Não, dessa vez." Ele diz, e a puxa pelo braço.

"Naruto!" Ela responde com o tom que normalmente usa ao dar bronca em alguém, mas permite que ele a arraste para o Ichiraku. Sakura se esforça para sentar-se no lugar vazio ao lado de Naruto, ela é tão óbvia disso com suas ações desajeitadas que Sasuke subitamente tem o desejo mesquinho de mudar de lugar e sentar-se ao lado dela de propósito. Mas, em vez disso ele pega o menu e fica lendo as opções de pratos, ato desnecessário, ele nem precisa olhar para a lista de itens disponíveis pois tudo ali já estava previamente memorizados pelos últimos anos de visitas.

"Tonkotsu." ele faz seu pedido e poucos minutos depois Teuchi coloca uma grande tigela de caldo de carne de porco e macarrão em frente a ele.

Essa noite Sakura pede Ramen com Shoyu sem o óleo picante (Previsível, ela odeia comida picante) e Naruto pede por três tipos diferentes de ramen.

"Meu melhor cliente!" Teuchi diz orgulhosamente.

Eles comem em silencio até que Naruto termina sua segunda tigela e diz. "Então, Sasuke, quando você vai partir?"

"Partir?" Sakura olha para o lado com um macarrão pendurado na boca. Ela fica um pouco envergonhada pela situação e leva uma mão até a boca para cobri-la e terminar de comer a massa.

"É, eu dei para ele uma missão nova, ele precisa ir atrás de um velho criminoso Rank-S que está se escondendo em Kusa."

Sasuke suspira. "Porque você não fala isso um pouco mais alto, Naruto. Acho que as pessoas da rua não conseguiram te ouvir."

"Rank-S?" Sakura pergunta. "Esse cara deve ser perigoso."

Naruto afirma com a cabeça e continua falando alegremente. "Ele se chama Fujimoto Gorou. Aparentemente ele e seus homens deram trabalho aos Sannins em Ame um bom tempo atrás."

"Eu sei quem ele é," Sakura diz, "Tsunade-shishou me contou sobre ele um dia." Sakura olha para Sasuke e pergunta com um certo cuidado na voz, "Alguma vez o Oroch-"

"Não." Ele responde.

"Tenho certeza que você é mais que capaz de encarar esse Fujimoto." Diz Sakura, "Mas você não deveria subestima-lo."

"O que te faz pensar que eu faria isso?"

Ela fica em silencio por alguns momentos, talvez pensando no peso das palavras que ela iria dizer a seguir. "Porque você é arrogante e nunca imagina que alguém é uma ameaça até que você quase morra nas mãos dessa pessoa."

A acusação não o incomoda -talvez porque ele tem consciência de que é assim mesmo que ele pensa- mas a afirmação de Sakura o surpreende um pouco. Ela tinha o amado por muito tempo e se agarrado a ele até o ponto de sufoca-lo, mas ela nunca tinha o insultado uma vez se quer.

Naruto ri e responde "Ela te pegou hein."

"Hn." Ele termina de comer sua tigela de ramen e deixa o pagamento em cima do balcão. "Estou indo para casa."

"Já?" Naruto pergunta.

"É melhor eu ter uma boa noite se sono se eu quiser estar preparado para encarar um criminoso tão perigoso." O sarcasmo não chega até o dobe, mas Sakura é muito mais esperta e franze o cenho ao ouvir aquele comentário ácido.

Ele espera que ela diga alguma coisa, talvez um ultimo aviso para que ele leve Fujimoto a sério ou um simples 'até logo'. Sasuke, definitivamente, não esperava que ela jogasse dinheiro sobre o balcão e o seguisse para fora do Ichiraku, mas é o que ela faz. Ela o acompanha por um quarteirão, dois, três. Silencio. Eles passam pela avenida que leva até o apartamento dela e ainda assim ela continua andando ao lado dele, sem dizer absolutamente nada. A paciência de Sasuke vai se esgotando conforme eles se aproximam do apartamento dele e então ele pergunta "O que você quer?"

Ao ouvir o questionamento dele, Sakura para no meio da rua. Ele continua andando até que alguns metros fiquem entre os dois. Sasuke até considera a possibilidade de continuar andando, a deixando ali parada no meio da rua deserta, mas ele não consegue fazer isso, ao invés disso ele se vira e encara.

"Eu ainda estou apaixonada por você." Sakura diz. As palavras saem fácil e calmamente, como se ela estivesse falando sobre o clima ou algum outro assunto bobo qualquer. "Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo, então não se preocupe comigo te perseguindo por aí."

Tem um banco de pedra bem ao lado deles, e não, ele não deixa de notar como aquela situação chegava a ser quase engraçada quando Sakura escolhe se sentar ali. Só que não havia nada de engraçado nisso tudo. Ela puxa o elástico do cabelo e corre os dedos através dos agitados e macios fios cor-de-rosa. É um momento ruim, ele conclui, para notar que embora ele geralmente prefira cabelos longos nas mulheres, ele realmente gostava dos cabelos curtos dela.

"A ultima vez que eu disse isso foi quando eu pensei que pudesse te convencer a ficar comigo," Ela diz. "Mas eu não sou mais essa menininha boba, eu não espero mais nada de você."

"Então por que você está me dizendo isso?" ele pergunta.

"Porque eu precisava. Porque já fazem onze anos -metade da minha vida-, Sasuke. E eu estou cansada de carregar isso por aí como se fosse um segredo. Eu já fiz tudo que consegui pensar para tentar acabar com esse sentimento. Eu tentei me afundar em treinamento, eu tentei me entregar para outros homens, mas nada funciona. Então talvez se eu disser isso em voz alta, se eu disser isso diretamente pra você, então esse sentimento finalmente irá embora."

Sasuke não consegue pensar no que responder. Essa mulher que ele pensava compreender por completo continuava a surpreendê-lo. Ele pensava que o amor que ela sentia por ele tinha desaparecido no momento em que ela tentou lhe esfaquear pelas costas, mas aparentemente ele estava errado. E que presunção estúpida de se fazer, realmente, ele deveria saber melhor do que ninguém o quanto o amor e o ódio estavam entrelaçados entre si. Itachi não tinha lhe ensinado essa lição?

Mas também existe algo além disso. Existia o estranho sentimento de possessão que ele sentia quando pensava em Sakura dormindo com outro homem. Pensar nela transando com aquele shinobi que ele encontrou no apartamento dela outro dia era uma coisa que ele odiava, ele odiava completamente, o deixava perturbado.

Ela olha para os olhos dele e sorri. "Me faz um favor, não diga 'Obrigado'. Só não diga nada, tudo bem?"

Sasuke se sentiu aliviado por não precisar responder. Mas uma hora depois, quando estava sozinho na cama incapaz de pregar os olhos, ele concluiu que estava desapontado consigo mesmo. Pois ele não tem certeza, dadas as oportunidades, como exatamente ele deveria ter respondido a confissão de Sakura.

**/**

Hachiro acena para ela do topo da árvore e Sakura não consegue evitar sorrir.

"Bom trabalho!" ela grita. "Você conseguiu!"

Ele corre de volta pelo tronco e então da um salto para o chão, pousando com a graça e precisão pelo qual seu clã é conhecido. "Obrigado por me ajudar, Sakura-Sensei." Ele diz.

"Eu estou aqui pra isso." Ela bagunça o longo e escuro cabelo de Hachiro e ri quando ele se afasta um pouco, emburrado pelo ato dela.

"Amanha vou começar a ensinar como andar por cima da água. Avise Saito e Izumi que nos encontraremos aqui as seis."

"Seis?" ele confirma. Fica óbvio que a ideia de treinar logo ao amanhecer não o agrada em nada.

Sakura da de ombros. "É tão cedo para mim quanto é para você. Eu trabalho no turno da tarde no hospital, então ou eu ensino vocês nesse horário ou não ensino, você escolhe."

Hachiro é um bom garoto, ele não costuma se queixar das coisas como Saito e Izumi com certeza irão. Ele somente a agradece novamente e parte para casa dando um pulo confiante na direção oposta. Hachiro tem muito talento inexplorado e é preciso somente um pouco de atenção extra para trazer todo esse potencial para fora. Se ele conseguir aprender a não duvidar de si mesmo, Sakura acha que ele conseguirá ser um forte shinobi um dia, créditos para o clã Hyuuga e para Konoha. E talvez ela possa ser a única que irá ajuda-lo a alcançar seu potencial, da mesma forma como Tsunade-Shishou a ajudou.

Sakura praticava taijutsu, andando de um kata para o outro e se perguntando onde estaria Tsunade-Shishou e o que ela estaria fazendo. A Quinta Hokage saiu de Konoha no dia que Naruto tomou posse do cargo e apesar de alguns ninjas da folha reportarem ocasionalmente terem a visto por vários lugares do país do fogo, ela ainda devia uma visita para aldeia.

Sakura se pega pensando também em Sasuke e se ele iria levar sua missão com Fujimoto tão a sério como deveria, se ele têm pensado nela e no que ela tinha admitido noite passada. Talvez ela devesse se arrepender por tamanha ousadia, mas ela não se arrependia. Era a coisa certa a se fazer e ela se sentia, acima de tudo, aliviada, muito mais leve e mais livre por ter falado a verdade em voz alta. Sasuke podia fazer o que quisesse com aquela informação, e provavelmente, ele iria optar por não fazer nada -mas Sakura não disse aquilo para ter algum beneficio em troca, ela disse aquilo por ela mesma.

No momento em que o treino termina já são três horas da tarde. Sakura está suada e suja, ma ela prometeu tomar um chá com sua mãe essa tarde e agora ela não tinha tempo para voltar até seu apartamento para tomar um banho. Ela corre pelos campos de treinamento para o lado oeste da cidade, na direção da casa na qual seus pais se mudaram após a reconstrução da vila. Não é a casa na qual ela cresceu -não ela seu _lar_- mas Sakura gostava do lugar o suficiente para saber o caminho até lá.

Okaasan abre a porta. "Você está atrasada." ela diz.

"Desculpe." Ela inventaria uma desculpa, mas sua mãe saberá imediatamente que ela estava mentindo de, qualquer maneira. Sakura tira os sapatos e os coloca ao lado da porta, tomando cuidado para não sujar nada.

Duas xícaras de chá esperam na mesa da cozinha. Quando ela pega a sua, Sakura percebe que o liquido não está mais quente. Ela é esperta o suficiente para não mencionar nada.

"Então, como tem passado?" sua mãe pergunta.

"Ocupada. O hospital está lotado, como sempre, e os genins estão me mantendo sempre atarefada."

"Bom, espero que você esteja descansando o suficiente. Você parece cansada querida."

Sakura toma um gole de seu chá gelado e diz, "Estou bem, tenho dormido o suficiente."

"Só estou preocupada. Você é muito jovem para lidar com tantas responsabilidades."

Sakura já tinha aceitado que sua mãe nunca iria lhe tratar como uma adulta, mas isso já não a incomoda do jeito que costumada incomodar. Agora ela entende que as tendências autoritárias da mãe estão impregnadas de amor e preocupação, não da falta de crença na maturidade da filha.

"Onde está o Otousan?" Sakura pergunta.

"Numa missão para Takigakure. Ele ficará fora por uma semana, no mínimo." Okaasan suspira e as linhas de expressão em sua boca se evidenciam. "Aquele idiota está perdendo nosso vigésimo sexto aniversário para escoltar um velho até uma vila qualquer."

Sakura sabe que não é o aniversário que realmente incomoda sua mãe. Okaasan sempre sentia falta de seu marido quando ele deixava a vila por mais de alguns dias e ela sempre achava algum motivo para ficar reclamando disso o dia todo. Seu pai e mãe são muito próximos e muito apaixonados.

Quando ela era mais nova, Sakura costumava ter vergonha por seus pais serem apenas genins. A maioria dos shinobis da idade deles eram, pelo menos, chunins. Ela sabia vagamente que seu pai tinha falhado o exame pelo menos duas vezes enquanto era um garoto, e sua mãe, por alguma razão, nunca tinha prestado. Aquilo era uma desvantagem em sua própria carreira, o fato que nenhum de seus pais -que eram filhos de simples civis- eram considerados ninjas de elite, e por um tempo Sakura ressentiu isso. Agora pensando melhor, ela somente se sente agradecida por este fato, o rank de seus pais os mantiveram fora da guerra e geralmente não eram em missões de rank baixo que ninjas costumavam perder a vida.

Ela pensa nos pais de Naruto e no clã de Sasuke. Pensa no pai de Ino e Shikamaru e lembra-se de Hyuuga Neji. Poder vem com um preço e normalmente são os mais fortes que morrem primeiro.

Mas eles viviam em um tempo de paz agora e Sakura não precisa se preocupar com seu Otousaan e Okaasan acabando como o Quarto Hokage ou Yamanaka Inochi. Com alguma sorte, seu pai iria se aposentar daqui poucos anos, uma bênção que poucos ninjas tinham a sorte de receber.

"Você parece estar com a cabeça muito cheia, querida." Sua mãe diz.

"Culpada" Sakura admite.

"Algo que eu deva saber?"

Ela finge pensar por alguns instantes e então diz, "Somente que eu amo você e estou feliz de ser sua filha."

"Eu também te amo, querida, e você sabe o quanto eu tenho orgulho de você," Okaasan diz. "Sua xícara está vazia. Quer mais chá?"

Sakura sorri. "Sim, por favor. Isso seria ótimo."

**/**

Se infiltrar no covil do criminoso foi mais fácil do que Sasuke esperava. Ele usou um jutsu de transformação para mudar sua aparência e se deixou ser capturado pelos guardas que faziam ronda. Eles o levaram diretamente para Fujimoto Gorou. O ninja renegado é um homem alto, de olhos claros e estreitos que mantinha os cabelos presos para trás em uma trança. O sorriso dele lembrava Sasuke de Orochimaru de certa maneira.

"Você estava xeretando minhas terras," Fujimoto diz. "Porque?"

Sasuke arruma sua postura e responde, "Ouvi dizer que você está contratando homens bons de briga e eu preciso de um emprego."

"Então é isso?" Fujimoto faz uma cara pensativa e despretensiosa. "Você não me parece um bom lutador."

Sasuke da uma cotovelada na garganta do homem que o segurava à sua direita, que cai no chão sufocado. Os dois que sobraram correm para conte-lo com força. O primeiro que chegou perto de Sasuke é derrubado apenas com a bainha da katana. Já com o segundo ele se demora um pouco, pronto para mostrar algumas habilidades de taijutsu e então, para finalizar, amarra o ultimo homem com um fio e o joga apagado nos pés do chefe.

Fujimoto se diverte com a cena. "E qual é seu nome, amigo?"

"Kenta."

"Então, Kenta, Bem-vindo."

A próxima fase da missão é bem mais complicada. Sasuke passa as semanas seguintes ganhando o reconhecimento de Fujimoto e algo que aparentava ser a sua confiança. O homem é cauteloso e inteligente e sempre faz as perguntas corretas, mas ele está mais interessado nas habilidade com armas de Sasuke do que com seu passado. Fujimoto precisa de um guarda-costas e Sasuke se mostra útil quando essa hora chega. Estando ao lado do criminoso o tempo todo é possível adquirir um bocado de informações sobre os aliados e subordinados dele. Hamasaki Haru mantém um prostíbulo subterrâneo na periferia da cidade de Tosogawa. Akiyama Etsuko é uma assassina que vende seus serviços aos preços mais absurdos, ela foi recentemente contratada por Fujimoto para eliminar alguns camaradas que estavam lhe causando problemas. Inoue Hideyoshi, um velho renegado de Amegakure, planejava invadir os cofres da sua velha vila para roubar pergaminhos com dezenas de técnicas proibidas. Sem contar os nuke-nins que ali se apresentavam, alguns samurais ladrões e outros criminosos de menor importância, Sasuke anotava mentalmente os nomes, habilidades e paradeiro de cada um deles.

De noite, quando ele não estava ocupado realizando uma tarefa ou outra para Fujimoto, Sasuke se deitava em seu colchão estreito e aproveitava seu único momento sozinho. Aquela transformação podia ser impecável, mas ele nunca se sentia confortável por baixo de uma pele falsa, em seus poucos minutos garantidos de silencio, Sasuke fecha os olhos e se lembra de quem ele é: Um Uchiha, ninja da vila da folha e um irmão mais novo. A escuridão e a solidão o libertam daquela missão e ele percebe que sente falta de casa, de Konoha e toda sua atividade frenética que nunca parava. Sua cama, sua casa. A tagarelice implacável de Naruto, e de Sakura, embora ele não possa se dar ao luxo de pensar nela agora.

Matar Fujimoto era um grande desafio. O Shinobi é cauteloso e mantém guardas o acompanhando dentro e fora dos aposentos que está. Sasuke poderia matar esses homens, mas eles não são o alvo e ele prefere simplesmente não fazer aquilo.

A oportunidade finalmente aparece no vigésimo terceiro dia. Fujimoto deixa seu posto para se encontrar com um aliado na fronteira do País do Fogo. Ele escolhe apenas três companheiros para acompanhá-lo: Haruki, Chinatsu e Sasuke.

**/**

Sakura não se permite preocupar-se com Sasuke. Sua missão está demorando mais que o esperando, sim, mas ele ainda era um dos shinobis mais fortes que ela já conheceu. Ele podia muito bem se virar sozinho.

Ela despeja chá em sua xícara na sala de descanso do hospital. Quente, forte e sem açúcar ou creme. O liquido tem sabor de canela, cardamomo e gengibre, típicas especiarias do verão. Sakura se senta, bebe um gole ou dois e tenta não ficar medindo os minutos que faltam para seu turno começar.

A porta se abre com força e Akiko entra correndo. "Sakura-San." Ele diz, "É melhor você vir comigo, rápido.".

Ela não estava preocupada com Sasuke na missão, então quando Akiko a leva até uma sala onde o Uchiha se encontra em uma maca, pálido, inconsciente e coberto por sangue, Sakura, por um momento, fica surpresa demais para conseguir se mover. Instantes depois seu treinamento médico fala mais alto e ela começa a dar ordens aos outros ninjas médicos presentes com uma atitude áspera e rude, mas sem se arrepender nem um pouco disso. Sakura sabe que ela é a melhor médica presente e somente os melhores iriam ficar naquela sala cuidando do de seu Sasuke-Kun.

Ela o olha e enxerga somente vermelho, o Sharingan continuava ativo em seu olho direito. Havia sangue por toda parte, espirrado em seu rosto, em suas mãos e encharcando suas roupas, era uma quantidade grande demais para ser só dele. Pânico brotava dentro dela, ameaçando acabar com a disciplina impenetrável que Tsunade-Shishou havia lhe ensinado anos atrás. Ela precisa se concentrar e se acalmar nesse exato momento se quiser ser capaz de salvar a vida dele.

Sakura abre a camisa rasgada do Uchiha e encontra uma grande laceração na diagonal, do peito até o abdômen, é um corte longo e feio, mas não muito profundo. Aquele corte sozinho não ameaçaria a vida dele, mas ele tinha vindo correndo sozinho de volta para Konoha logo após terminar sua difícil batalha e com isso perdeu muito sangue. Ela se pergunta como ele conseguiu vir de tão longe, como ele conseguiu até mesmo andar poucos metros naquelas condições.

Sakura concentra o chakra nas mãos e começa a trabalhar na ferida. Juntando a pele cortada, selando os músculos dilacerados e reconectando os nervos. Ela podia sentir a dimensão de cada ferimento feito nele, ela podia sentir todos os traumas na pele alva sob seus dedos, e se ela não tivesse certeza que Sasuke já tinha matado Fujimoto, ela faria aquilo ela mesma. Sakura interrompe seu trabalho assim que o tecido recém-consertado apresenta apenas uma fina linha rosada da clavícula até o umbigo. Então ela coloca a mão no pulso de Sasuke, por cima de seus pontos de pulso, e sente batidas fracas por baixo de seus dedos. Batidas fracas demais para um homem que detém de tamanho força. O chakra dela satura as veias dele, fazendo com que mais sangue seja produzido. Novas células, plaquetas e plasma. Lentamente, a cor volta às bochechas de Sasuke e ela pode sentir os sinais vitais se fortalecendo. A frequência cardíaca, respiração, nível de oxigênio e pressão vão voltando ao normal gradualmente. Quando isso é feito, ela volta a trabalhar na marca rosada no peito dele para concluir a reparação da pele. A grande cicatriz se dissipa sob o toque dela.

Os olhos de Sasuke estão fechados agora, o Sharingan e o Rinnegan escondidos sob a pele.

"Limpe-o." Sakura diz. "E eu quero uma enfermeira o monitorando pelo resto da noite."

Ela sabia que isso era uma precaução desnecessária, mas ela não iria brincar com a vida de Sasuke.

Depois de tudo, Sakura caminha até o vestiário com as pernas trêmulas. Ela se despe e vai com passos lentos até o chuveiro, torce o punho por cima da torneira e sente a corrente de água cada vez mais quente tocar contra sua pele, até que todo o lugar se enche com um vapor sufocante, resultado da água quase insuportavelmente aquecida. Ela se inclina contra a parede de azulejo frio e começa a contar até dez, vinte, cem, focando toda sua atenção nos números que pipocavam em sua cabeça para evitar pensar em outras coisas que não eram números. Sentindo que ela voltava gradualmente aos seus sentidos normais, Sakura termina de se lavar. Esfrega o duro sabonete do hospital em sua pele até que fique macia e rosada, em seguida ela desliga a água e se seca com uma toalha velha e áspera. Pega um uniforme novo do hospital no armário e termina de se vestir.

Ela diz a si mesma que aquele era somente outro dia de trabalho. Ela tenta dizer a si mesma essa mentira para que possa continuar colocando um pé em frente ao outro, para que ela não corra até o quarto de Sasuke e se sente ao lado dele até que o mesmo abra os olhos.

Sakura olha para suas mãos limpas e subitamente, aquelas já não parecem ser as suas próprias mãos, mas sim as mãos de outra pessoa. Mãos de uma outra médica qualquer que assistiu o homem que ela amava quase morrer na maca fria do hospital.

* * *

><p><em>*Para quem não lembra, o livro Bingo é onde todos os renegados e criminosos do mundo ninja são listados.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá novamente, leitores queridos. Capítulo tenso né? Sakura sempre me surpreendendo e tomando atitudes drásticas pra cima do Sasuke, ele parece estar amolecendo, não? Espero que tenham se divertido com o capítulo 4. Pra quem não se lembra, essa fanfic tem 15 capítulos e como eu posto uma vez por semana, se tudo correr como planejado, vou termina-la no final de abril, vamos continuar juntos por alguns meses ainda. :)<strong>_

_**Novamente, não entendeu alguma coisa? Me diga! As vezes é meio complicado manter a fidelidade da fanfic e acabo escrevendo passagens confusas em português, me avisem por favor, ficarei feliz de arrumar. Alias, preciso é de uma Beta, isso sim! :)**_

_**Mil beijos e obrigada pelos comentários! Semana que vem tem mais.**_

_**Ps: essa semana mandei os reviews de vocês para a autora, ela ficou feliz em ler! Valeu pelo suporte :D**_

* * *

><p><em>No próximo Capitulo...<em>

_Sasuke acorda com a luz do sol e um cheiro de maçãs._

_Ele se senta na cama e sente algumas pontadas latentes em sua recém-regenerada carne. Mas isso não é nada comparado com a dor que ele sentiu andando por metade do País do Fogo com a pele dilacerada, então Sasuke somente ignora aquela pequena sensação incomoda em seu peito. Sua boca está seca, ele sente a língua como uma lixa e o estômago reclama por estar vazio. Ele toma o copo de água que se encontrava ao lado da cama, mas quando termina ele ainda está com sede._


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Autora: SouthSideStory**

**Tradutora: c4ndyx**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In times of Peace [ Em tempos de paz ]<strong>

**[ Capítulo Cinco ]**

Sasuke acordou com a luz do sol e um cheiro de maçãs.

Ele se sentou na cama e sentiu algumas pontadas latentes em sua pele recém regenerada, mas aquilo não era nada comparado com a dor que tinha sentido atravessando metade do País do Fogo com a carne dilacerada, então ele somente ignorou aquela pequena sensação incomoda em seu peito. Sua boca estava seca e ele sentiu a língua áspera como uma lixa, o estômago reclamava por estar vazio. Sasuke tomou o copo de água que se encontrava ao lado da cama, mas ao terminar de beber ainda sentia muita sede.

Duas maçãs o esperam ao lado do recipiente com água. A primeira era vermelha com alguns discretos pontos em amarelo-dourado na casca e a outra era escarlate, a casca desta brilhava como se alguém tivesse acabado de tê-la polido, era um fruto perfeito, parecia que este tinha acabado de sair de um conto de fadas. Sasuke pega a primeira maçã e da uma boa mordida. Crocante e doce, um típico sabor do verão, mas não era o gosto que lhe chamou a atenção, a cor do fruto que lhe despertou uma velha memória. Ele se lembrou, de repente, de como seu irmão costumava comer todos os pedacinhos da maçã, mesmo a parte do centro e as sementes. Ele se lembrou também como todas essas lembranças que as vezes ele tinha sobre o irmão, sendo elas grandes ou pequenas memórias, ainda o machucavam.

Sasuke sabia de onde aquelas frutas vieram, mas ele não tinha certeza sobre o que a presença delas ali representava.

Ele não se arrependeu de ter atacado Sakura no dia que ela tentou lhe envenenar—Ali eles eram inimigos, shinobis habilidosos se enfrentando como iguais, e ela tinha todos os motivos para querer mata-lo —mas quando ele se lembra de ter jogado o prato de maçãs que ela havia cortado para longe, sem um motivo aparente, ele sentia algo próximo de inquietação e remorso. Uma vergonha latente por ter agido tão infantilmente, e por ter ferido uma garota gentil que merecia algo mais.

Sasuke se levanta da cama e se veste com suas roupas limpas que alguém tinha deixado ali—ele tem certeza que foi um dos seus colegas de time que as trouxeram (provavelmente Sakura; Naruto não seria sensível a esse ponto). Ele veste a calça e depois passa a camisa por cima da cabeça.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sakura pergunta enquanto se recosta no batente da porta para observa-lo, apoiando uma mão sobre o quadril. "Você não pode sair da cama ainda." ela diz.

"Obviamente, eu posso." Sasuke faz seu caminho para passar por ela, mas Sakura estica um braço bloqueando a saída.

Ele nota que ela não estava usando seu uniforme de médica. Sakura estava de folga, mas tinha vindo ao seu local de trabalho somente para visita-lo.

"Por favor," Sakura diz. "Pelo menos me deixe fazer um check-up antes que você saia." Havia algo no jeito que ela o olhava—algo doce, honesto, quase suplicante—que dificultou que ele deixasse a sala.

"Tudo bem."

Sasuke tira a camisa e permite que ela escute seu coração e pulmões. Ela pressiona os dedos firmes contra seu estômago e tórax e pergunta se algo estava doendo. Sim, doía, mas era uma dor tão pequena que ele somente respondeu, "Não."

E então ela coloca um termômetro na boca dele e Sasuke fica ali sentado se sentindo estúpido naquela situação incomoda. "Nós te demos remédios para prevenir infecções," Sakura diz. "Mas eu gostaria de ter certeza que você não tem febre."

A temperatura dele está, de fato, um pouco elevada, mas Sasuke diz que ela não deve se preocupar com isso. "É sempre assim. Tem sido assim dês de quando eu era uma criança." Quando ele era menor sua mãe costumava dizer que ele tinha fogo correndo nas veias, como todos os Uchihas.

"Bom, você está livre para ir se quiser." Sakura responde. "mas eu gostaria que você ficasse mais uma noite."

Sasuke odiava hospitais. Eles cheiram à morte e doença, expunham vulnerabilidade humana e muitas vezes dentro dessas paredes a dignidade era trocada por sobrevivência. Ele não iria ficar aqui mais tempo do que precisava.

"Como você acabou tão machucado?" Sakura perguntou.

Ele consegue se lembrar facilmente da batalha. Sasuke feriu gravemente Chinatsu e acabou matando Haruki, pois esse se recusou a sair do caminho. E então ele se lembra de como foi enfrentar Fujimoto sem interrupções. O velho desertor era um shinobi formidável, ele era habilidoso com a espada e também mostrou possuir um violento kekkei genkai que colocava fogo em tudo ao redor da chama.

Não era fácil para Sasuke assumir que ele estava errado. "Eu fiz exatamente o que você me disse para não fazer. Eu subestimei Fujimoto." Ele poderia ter usado o Susanoo, o escudo teria o protegido de qualquer jutsu que seu oponente fosse capaz de realizar, mas Sasuke considerou desnecessário o uso de tanto chakra somente para invocar seu guardião. Se ele tivesse sido menos presunçoso – menos arrogante, ele nunca teria saído tão prejudicado da batalha.

E foi assim que ele terminou quase morto, bem do jeito que Sakura havia o alertado algumas semanas atrás.

Ela prefere não ressaltar que tinha avisado que isso aconteceria caso ele não levasse seus oponentes a sério, mas ela evita alegrar-se com a desgraça alheia como, provavelmente, o dobe teria feito naquele momento. Ao invés disso Sakura somente pergunta: "Como você o matou?"

Ela nem leva em consideração a possibilidade de Sasuke ter falhado em sua missão e ele se sente uma pontada de orgulhoso por isso. "Chidori na garganta."

Ela hesita por um momento e diz, "Não me parece uma cena muito agradável."

Não, não era. No fim de tudo, a cabeça de Fujimoto permaneceu no chão ao lado de seu corpo frio, ligado a ele somente por uma estreita faixa de pele e tendões.

A perda de sangue nublou um pouco as memórias de Sasuke quando ele deu entrada no hospital, mas ele se lembrava de ter visto Sakura momentos antes de desmaiar por completo. "Você me curou, não foi?" Ele faz aquela pergunta mesmo sabendo que na verdade, era mais uma afirmação.

"Sim," Sakura diz. "Você estava bem machucado, Sasuke-Kun. Isso—" Ela pausa a frase ao meio e morde o lábio inferior, os dentes brancos entraram em contraste com a colocação rosada dos lábios dela. E então, como se tentasse corrigir o que tinha acabado de dizer, ela termina a frase falando as palavras mais rapidamente. "Isso realmente me assustou."

Porque era difícil para Sakura falar aquele velho honorifico em voz alta, enquanto ela tinha acabado de facilmente dizer que o amava, Sasuke não tinha certeza.

Sakura tinha salvado sua vida de maneira rápida e hábil. Mas não havia nenhuma brecha para uma comemoração junto a ela sobre esse fato, então ele se limita a dizer, "Obrigado."

Sakura parece surpresa. Ele se pergunta, tardiamente, se ela ainda deseja algum tipo de gratidão do homem que a tinha abandonado. Do homem que a deixou inconsciente em um banco de pedra anos atrás com nada mais que as palavras que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

Sakura o dirige um pequeno e honesto sorriso. "De nada."

O silencio cai sobre eles, mas é um silencio agradável, cheio de experiências conjuntas e respeito mutuo, nada daquele constrangimento estranho que costumava pairar entre eles depois de algumas poucas frases trocadas.

Então ele diz, "Tenho que ir, eu juntei muitas informações durante minha missão e preciso reportar tudo para Naruto o quanto antes."

"Ele ficará feliz ao saber que você já está se sentindo melhor. Ele estava aqui no seu quarto ontem à noite, mesmo que visitas noturnas normalmente não sejam liberadas para ninguém além da família."

Sasuke prefere não comentar que Naruto era a pessoa mais próxima de família que ele tinha, mas ele não precisa dizer nada, Sakura já sabia disso.

"Por favor, não faça nenhum esforço amanha ou depois, às vezes, mesmo que você se sinta bem, pode haver algumas feridas internas que foram perdidas—"

"Você não perdeu nada." Sasuke diz.

"E como você poderia saber disso?" Ela pergunta.

A resposta e curta e simples: "Porque eu te conheço."

Sakura cora e coloca alguns rebeldes fios de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. "Aprecio sua confiança em mim," ela diz, "Mas eu não sou perfeita e cometo erros como qualquer outro. Então pega leve no treino ou em qualquer outra atividade, ok?"

Sasuke respondeu com seu típico "Hn." e Sakura podia interpretar aquilo como um "Sim" ou como um "Não", ficava a critério dela.

Pela primeira vez ele percebe o quão cansada Sakura parecia — uma cor arroxeada coloria a pele delicada sob a sombra de seus cílios inferiores — Então ele se da conta que Naruto não foi o único que ficou com ele noite passada. Houve uma época em que tal pensamento teria incomodado Sasuke. Ele odiava que alguém presenciasse seus momentos de fraqueza e por essas razões ele preferia que ninguém ficasse ao seu lado quando ele estava passando por algo do tipo, ele ficava irritado principalmente quando Sakura estava preocupada e insistia em ficar ao lado dele mesmo conta sua vontade (por esse motivo um certo prato de maçãs acabou espalhado no chão do hospital uns anos atrás). Mas agora ele achava que aquilo já não importava mais.

"Te vejo mais tarde," Sakura diz. "Diga ao Naruto que eu mandei um 'Oi'"

"Claro."

Sasuke deixa o hospital e vai em direção a torre do Hokage. Está claro lá fora e o sol parece grande demais no céu azul. Era um dia quente, quente como em Suna, exceto pelo ar, que em Konoha esbanjava umidade. Ele começou a suar enquanto andava na direção norte da cidade e a dor começava a incomodar peito e no estômago, a sensação ruim piorava conforme ele continuava andando. Sasuke já tinha sido curado vezes o bastante para saber que esse efeito era normal, mas essa sabedoria não melhorava em nada essa experiência.

Sasuke fez seu caminho pelas ruas da vila pensando em Sakura.

Ela não tinha vindo de um clã antigo. Ela não tinha herdado algum tipo de dojutsu ou sofrido a questionável benção de ter a vida misturada a de um jinchuriki. Ela não tinha sofrido com responsabilidades dês de que tinha nascido e ela não era a grande reencarnação de um sábio. O destino não tinha reservado nenhuma virtude para ela.

Tudo que ela é hoje ela tinha feito a si mesma. Com trabalho duro, talento e pura determinação, ela tornou-se a Kunoichi mais formidável de Konoha, e possivelmente, a melhor ninja médica de qualquer uma das vilas ocultas. A força de Sakura não foi herdada pelo sangue ou destino. Ela mereceu cada conquista que tinha alcançado e mereceu se tornar quem ela era hoje. Sasuke respeitava isso.

**/**

Apesar do pedido de Sasuke para voltar a ativa, Naruto se recusou a designar qualquer nova missão para ele pelas próximas duas semanas.

"Eu estou perfeitamente bem," Ele diz. "Sakura me liberou para sair do hospital alguns dias atrás."

"Ela não te liberou! Ela te disse para permanecer por mais alguns dias e você saiu de lá mesmo assim."

_Que droga, Sakura. _Às vezes ele achava que ela contava absolutamente tudo a Naruto. Os dois eram absurdamente próximos. Eram melhores amigos e confidentes, o vinculo deles se fortaleceu durante o processo de trazê-lo de volta a Konoha. Talvez porque Sasuke tenha passado tempo demais sendo o centro das atenções de ambos—O objeto da afeição de Sakura e o objetivo da rivalidade de Naruto— Mas enquanto seus colegas de time confiavam e dependiam um do outro, ele ainda se sentia um pouco por fora. Eles se apoiavam mutuamente e com ele era diferente, mas Sasuke sabia que aquilo era justo. Afinal, tudo que ele fez foi trair seus amigos e a Vila da Folha, muitas vezes e de diversas maneiras. Qualquer fé que eles depositavam nele era um presente, não algo que ele tenha merecido.

Ele ficou de pé em frente a mesa do Hokage e não percebeu que naquele momento eles não eram apenas dois amigos argumentando sobre um determinado assunto, também era uma situação onde o líder discutia com seu subordinado. Naruto retinha o poder e os privilégios daquele escritório, o que significava que se ele quisesse manter Sasuke confinado dentro da vila, então nada o deteria de fazer isso.

"Eu fui embora porque não tem absolutamente nada de errado comigo." Ele disse, lenta e deliberadamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança ou com um idiota.

Naruto bufa. "Talvez você esteja bem fisicamente, mas para ser honesto estou preocupado com o seu, —qual foi a palavra que Sakura-Chan usou? Ah é, estou preocupado sua eficiência."

"Minha o que?" Sasuke pergunta.

"Sua eficiência," Naruto repete lentamente. "Isso significa—"

"Eu sei o que isso significa." O dia que ele precisar de uma lição de vocabulário dada por Uzumaki Naruto será um dos dias mais tristes de sua vida.

Naruto coça a parte de trás da cabeça e diz, "Eu li seu relatório. Ele não parecia tão bom assim, Sasuke."

"Eu conclui a missão. Reuni informações valiosas e o alvo está morto. O que mais você quer?"

Naruto inclina-se para frente em sua cadeira e de repente sua expressão corporal usualmente relaxada tinha ido embora, quando ele volta a falar o tom de sua voz é áspero e seco. Uma coloração avermelhada surgiu nos azulados dos olhos dele. "Você quase morreu e poderia ter perdido uma missão extremamente importante. Tudo porque você é desleixado e todo cheio de si mesmo. Então tire uma folga e pense em como não foder tudo da próxima vez."

"E Sakura, o que ela tem a dizer sobre isso?"

Os tons escarlates desaparecem das Iris de Naruto tão rápido quanto apareceram. "Sakura-Chan concorda comigo. Ela acha que você foi muito descuidado."

Descuidado e incompetente. Pelo que parecia, era isso que seus amigos vinham discutindo sobre ele pelas costas.

Aquilo o irritava, o jeito como ocasionalmente eles conversavam perto dele e sobre ele em vez de falar diretamente com ele. Ele odiava a forma como eles confiavam tão cegamente um no outro. Sasuke sempre teve uma natureza invejosa, consequência de viver na sombra de um irmão prodígio, em seguida reforçada pela perda das coisas importantes que a maioria das crianças tem garantida em uma idade tão jovem. Ele tem consciência que é inveja que ele está sentindo no momento, mas ele até mesmo teve o indigno pensamento de achar que algo a mais entre Naruto e Sakura tinha acontecido em algum momento durante os anos em que ele ficou longe da vila.

Aquela suspeita o deixou ainda mais nervoso enquanto pensava nessa possibilidade, então ele tenta evitar que o assunto volte a sua mente.

Depois do tempo em silencio que Sasuke tirou para devanear sobre possibilidades indignas entre seus amigos, ele se curva para Naruto, mas foi um ato exagerado demais para ser respeitoso, mas Naruto preferiu não comentar nada.

Sasuke sai do prédio do Hokage e vai direto para o apartamento de Sakura. Se ela estava tão preocupada com as habilidades dele ela poderia falar sobre isso na sua cara.

**/**

"Tem alguém na porta," Okaasan diz. "Quer que eu atenda?"

"Não, fica de olho no fogão." Sakura deixou o preparo do almoço nas mãos de sua mãe e foi até a sala atender a porta.

Sasuke estava parado do lado de fora da porta. Ele não parecia zangado, mas ela sabia pela postura rígida dele que algo estava errado. "Você disse ao Naruto que eu sou incompetente demais para fazer meu trabalho?" ele pergunta.

"Não!" Sakura da alguns passos para frente e fecha a porta atrás de si. Qualquer um que passasse poderia escutar a conversa dos dois, mas ela preferia que um estranho presenciasse isso a seus pais. "Eu disse que estava preocupada, por que você foi descuidado nessa missão com Fujimoto e normalmente você é muito mais capaz do que isso."

"Bom, eu estou suspenso por duas semanas." Ele diz de um jeito teimoso.

Sakura cruza os braços e responde. "Isso não foi minha culpa."

"Você não tem nenhum direito de ir reclamar sobre mim para o maldito Hokage—"

"Não diga pra mim o que eu tenho ou não o direito de fazer. Não quando você aparece no meu hospital sangrando até a morte."

Sasuke ri, mas é um riso curto e seco."Você não sai por aí reportando todos os shinobis machucados que você trata."

"Não." Sakura diz, clara e precisa, de uma forma na qual ele não pudesse interpretar de outra maneira. "Mas eu não amo outros shinobis."

Aquilo acaba por calar a boca dele, como ela imaginou que calaria.

A porta se abre atrás deles e ela se vira para ver seu pai parado na porta. Ele sorri e diz, "Sasuke! Porque você não o convidou para entrar, Sakura?"

"Ele já está de saída."

Otousan faz uma cara feia para Sakura. "Não seja rude, eu e sua mãe te educamos melhor do que isso. Claro que ele vai ficar. Entrem, os dois, a comida está quase pronta."

Os olhos de Sasuke se abrem em surpresa, ele parecia mais nervoso com a possibilidade de participar de um jantar em família do que quando estava sangrando perto da morte nas mãos de Sakura. "Está tudo bem, Haruno-San, eu não estou com fome."

_Haruno-San?_ Quando foi que Sasuke usou um honorifico respeitoso com alguém antes?

Otousan balança as mãos em negação e diz, "Deixe disso. Você jantará conosco."

E foi assim que Sakura, Sasuke e os pais dela acabaram ocupando os quatro lados da mesa barata da cozinha dela. Ela se senta e começa a comer, pensando no simples fato de que sua mãe e pai nunca vão parar de se meter em seus assuntos pessoais.

"Como você está se sentindo, Sasuke?" Okaasan pergunta. "Sakura me disse que você chegou bem machucado de sua ultima missão."

"Estou bem," Sasuke diz, e Sakura fica agradecida por, pelo menos, ele estar respondendo educadamente e mantendo um tom civilizado. "Sakura me curou minuciosamente." Então os lábios dele se curvam em um pequeno e fino sorriso, "Eu, inclusive, já estou pronto para voltar ao trabalho."

_Espertinho._ Sakura sorri de volta, "Você está sempre com tanta pressa de sair de Konoha, Sasuke-Kun."

A conversa na mesa cessa, mas Sakura apenas leva outra colher de sopa de suimono até a boca e finge que não percebeu nada. O olhar Sasuke lançava para ela podia intimidar qualquer outra mulher, mas ela nunca teve medo dele, mesmo quando ela deveria ter tido, porém Sakura não tinha a mínima intenção de começar a temer os olhares mal-humorados de Sasuke logo hoje.

Otousan limpa a garganta e diz, "Então, tem algo novo acontecendo no hospital?"

"Na verdade não, mais do mesmo." Exceto que ela teve de salvar a vida de um de seus colegas de time, de novo.

A conversa se volta para a política atual. Okaasan criticava o velho Daimyo, quem, de acordo com as palavras dela, continua a prejudicar o País do fogo em vez de morrer e desocupar o cargo. Otousan zomba da opinião forte de sua esposa: "Porque você não vai lá e o assassina de uma vez, Mebuki?"

"Talvez eu vá se ele elevar nossos impostos mais uma vez." Okaasan responde com uma voz irritada.

Sakura sorri por trás de sua xícara de chá e até mesmo Sasuke parece estar se divertindo.

Essa foi, surpreendentemente, uma refeição agradável. Os pais de Sakura não fizeram nenhuma pergunta pessoal a Sasuke e não contaram nenhuma história embaraçosa da infância de Sakura. Ela passou a refeição inteira ansiosa, esperando que sua mãe relevasse como, durante seus dias de genin, Sakura pouco tinha a dizer além de 'Sasuke-Kun' isso e 'Sasuke-Kun' aquilo, qual era a cor favorita dele (azul) ou qual era a comida favorita dele (tomate) e como foi um stress quando Ino disse à Sakura que ele gostava de garotas de cabelos longos. Como se aquele amontoado de informações fúteis somariam em uma compreensão mais significativa do garoto que ela tanto admirava. Mas Okaasan não contou absolutamente nada e ao final do jantar ela se sentia aliviada.

Após todos terminarem de jantar, Otousan dá uns tapinhas no ombro de Sasuke e diz, "Foi bom te ver Sasuke. Você deveria aparecer para jantar outra noite dessas."

"Quem sabe." Ele diz. O que provavelmente quis dizer "Nunca."

Os pais de Sakura voltam para sua casa, deixando os dois sozinhos no apartamento dela. Ela junta os pratos sujos, os coloca dentro da pia e abre a torneira. Sakura começa a lavar uma tigela, mais para ter algo para fazer naquele momento do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Você ainda está bravo?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim," Ele responde, parecendo muito mais cansado do que bravo. "Mas não com você."

Sasuke pega um pano de prato e pega a tigela recém lavada que Sakura tinha acabado de colocar no lado direito da pia.

"Você não precisa fazer isso," ela diz. "Você é uma visita."

"Eu não me importo." Ele seca a tigela metodicamente, como costuma fazer todas as outras coisas. "Eu costumava ajudar a minha mãe com a louça. Era legal, eu podia passar algum tempo com ela."

Sasuke raramente fala sobre seu passado, sobre a família que ele violentamente perdeu, e Sakura sempre ficava surpresa quando ela o escuta falar de seus pais ou de seu irmão. "Sua mãe era uma Kunoichi?"

"Sim, mas ela parou de assumir missões quando teve o Itachi e eu. Não sei se isso foi escolha dela ou do meu pai. Eu nunca pensei em perguntar."

"Eu acho que nunca seria capaz de fazer isso se eu tivesse filhos algum dia." Sakura diz. Ela esfrega a panela em que fez a sopa, a enxagua sob o jato de água quente e depois a coloca nas mãos de Sasuke para que ele a seque.

"Não?" ele pergunta. "Então quem iria cuidar da criança quando você e seu marido estiverem ambos em missões?"

Sakura sorri e diz, "Talvez eu me case com um charmoso civil e então terei um maravilhoso marido que fica em casa e cuida das coisas quando sua esposa kunoichi estiver ocupada."

Sasuke franze o cenho. "Eu duvido disso." Ele diz, "Não parece seu tipo."

E era verdade. Kenji, Hideki, Taro e Sasuke. A única coisa que esses quatro homens tinham em comum era que todos eram shinobis.

"Mas e você?" ela pergunta. "Eu não consigo te imaginar ficando em casa com as crianças. Você gostaria que sua esposa fizesse isso?"

Ele balança a cabeça negativamente e diz, "Não é uma escolha minha. Mas não, eu não gostaria que minha esposa desistisse da carreira de kunoichi. Talvez tenha funcionado para os meus pais, mas eu sou muito diferente do meu pai."

Aquilo não a surpreende. Mesmo que Sasuke fosse um homem tradicional em muitos aspectos, ele também era um homem que sentia atração ao poder. E enquanto as mulheres que cuidavam de suas casas tinham um determinado poder sob aqueles que viviam sob seu teto, Sakura não consegue imagina-lo casado com alguém que não conseguiria apoia-lo também no campo de batalha.

Ela fechou a torneira e entregou a ultima colher lavada nas mãos de Sasuke. Ele a seca habilidosamente e coloca o talher junto com as outras peças limpas em cima do balcão. Ele tinha empilhado todos os pratos e tigelas limpas e colocado os copos virados de cabeça para baixo. Aquela era uma coisa tão limpa e metódica a se fazer que Sakura sorri ao reparar na forma caracteristicamente exigente que ele arrumava as louças, ela não pôde evitar de pensar que, se eles compartilhassem uma casa algum dia, ela seria incrivelmente arrumada.

Sakura olha para o relógio e diz, "Eu tenho um turno no hospital em trinta minutos. Tenho que começar a me arrumar—"

"Alguma coisa aconteceu entre você e o Naruto enquanto eu estava longe de Konoha?" Ele pergunta. Sasuke se apoia contra o balcão da cozinha, coloca as mãos nos bolsos e faz uma expressão sem emoção. Sua linguagem corporal parecia dizer que ele estava perguntando por só por perguntar, mas se fosse verdade, porque ele teria trazido o assunto a tona tão subitamente, em primeiro lugar? Sem contar que havia algo estranho em seu tom, uma pequena tensão na voz que trazia um certo sentimento para aquela pergunta.

Sakura esquece seu primeiro impulso de chuta-lo para fora se sua casa. Ela respira fundo, passa uma mão pelos cabelos e responde, "Muita coisa aconteceu enquanto você estava fora, Sasuke-Kun. Foi tudo muito difícil, te procurando por todos os cantos e sempre falhando em te trazer para casa. Especialmente quando soubemos que você tinha entrado para a Akatsuki." Ela olha para baixo estudando o já conhecido piso de sua cozinha por um breve momento, "Naruto e eu ficamos realmente próximos, mas não existiu nada físico entre a gente, se é isso que você quer saber."

Mas aquilo não era a história completa e Sakura se força a encara-lo e admitir todo o resto.

"Eu realmente disse que o amava uma vez," ela diz. Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram e os cantos de sua boca fina viram discretamente para baixo. "Eu estava mentindo para mim mesma e mentindo para ele, mesmo não tendo a intenção de fazer isso. Aconteceu logo depois que descobrimos que você tinha se tornado um criminoso, e eu estava planejando— Eu estava planejando te atacar." Planejando mata-lo, era o que ela tinha dito nas entrelinhas e ambos sabiam disso, mas Sakura preferiu não dizer aquilo em voz alta. "Eu estava tentando convencer a mim mesma que meus sentimentos por você não existiam mais e eu pensei que talvez, se eu tentasse, poderia sentir a mesma coisa por ele. Porque eu realmente amo o Naruto, mas não do jeito que ele queria que eu o amasse naquela época."

"Não foi muito justo da sua parte, brincar com ele desse jeito," Sasuke diz, mas ele não soava hipócrita. Se algo pudesse ser interpretado no tom da voz dele, seria algo como _alivio_.

"Não, não foi, e eu não tenho orgulho isso." Sakura da um passo hesitante na direção dele e diz, "Porque pergunta?"

"Eu estava curioso." Ele da de ombros, mas parece uma reação muito desinteressada, visivelmente casual. Algo sobre aquele gesto pareceu falso.

Sakura suspeitava, da mesma forma que podia deduzir quando um paciente estava mentindo sobre ter parado de fumar, que Sasuke não estava falando a verdade.

Depois que ele vai embora, ela se arruma para o trabalho e em seguida toma o longo caminho na direção do hospital. Ela passa por civis e shinobis de folga. Restaurantes, lojas de conveniência e casas. E, enquanto Sakura caminhava a aldeia, de repente, parecia mais brilhante e cheia de novas possibilidades. Pois ela tinha quase certeza que Sasuke estava com ciúmes alguns momentos atrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá queridos leitores, como passaram a semana?<strong>_

_**Eu, particularmente, adorei esse capítulo! O jantar com os pais da Sakura poderia ter saído um desastre mas correu tudo absolutamente bem e deixou um gostinho de quero mais, eu adoraria ver o Sasuke tendo que lidar com as histórias que a mãe da Sakura têm da Sakura mais nova, hahaha seria uma coisa linda. Aposto que ele ficaria sem graça ao extremo. **_

_**Aliás, o que é esse Sasuke todo ciumento pra cima dela? Tomei logo um susto quando ele perguntou se ela e o Naruto tinham tido um caso, eu não estava esperando por isso. Por isso eu gosto dessa fanfic, sempre me surpreendendo. **_

_**Mas quero saber de vocês, o que acharam desse cap? Fico ansiosa aguardando a opinião de vocês :) Boa semana e obrigada pelo suporte! Beijos**_

* * *

><p><em>No próximo capítulo...<em>

_Duas semanas sem uma missão. Sasuke treina, limpa seu apartamento e tenta convencer o Hokage a mudar de ideia. Naruto permanece firme, mas diz para ele ir embora antes que ele mude de ideia e passe para três semanas. Então Sasuke pratica seu kenjutsu e volta a polir sua mobília que já estava brilhando de limpa. No terceiro dia ele já está cansado de jogar shurikens nos postes de madeira e já não existe mais nada em sua casa que possa ser limpo._

_Então quando Sakura aparece em sua porta pedindo que ele lhe faça um favor, ele está pronto para aceitar a oferta contanto que aquilo lhe dê algo novo para fazer._


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Autora: SouthSideStory**

**Tradutora: c4ndyx**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In times of Peace [ Em tempos de paz ]<strong>

**[ Capítulo Seis ]**

Duas semanas sem uma missão. Sasuke treinou, limpou seu apartamento e tentou convencer o Hokage a mudar de ideia. Naruto permaneceu firme, mas disse a ele para ir embora antes que ele mudasse de ideia e passasse a suspensão de duas para três semanas. Então Sasuke foi praticar kenjutsu e voltou a polir sua mobília que já estava brilhando de limpa. No terceiro dia ele já está cansado de jogar shurikens nos postes de madeira e já não existia mais nada em sua casa que podia ser limpo.

Então quando Sakura apareceu em sua porta pedindo que ele lhe faça um favor, ele estava pronto para aceitar a oferta contanto que aquilo lhe desse algo novo para fazer.

"Entre." Ele diz. Ela o segue para dentro da casa e anda com passos cuidados pelo chão claramente recém esfregado. Sakura sempre se mantém rígida ao visitar a casa dele, como se tivesse medo de sujar alguma coisa por ali.

Eles se sentam na sala de estar—Ela no sofá, Sasuke na poltrona—e ele pergunta, "Qual é o favor que você precisa?"

"Minha genin, Izumi," ela diz. "É do tipo fogo, mas eu realmente não sei nada sobre jutsus como o Katon. Eu estava imaginando se você poderia ensinar para ela sua técnica de bola de fogo."

Não era bem isso que ele vinha imaginando quando Sakura disse que precisava da ajuda dele. Sasuke se inclina para frente, ficando um pouco mais próximo dela e apoia os cotovelos nos joelhos. "É uma técnica avançada para um genin e requer uma grande quantidade de chakra."

"Não se preocupe com isso." Sakura cruza as pernas e, por um momento, ele segue os movimentos de suas coxas torneadas e brancas. Sasuke se força para olha-la acima do pescoço, mas aqueles lindos olhos verdes e a boca rosada não são menos chamativos que a visão anterior. "O ponto forte de Izumi é o ninjutsu e ela tem uma incrível reserva de chakra. Se ela tivesse cabelo vermelho, diria que ela é uma Uzumaki."

"Eu não gosto de trabalhar com crianças." Ele diz terminantemente. Aquilo era verdade, mas tinha algo além de sua aversão por crianças que o levava a responder negativamente. Ele queria evitar a responsabilidade de ter em suas mãos o bem estar de shinobis tão jovens. Fora que ele não tinha interesse nenhum em moldar e ensinar genins do jeito que Kakashi tinha tentado—e falhado— com ele uma vez.

Os ombros de Sakura caem e a expressão dela, tão animada momentos atrás, se torna cabisbaixa. Todas as partes do corpo dela parecem murchar, mas ela usa um tom forte e decidido quando pergunta, "Você não o fará então?"

"Não vou ensina-la." Sasuke respsonde, "Mas eu ensino você e você própria pode ensinar para sua genin, se é isso que você quer."

Aqueles lindos olhos se abriram e ele sente uma pequena satisfação em tê-la surpreendido. "Eu?"

"Sim, você. É um problema?"

"Não." Ela responde rapidamente. "É só que, bom, fogo não é meu elemento principal."

"Um shinobi deve se adaptar em circunstâncias desfavoráveis." Ele responde. Aquela frase a lembra de uma velha sabedoria ninja ensinada por Iruka em seus dias de academia.

Sakura sorri e uma covinha aparece em sua bochecha esquerda. "Tudo bem então, estou às suas ordens, sensei."

Era uma brincadeira, claro, mas algo naquelas palavras leves e brincalhonas dela o colocaram em uma posição difícil. Talvez porque, em outras circunstâncias, Sasuke sabia exatamente quais tipos de coisas ele gostaria de ordena-la a fazer.

"Quando começamos?" Sakura pergunta.

Ele se levanta e responde, "Agora."

Eles encontram uma área de treinamento com amplos espaços abertos e uma lagoa para ela praticar o jutsu por cima da água. Primeiro, ele ensina para Sakura os selos necessários ( cavalo , tigre, carneiro, macaco, porco , cavalo, tigre ), e ela cópia cada um tão rápido quanto ele os mostra. Em seguida, ele explica os passos básicos, como seu pai lhe ensinou uma vez: reunir o chakra, foca-lo em um ponto no peito e trazê-lo para cima através da garganta, colocando-o para fora pela boca.

"Essa parte é bem simples, mas para dominar esse jutsu é preciso menos precisão e mais força, por isso você pode ter um certo trabalho." Sasuke a avisa.

"Você já me viu estraçalhando pedras?" Sakura pergunta. "Eu consigo ter firmeza e força ao mesmo tempo."

Ele se abstém de mencionar que a sua força, com toda a aparência impressionante e eficácia destrutiva ainda se baseia no controle chakra e as habilidades necessárias para realizar o Katon era justamente o contrario. Mas ela provavelmente se daria conta disso por ela mesma.

Sakura se coloca na margem da lagoa, executa os sete selos de maneira rápida e fluida, respira fundo e exala uma esfera flamejante com quatro ou cinco metros de diâmetro. A bola de fogo pairou sobre a lagoa, quente o suficiente para fazer o vapor d'água subir em uma fumaça branca, por um tempo total de trinta segundos antes de se dissipar.

"Consegui!" Sakura diz. "Mas não foi grande como aquelas que eu já te vi fazer."

"É um bom começo." Ele diz. Ela tinha ido muito bem, especialmente para alguém com afinidade com outro tipo de elemento.

Ele corrige a postura dela— "Coloque seus pés um pouco mais afastados, sim, desse jeito" — e da alguns passos para trás assistindo as ações seguintes de Sakura. No inicio ela se esforça bastante, mas o tamanho do jutsu aumenta gradativamente a cada tentativa e em algumas horas depois ela expele uma bola de fogo tão grande que até mesmo seu falecido pai teria achado digna.

"Você conseguiu." Ele diz. Sasuke sente uma estranha sensação de orgulho, mesmo que aquela não tivesse sido uma realização própria.

Sakura sorri e diz, "Obrigada, Sasuke-Kun. Kakashi-sensei me disse que essa técnica é um ritual antigo do seu clã, então eu realmente agradeço por você ter compartilhado comigo."

Estranhamente aquilo não o incomodava, mostrar o jutsu de assinatura do clã Uchiha para alguém de fora de sua família. Pelo menos, não o incomodava compartilhar com ela. Ele confiava em Sakura, o máximo que ele conseguia confiar em alguém, e ela iria utilizar esse jutsu respeitosamente.

"Ah, tem uma coisa que você provavelmente deveria saber." Ela suspira e diz, "Naruto está planejando fazer uma festa surpresa pra você no seu aniversário."

Sasuke coloca as mãos nos bolsos. "Acho que não é mais tão surpresa assim." Ele diz.

Sakura ri. "Bom, eu pensei em te dizer antes de acontecer, assim você evitaria de matar nosso querido Hokage."

Ela o agradece mais uma vez e diz até logo. Sasuke a assiste partir com símbolo circular do clã Haruno nas costas da camiseta dela, algo tão familiar quanto a própria garota em si. Enquanto a vê se distanciar, ele tem o rápido pensamento que o símbolo Uchiha iria se adequar perfeitamente à ela.

**/**

São sete e meia da noite e Sakura acabou de terminar seu turno no hospital, ela tem meia hora para se aprontar. Ela toma banho, considera passar maquiagem, mas decide que ficaria melhor sem e troca de roupa duas vezes tentando decidir o que vestir. Primeiro, ela coloca o vestido azul que usou em Suna, mas ela tem a impressão de que ficou muito formal. Em seguida, ela tenta uma blusa verde e uma saia cinza, que se parece nada mais que uma roupa caseira quando ela se olha no espelho usando a combinação. Por fim ela coloca seu vestido preto, um palmo acima do joelho e expondo boa parte de suas costas.

Ela convenceu Naruto a mudar o local da festa de Sasuke de um pub fechado para o Tsukino's, um estabelecimento mais calmo e mais tradicional, onde as pessoas podiam comer uma comida gostosa e beber licor sem ficar completamente bêbadas. O aniversário de vinte e três anos de Sasuke caiu em um sábado, então o lugar já estava bem cheio quando ela chegou (cinco minutos atrasada com os dedos dos pés já doendo nos sapatos de salto alto).

O time 10 estava sentado no bar, os três eram igualmente unidos tanto na hora de beber quanto no campo de batalha. Sakura coloca uma mão no ombro de Ino chamando a atenção dela, quando a amiga se vira ela diz, "Ah, estou tão feliz que você não usou aquele seu vestido azul. Ele me lembra aquela blusa horrível que você usava para correr por aí em nossos tempos de genin."

A roupa de ino é tão previsivelmente fantástica que Sakura evita discordar de qualquer coisa que Ino falava, então ela somente responde, "Obrigada, Porca." Com o máximo de sarcasmo que ela conseguia colocar em uma frase só. "Você viu o Sasuke?"

Ino toma um shot de alguma coisa e responde. "Ainda não. Não acho que ele esteja aqui. Francamente, eu ficaria surpresa se ele aparecesse."

Sakura já tinha considerado essa possibilidade e se Sasuke não aparecesse nos próximos quinze minutos ela planejava ir até o apartamento dele e o arrastar até o Tsukino's, ele querendo ou não. Ela não ia deixar que ele pulasse sua própria festa de aniversário. Especialmente quando Naruto tinha convidado metade da vila.

Ela encontra Hinata sentada com a irmã mais nova.

"Por favor, pede um drink pra mim." Hanabi diz. "Eu sou uma ninja, quem liga pra qual idade eu tenho?"

"Eu ligo." Hinata responde com firmeza, mas gentil e pacientemente. Ela sorri quando Sakura se senta na mesa delas. "Oi! Você está procurando pelo Naruto-Kun?"

"Não, somente por uma boa companhia." E uma boa vista da porta para que ela pudesse ver quando Sasuke entrasse por ela. "Como vai a pequena Kushina?"

O sorrido de Hinata fica maior ao ouvir aquela pergunta, os modos educados dela sendo substituídos por puro orgulho materno. "Crescendo como nunca. Ela é uma neném muito boazinha, dorme durante a noite toda e já passa a maior parte do tempo dando risada das coisas. Todos dizem que ela puxou a mim, mas eu acho que a disposição dela é toda do Naruto-Kun."

"Eu concordo," Sakura diz, "E se esse for o caso, ela vai te dar muito trabalho assim que aprender a andar."

Hinata suspira de um jeito cansado.

A porta se abre e Sakura olha prontamente esperando ver Sasuke entrar por ela, mas quem estava chegando era Taro.

O Naruto tinha convidado todos os jounins de Konoha para vir nessa festa? O Sasuke, pelo menos, conhecia o Taro? Sakura não tinha certeza se eles tinham se encontrado no apartamento dela aquela noite. Se o encontro tinha acontecido, nenhum dos dois mencionou nada.

Taro a vê e sorri, anda na direção da mesa onde ela está sentada e diz, "Posso te pagar um drink?".

"Claro." Sakura se despede de Hinata e Hanabi e segue Taro até o bar. Ela pede sake puro (nada de sake sabor pêssego, esse nunca mais). Eles se sentam, bebem e conversam sobre assuntos triviais. Quando ele tenta passar a mão pela cintura dela, Sakura empurra discretamente a mão dele para o lado e diz, "Aqui não."

"Porque não?" Ele pergunta.

Ela toma um gole do sake e cruza as pernas. "Todo mundo está aqui e eu não quero que todos saibam que eu estou transando com você."

Taro, que tinha olhos sonolentos e astutos, diz, "É com _todo mundo_ que você está preocupada ou com o Sasuke?"

Sakura ri, talvez um pouco exagerada demais para parecer genuína. "Porque eu me preocuparia com isso? E outra, o Sasuke nem aqui está."

"Não mesmo?" Ele faz um leve movimento de cabeça direcionado para a porta e Sakura se vira tão rápido que Taro não deixa de rir. Sasuke, claro, não estava em lugar nenhum.

_Ino está certa, ele realmente é um imbecil._

"Engraçado," ela diz. "Muito engraçado, Taro."

Ele da um sorriso torto, meio arrogante. "Eu sou um cara engraçado."

Gritos de "Feliz aniversário!" ecoaram por todo o Tsukiko's, e dessa vez Sasuke realmente tinha chego. Ele estava tão lindo que quase doía olhar para ele, por alguma razão ele faz uma carranca feia quando a vê, e Sakura se pergunta se é porque ela estava sentada ao lado de Taro. Aquilo o deixava enciumado?

Ela espera até que todos saiam de perto de Sasuke para se aproximar. As pessoas voltam aos seus lugares e continuam a comer e beber, mas Naruto, que continuava a dar tapinhas nas costas dele diz contente, "É uma ótima festa, não é Sasuke! Eu até mesmo convidei—"

"Konoha inteira." Mas ele estava sorrindo de canto ao completar a frase do amigo. "Estou surpreso que você tenha conseguido achar tanta gente que não me odeie."

"Ninguém te odeia!" Naruto diz, mas Sakura conhecia o tom de voz esquisito de Naruto quando ele estava mentindo, e ela tem certeza que Sasuke também.

Tudo que ele responde é um típico, "Hn."

"Ei, Sasuke-kun," Sakura diz. "Feliz Aniversário."

Ele acena com a cabeça em agradecimento. Quando Naruto os deixa sozinhos para ir jogar um jogo de bebidas com TenTen e Lee, Sasuke diz, "Isso aqui está uma confusão, porque ele chamou tantos shinobis?"

"Porque a ideia de felicidade para Naruto é proporcional ao numero de pessoas que te aprovam e estão a sua volta?"

Sasuke da uma olhada no lugar lotado e diz, "Eu preciso de uma bebida."

"Vou pegar pra você," Sakura diz, "Você não deveria estar pagando por suas bebidas em seu próprio aniversário. Essa é um tipo de regra universal, eu acho."

"E te tirar de perto do seu namorado?" Sasuke pergunta. "Ele pode ficar ofendido."

"Taro não é meu namorado."

"Seu amante então." O olhar que ele lança para ela é critico, quase inflexível. Aquilo a tira do sério.

"Eu tenho certeza que você não iria me julgar por dormir com alguém que eu não estou namorando. Isso seria hipócrita, e você não faz o tipo hipócrita não é, Sasuke?" Ele já tinha feito sexo com outras mulheres antes, nenhuma delas era um relacionamento sério, nenhuma delas tinha sido namorada dele.

Sasuke da de ombros e diz, indiferente, "Eu não me importo com quem você se deita."

"Certo." Sakura se aproxima dele, tão perto que eles estavam quase se tocando. Ela esperava que ele a afastasse mas isso não acontece. Tudo que ela podia ouvir era a musica e o som de muitas vozes falando ao mesmo tempo dentro de um espaço pequeno, e tudo que ela podia enxergar era Sasuke. Alto, rosto sem expressão, inalcançável, porém lindo. Ele desvia o olhar para longe e essa pitada de nervosismo na ação dele é o que faz Sakura reforçar sua coragem. Ela diz, "Eu sei que você está mentindo, você se importa sim com quem eu transo. Talvez porque você quisesse que fosse com você."

Ele não negou o que ela disse, somente continua olhando para algum ponto fixo por cima do ombro dela. O coração de Sakura batia mais rápido e mais forte, pois agora ela tinha certeza que não estava imaginando coisas. Ela estava certa. Sasuke podia não ama-la, mas ele com certeza a desejava.

"Eu iria pra casa com você se você me pedisse." Sakura diz. "Tudo que você tem que fazer é dizer alguma coisa."

Ela se vira e, sem olhar para trás, volta para seu lugar no balcão do bar.

**/**

Ele bebia com Naruto. Uma péssima ideia, porque Sasuke era o mais fraco para bebidas do tim tolerância para álcool do jinchuriki era legendária. Ele foi atencioso ao parar de beber depois do terceiro copo de shochu, Sasuke pede uma tigela de arroz cozido no vapor para comer enquanto termina seu ultimo copo. Enquanto Sasuke comia, Naruto continuava bebendo, depois de duas garrafas de sake ele começa a relembrar alguns acontecimentos do passado.

"Ei, Sasuke! Você se lembra daquela vez que eu usei o harem no jutsu reverso na Kaguya? Eu pensei que o nariz dela iria começar a sangrar, ela ficou tão surpresa." Naruto tentava abafar o riso enquanto batia o punho fechado na mesa sem parar.

Sasuke come outra colher de arroz, engole e diz, "Aquilo foi uma ideia estúpida. Não acredito que eu concordei com isso."

Naruto da um beijo estalado na ombro dele e Sasuke resolve que iria dar um murro no meio da cara de Naruto da próxima vez que ele fizesse isso. "Nós estávamos desesperados. E não foi uma ideia estúpida. Funcionou, não funcionou?"

As vezes Sasuke tinha dificuldade em acreditar que, em outra vida, ele e Naruto tinham sido irmãos.E esse era um desses momentos. Ele balançava a cabeça para os lados em desaprovação.

Sakura se senta no bar. O vestido que ela usava tinha uma abertura considerável na parte de trás que destacava a pele branca e as curvas dela, ele podia ver perfeitamente os ossos gêmeos na parte de cima das costas dela e a linha da espinha de Sakura. O cabelo rosa cacheado caia por baixo de seu queixo, ele se lembrou da suavidade e maciez daqueles fios quando teve a chance de os tocar naquela noite em Koybetsu. Ela ri de algo que Taro diz e se inclina para mais perto dele. O outro homem estende a mão e segura o queixo dela por entre seus dedos gentilmente. Sasuke ignora a cena, come outra colher de arroz cozido e finge que está ouvindo o que Naruto diz.

Ela tinha o convidado para ir para cama com ele. Ele só precisava falar pra ela o quanto ele queria isso.

Mesmo assim, Sasuke não tinha certeza se deveria fazer isso. Ela o amava—Pelo menos, ela dizia que amava, e com uma única e notável exceção, ela nunca tinha mentido para ele. Sakura o amava e ele não a amava de volta. Se ela dormisse com ele e se arrependesse depois, aquilo poderia arruinar completamente amizade deles.

Mas Sakura era uma mulher crescida e uma excepcional kunouchi, ela não precisava que ninguém ficasse cuidando dela ou das consequências de seus atos. Ele deveria confiar que ela sabia o que estava fazendo quando disse aquilo e não iria sugerir algo que não conseguisse lidar depois.

Hinata vem por trás de Naruto e rouba o copo de sake dele que estava em cima da mesa. Ela toma o liquido todo de uma só vez, coloca o copo vazio no lugar e sorri de forma recatada como sempre, se ele não tivesse visto a cena com seus próprios olhos, jamais acreditaria se alguém o contasse.

Naruto ri e diz, "Tome o seu próprio sake, Hinata-Chan."

Sasuke gostava da esposa de seu melhor amigo. Ele e Hinata não se falavam muito, mas eles se entendiam um pouco. Ambos vieram de um antigo e orgulhoso clã e ambos eram os irmãos mais novos cujos pais nunca os deixaram esquecer o quão inadequadas eles eram. Sempre na sombra de uma irmã mais forte, Hinata se esforçou para se tornar mais forte e Sasuke sabia muito bem como era passar por isso. Então quando ela o deseja um feliz aniversário, ele diz, "Obrigado" e ele realmente se sente agradecido pelas palavras dela.

"Posso pegar meu marido emprestado?" Hinata pergunta com o jeito tímido que sempre teve.

"Por favor," Sasuke diz, "Tire-o daqui."

Naruto o chama de bastardo, mas sorria feliz enquanto pronunciava as palavras. Ele vai para algum lugar longe da vista de todos acompanhado de sua esposa.

Sakura continuava a flertar com seu amante e Sasuke considera a possibilidade de pedir outro copo de shochu. Ela o observa—o assiste da mesma forma que ele a assistia—e de repente, Sasuke tinha tido o suficiente. Ele se levanta e anda na direção do bar, na direção de Sakura.

"É o garoto aniversariante!" Taro diz e levanta um copo de licor na direção de Sasuke. Ele, particularmente, não gostou de ser chamado de "garoto" por um homem que era somente três ou quatro anos mais velho que ele, mas Sasuke deixa isso pra lá.

Ele olha para Sakura e diz, "Eu preciso falar com você. Sozinhos."

Ela acena positivamente com a cabeça, os olhos denunciavam a surpresa dela, Sakura diz adeus para Taro e sai do Tsukino's com Sasuke. Está chovendo lá fora, a chuva leve esfriava a noite quente de verão, eles permanecem embaixo do toldo no lado de fora do estabelecimento. Sakura fica a uma certa distancia dele e pergunta, "O que você quer falar comigo?"

Sasuke diminui o espaço entre eles, inclina o queixo dela com as mãos e pressiona um beijo na bochecha dela, tão perto da boca que ele quase pode sentir o gosto dela, e naquele momento ele entende que, aconteça o que acontecer depois, as vezes você deve compreender o que você quer para poder dominar o desejo que sente. Porque, pensando bem, se ele for honesto com ele mesmo, Sasuke sabia que ele desejava Sakura já faziam anos, e se ele não a tivesse para si logo ele poderia continuar a desejando por mais vários.

Ele se afasta e ela parece um pouco atordoada. Os olhos estavam com as pálpebras pesadas e os lábios permaneciam entreabertos, como se aquela abertura esperasse por um beijo que não viria. Sakura toca a bochecha delicadamente, de forma afetuosa, e ele imagina que ela estava traçando as impressões dos lábios dele na pele dela. Capturando com uma memória tátil o calor que agora já não estava mais ali.

"Vem pra casa comigo." Sasuke diz.

A chuva cai mais forte, desliza pelo teto e cai no chão como uma pequena cachoeira, poucos centímetros de onde eles estavam. Relâmpagos brancos e azuis brilhantes iluminavam o céu e o trovão seguia instantes depois. Sasuke ouve a tempestade cair e espera pela resposta dela.

Sakura da um suspiro instável e depois responde, "Sim."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meu deus do céu, leitores! Que moça abusadamente linda essa Sakura, FINALMENTE ela consegue fazer o Sasuke ceder aos encantos dela e parar de ser tão teimoso. Sei que vocês devem estar morrendo de curiosidade para ler o próximo capitulo, e não é por menos né? Vou tentar posta-lo o mais rápido possível para não matar ninguém de ansiedade nessa próxima semana. Só posso garantir que o capítulo 8 é maravilhoso e eu estou traduzindo ele vermelha dos pés à cabeça de vergonha HIHIHI; <strong>_

_**Obrigada a todos pelas reviews, follows e favoritos! .399 obrigada por sempre acompanhar a fanfic e comentar, adoro ler suas opiniões sobre o capítulo.**_

_**Sem enrolar mais por aqui, vou voltar a traduzir o próximo capitulo, beijos! Até semana que vem ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>No próximo capítulo...<em>

_Ela tinha gosto de vinho e arroz e cheirava como a chuva._

_Esses eram os únicos pensamentos de Sasuke enquanto ele beijava Sakura pela primeira vez. Ele mal podia vê-la na escuridão de seu quarto, mas ele podia senti-la bem o suficiente. Um corpo esbelto, toda a graça de uma kunoichi, uma mistura de suavidade de força._


	7. Capítulo Sete

**Autora: SouthSideStory**

**Tradutora: c4ndyx**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In times of Peace [ Em tempos de paz ]<strong>

**[ Capítulo Sete ]**

Ela tinha gosto de vinho e arroz e cheirava como a chuva.

Esses eram os únicos pensamentos de Sasuke enquanto ele beijava Sakura pela primeira vez. Ele mal podia vê-la na escuridão de seu quarto, mas podia senti-la bem o suficiente. Ela tinha um corpo esbelto com toda a graça de uma kunoichi, uma mistura de suavidade e força. Ele colocou os dedos por entre os fios molhados do cabelo dela, — ele amava aquele cabelo rosado, mas no momento a cor se encontrava escondida em um rosa pálido, o tom doce de rosa estava mascarado pela água da chuva — Sasuke inclinou a cabeça de Sakura para trás suavemente, beliscou com os dentes a pele sensível do pescoço dela e depois pressionou um beijo leve sob a carne já avermelhada. Ela agarrou o tecido da camisa dele.

"Vire-se." ele diz, e Sakura faz como ele pede. Ele tocou os ombros nus dela como vinha ansiando fazer alguns momentos atrás. Deslizou os dedos pelas costas nuas dela, seguindo a curva de sua coluna, em seguida abriu o zíper do vestido e ela o tirou prontamente, a peça deslizou para baixo a deixando com nada além de sua calcinha lisa de algodão.

Sakura ri, e o som da risada dela o aquece por dentro. "Se eu soubesse que isso ia acontecer eu usaria uma calcinha mais caprichada."

"Não importa," Sasuke diz. "Você não vai continuar usando ela por muito tempo."

Para provar o que disse, ele puxou a peça para baixo e deslizou a mão por entre as pernas dela, ao sentir o toque ela gemeu e sussurrou um baixo "Sasuke-Kun". Sakura já estava tão molhada que eles podiam foder ali naquele instante que ela estaria pronta para recebê-lo, ele tinha certeza disso. Porém havia outras coisas que ele planejava fazer antes de finalmente tê-la para si.

Sakura terminou de retirar a calcinha que ele tinha abaixado e se virou para fitá-lo nos olhos. Ela estava completamente nua para ele, com todas as linhas finas e curvas delicadas a mostra. Ele encaixou as mãos nos pequenos e firmes seios dela e deslizou o polegar pelo mamilo enrijecido e rosado. O corpo dela tremeu em reação ao toque dele e a respiração de Sakura ficou ligeiramente mais rápida.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Aham," Sakura diz e depois sorri. "Só estou um pouco nervosa."

"Por quê?" Ambos já tinham tido experiências antes, e como shinobis eles recebiam injeções para prevenir a concepção de filhos, então não tinha motivo para se preocupar com gravidez.

"Porque é você," ela responde. "Porque Eu—Você já sabe porque, Sasuke."

_Porque ela me ama._

Talvez isso devesse incomoda-lo ou até mesmo perturba-lo, mas isso não acontece. Tudo que ele sentia ao pensar sobre as confissões dela era uma certa sensação de conforto. Ela era a única pessoa a dizer que o amava desde Itachi e havia uma parte dele que sentia falta de ouvir aquilo.

"Sua vez," Sakura diz. "Eu quero te ver sem essas roupas."

Sasuke se despiu rapidamente e, pela primeira vez, deixou sua camisa, calça e boxer caírem no chão em vez de dobrá-las corretamente. Quando ele se colocou de frente para ela, completamente nu, sentiu uma estranha apreensão. Não por causa de sua nudez; ele tinha confiança em si mesmo e se sentia confortável com seu corpo. Porém ele não conseguiu definir a fonte de sua própria hesitação.

As mãos dela percorrem os contornos dos músculos do peito dele até a região do estômago. "Você é lindo," ela diz.

Eles tropeçaram até a cama com os lábios encaixados, seus corpos pressionados um contra o outro. Eles estavam emaranhados na cama, numa mistura de beijos ardentes com amor não correspondido. Sasuke a empurrou para o lençol e se moveu rápido, ficando por cima dela, Sakura envolveu as costas dele com seus braços o aproximando ainda mais dela.

Ela o segurava com seus braços finos enquanto beijava o pescoço dele, depois desceu os lábios pela pele branca dele, dando pequenas mordidas na carne macia até chegar no ombro, aquilo doía um pouco, mas ele estava adorando cada arrepio que os dentes dela conta seus músculos lhe proporcionavam, aquela pequena dor definitivamente aumentava o prazer. Ele desceu a mão e a tocou por entre as pernas mais uma vez, Sakura era quente e macia e, por aquele único momento, ela era completamente dele.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás ao senti-lo por entre as pernas, a respiração se tornou ainda mais ofegante e difícil de controlar. Outro relâmpago iluminou a escuridão do quarto e ele pode ver a linha graciosa da garganta dela e a curva doce que os seios dela formavam.

Não levou muito tempo para que Sakura arqueasse as costas contra a cama e agarrasse os lençóis com força, soltando um memorável gemido—Alto, comprido e necessitado que levou Sasuke a colocar um segundo dedo dentro dela, a preenchendo como ela ansiava. Ele a sente tremer e ficar ainda mais molhada em seus dedos, ele a tinha feito faz chegar ao prazer. Ela caiu ofegante no colchão e sussurrou com uma voz arfante: "Agora, por favor, agora". Ao ouvir aquela suplica saindo pelos lábios de Sakura, ele segurou as coxas delineadas dela com força, quase deixando a marca de deus dedos na pele branca, as abriu com desejo e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela. Ela não podia esperar mais, deslizou as mãos pelo peito dele, sentindo cada centímetro dos músculos abdominais bem treinados dele e desceu ainda mais, até que segurou o pênis dele com as mãos pequenas e o guiou para dentro dela.

Sasuke a beijava enquanto deslizava gentilmente para dentro dela pela primeira vez. A beijou mais uma vez abafando os suaves sons que saiam pelos lábios dela cada vez que ele se movia devagar saindo e entrando de dentro dela. Aqueles lábios avermelhados pelos beijos dele tinham um gosto de sake e algo mais que ele presumia ser o gosto puramente de Sakura. Ela era tão apertada que ele conseguia a sentir por completo, aquela sensação lhe dava tanto prazer que ele não conseguia mais distinguir o que era a dor de ter as unhas dela arranhando suas costas com a sensação de senti-la toda por dentro.

Eles se moviam lentamente juntos, mãos e lábios se explorando enquanto eles fodiam (mas ele pensava que aquele não era exatamente o termo certo para o que eles estavam fazendo no momento). Até que o lento e doce já não era mais o que ele queria, e Sasuke se afastou, saindo de dentro dela. Seus corpos se separam e Sakura perguntou incerta, "Sasuke-Kun, o que você—?" Sem responder nada ele a segura e a vira, a pressionando contra a cama. Ela o entende e abre as penas para que ele fique entre elas novamente e agarra os lençóis sentindo uma ansiedade crescente em seu peito, ele não perde tempo e entra dentro dela mais uma vez.

Sasuke se apoia sobre ela, a segurando pela cintura, e agora os movimentos são mais rápidos e mais fortes. Os gemidos de Sakura ficaram abafados pelo travesseiro e ele não gostou disso, Sasuke segurou o queixo dela, virando o rosto de Sakura para o lado e disse, "Eu quero ouvir você."

A respiração dele ficou mais rápida e mais irregular ao sentir que estava chegando perto de gozar, ele sentiu os músculos do abdômen e da perna se enrijecerem. Ele tentou ir mais devagar para igualar seu ritmo com o dela e trazê-la ao clímax de novo, mas ele já estava se segurando fazia um tempo e era ainda mais difícil se controlar pelo fato de que ele estava com Sakura, a mulher que ele desejou desde seus tempos de garoto.

Explosões de prazer começaram a acontecer em seu abdômen e se espalharam por todo seu corpo, Sasuke sentiu os membros tremerem e finalmente libertou todo seu prazer de uma só vez como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes. Ele derramou todo seu desejo dentro dela. E então, mesmo querendo muito se entregar a exaustão e se permitir descansar, ele é cuidadoso e continua segurando seu peso para não cair por cima dela e a machucar.

Sasuke beija a parte de trás do pescoço de Sakura, porque mesmo que eles tenham se separado ele precisava continuar a tocando.

Mais tarde eles se deitam lado a lado com os dedos entrelaçados, ouvindo a tempestade que caia lá fora. A chuva batia contra o telhado e mais uma vez Sasuke se lembrou de koybetsu e do conforto que ele tinha encontrado nos braços dela. Uma intimidade diferente dessa que eles tinham dividido momentos atrás, mas não menos memorável. Aquilo o assustava um pouco, o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele. Ter feito sexo com ela, talvez, não tivesse sido uma decisão sábia, mas era difícil fazer a escolha certa quando se travava de assuntos relacionados à Sakura.

Ela se virou de lado, colocou o braço sobre o peito dele e perguntou, "O que você está pensando?"

Ele podia mentir, mas parecia algo errado a se fazer depois do que eles tinham acabado de fazer. "Espero que isso não tenha sido um erro." Ele responde.

Sakura deita a cabeça sob o ombro dele. "Você se arrepende?"

"Não, mas tenho medo que você se arrependa."

Ela balança a cabeça e se aconchega ainda mais sob o peito dele. Ele sente a respiração quente dela bater contra a pele dele e a escutou responder, "Eu nunca iria me arrepender."

Ele se sentiu aliviado, porque qualquer que seja a razão egoísta que o levou a fazer aquilo, ele não queria magoá-la ou coloca-la em uma situação difícil.

"Eu amo você." Sakura sussurra, e ele pôde notar pelo tom tremulo da voz dela que ela estava nervosa. "Eu posso dizer isso? Você se importa?"

"Não, não me importo." Sasuke brincava com o cabelo cor-de-rosa ainda úmido dela e deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha dela. "Eu gosto de ouvir."

Ele quase desejou poder retirar o que tinha acabado de dizer, ele achava que ela merecia receber muito mais em troca do que ele lhe podia oferecer, já que ela lhe oferecia tanto. O Amor de Sakura não era um sentimento leve — Ela era feroz com seus sentimentos como era com todo o resto — ele sabia disso, e apreciava.

"Fico feliz," ela diz. "Eu queria te fazer feliz, se eu puder. Se você deixar."

Ela tinha dito algo similar a isso no dia que ele deixou Konoha. Naquela época a felicidade era somente algo que o distraia da vingança que ele tanto procurava e ele não a levava em consideração. Agora, embora ele tenha encontrado certo contentamento em sua vida simples na Vila da Folha, a felicidade parecia muito longe do seu alcance, sendo bem razoável. Mas seria indelicado expressar suas dúvidas sobre isso, então ele somente as mantém para ele mesmo.

Então Sakura se afastou dele, saiu da cama e colocou sua calcinha de algodão.

Sasuke se sentou e a olhou. "O que você está fazendo?"

Ela encontrou seu vestido preto jogado no chão e respondeu, "Eu, bom, imagino que esteja na hora de eu ir para casa."

Ele a observou naquele momento, ela segurava o vestido preto amassado nas mãos, esperando ansiosamente para ver se ele a convidaria para ficar. "Volte para cama." Ele disse.

Sakura sorriu, deslizou de volta para debaixo das cobertas e se entrelaçou a ele novamente. Eles se beijaram até que a chuva parou e o céu começou a clarear, e então, pela primeira vez desde que ele era um menino, Sasuke pegou no sono nos braços de alguém que o amava.

**/**

Ela acordou em uma cama vazia que cheirava a Sasuke. Sakura se espreguiçou em meio aos lençóis amarrotados e sorriu com as lembranças da noite passada.

Nunca tinha sido assim antes. Nem Hideki ou Kenji a trouxeram nenhum tipo de prazer, e qualquer que fosse a satisfação corporal que ela tinha com Taro, era completamente vazia e sem sentido. Sexo com Sasuke era algo completamente diferente. Algo infinitamente melhor que tudo.

Pelos raios de sol que entravam pelas cortinas, Sakura imaginou que deveriam ser por volta do meio dia. Ela bocejou, se levantou da cama e foi até a cozinha. Encontrou Sasuke servindo dois copos de suco de laranja. Ele levantou os olhos e, por alguns instantes, eles permaneceram nos seios nus dela antes de subirem para encarar os olhos verdes de Sakura.

"Bom dia," ela diz. Ele acenou com a cabeça e terminou de encher o segundo copo com suco. Ela o pegou e bebeu o liquido com satisfação, Sakura estava com sede e o suco levou embora o gosto de sono.

"Quando você precisa ir para o hospital?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Não até o por do sol. Estou encarregada do turno da noite." Ela responde. "Mas tenho que treinar meus genins às três."

Ele a olha de cima a baixo e Sakura sentiu as bochechas arderem com isso, mas ela se recusou a cobrir os seios com vergonha. "Você quer conversar sobre a noite passada?"

"Tem algo que precisamos conversar sobre isso?" Sasuke diz.

"Eu não sei," Sakura diz. "Talvez nós devêssemos decidir se iremos ou não contar as pessoas sobre isso."

Sasuke balança a cabeça negativamente. "Isso não é da conta de ninguém."

"Tudo bem." Ela terminou de beber o suco e colocou o copo vazio dentro da pia. As mãos dela pareciam vazias sem algo para segurar, então ela as junta num ato um pouco nervoso. "Isso é algo que você gostaria fazer de novo?"

Ele ficou sem silencio por um tempo, e bem quando Sakura tinha certeza que ele não iria responder nada ele responde, "Sim."

Ela não pode evitar abrir um sorriso e dizer. "Eu também."

Eles tomaram banho juntos e Sakura descobriu que Sasuke gostava da água tão quente quanto ela. Ela esfregou as costas dele e ele lavou os cabelos dela enquanto depositava alguns beijos no pescoço de Sakura, ela se sentiu leve e estonteada. Eles se secaram, voltaram para a cama e fizeram amor mais uma vez. Dessa vez com Sakura por cima, encaixando-se sobre os quadris dele, ela achou aquilo bem melhor com a luz do sol invadindo o quarto. Sakura podia ver tudo: Os músculos definidos dele se contraindo enquanto ele acompanhava seus movimentos, o suor que escorria pela pele branca dele e o jeito que ele abria levemente a boca e fechava os olhos enquanto chegava ao prazer.

Depois eles se beijaram e Sakura chegou a conclusão que ela poderia fazer isso para sempre que permaneceria feliz por todos os dias. Mas ela sabia que isso entre eles, seja o que for, iria durar somente enquanto Sasuke quisesse que durasse, porém ela resolveu não se preocupar com isso. Simplesmente aproveitar os momentos, aproveitar esse presente inesperado que ele estava lhe dando.

Sakura se manteve ocupada nos dias seguintes. Ela saiu para fazer comprar com Ino, praticou taijutsu com Tenten e Lee, curou shinobis no hospital, tomou chá com seus pais e treinou seus genins para o exame chuunin que estava para acontecer. Ela tentou não esperar nada vindo de Sasuke, o que foi bom porque ela só encontrou com ele na quarta feira seguinte, e só porque ele apareceu no hospital durante o turno dela.

Ele tinha duas costelas quebradas e um grande hematoma perto do estômago. "Como você se machucou assim?" Sakura perguntou, "Achei que você ainda estivesse suspenso."

"Eu estou." Sasuke estremeceu quando ela tocou seu abdômen verificando se existia qualquer sinal de hemorragia interna. "Eu estava treinando com o Naruto."

Ela revirou os olhos. Quando aqueles dois treinavam era inevitável que o campo de treinamento fosse completamente destruído e ambos acabassem saindo feridos dali. "Suponho que você tenha perdido?" Ela pergunta.

"Não." Sasuke responde seco. "Foi um empate."

Sakura concentrou o chakra nas mãos, as colocou por cima do peito dele e trabalhou nas costelas quebradas. "Então porque o Naruto não está por aqui curando os ossos quebrados?"

"Porque ele provavelmente foi para casa para que sua esposa cuide disso." Sasuke diz.

"Eu não entendo porque vocês não podem se socar um pouco mais leve quando treinam."

"Nós fazemos isso."

Ela imaginou que aquilo fosse verdade. Se fosse de outra forma um deles provavelmente acabaria morto.

Assim que ela terminou, Sasuke se levantou e se alongou para testar como estavam as costelas curadas. "Obrigado," ele diz. "Quando seu turno acaba?"

"Seis e meia." Sakura o observou colocar a camisa, mas não da forma profissional que deveria. "Por quê?"

Sasuke terminou de se ajeitar e disse, "Eu quero te ver. Venha no meu apartamento quando terminar aqui."

As próximas três horas foram, possivelmente, as mais demoradas de toda a vida dela.

**/**

Após o encontro deles no hospital, os dias de Sakura permaneceram praticamente os mesmos. Curando feridos, ensinando seus genins e os levando em missões, socializando nos momentos de folga. Mas as noites começaram a ser completamente diferentes, pois ela e Sasuke fizeram um acordo (sem a necessidade de palavras) que ela passaria aquelas horas com ele.

Essa noite, após voltar de uma curta missão rank-C com Saito, Izumi e Hachiru, ela foi até o apartamento de Sasuke. Eles jantaram juntos e ele perguntou sobre o dia dela.

Sakura deu um gole em seu chá e respondeu, "Foi tudo bem, nossa missão foi bem normal, nada de surpresas, apenas escoltar diplomatas do ponto A até o ponto B. E você? O que você fez?"

"Eu treinei com o Kakashi e com o Gai. Aprendi alguns ninjutsus novos." Sasuke diz. "Minha suspensão acaba amanha, então eu posso dar o fora da vila, finalmente."

Sakura colocou os hachis na mesa, considerando se devia ou não manter seus pensamentos para si mesma e então diz, "Você realmente não gosta daqui tanto assim, Sasuke-Kun?"

"Existem coisas em Konoha que eu amo e coisas em Konoha que eu odeio, mas isso não tem nada a ver com a minha vontade de sair. Eu não consigo ficar confinado, sendo obrigado a ficar em um só lugar, mesmo que esse lugar seja a minha casa." Sasuke comeu uma colher de arroz, mastigou, engoliu e completou a frase, "Mas eu não tenho certeza se você estava realmente me perguntando sobre a vila."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Sakura perguntou, mesmo que ela o tenha entendido bem o suficiente.

"Eu quis dizer que você estava falando sobre si mesma e não sobre Konoha." Sasuke a olhava nos olhos, claramente esperando escutar o que ela iria responder.

"Talvez eu estivesse mesmo." Sakura admite.

A mão dele se moveu para frente, quase como se ele quisesse alcançar o braço dela, mas ele logo a puxou de volta. Sasuke fez uma cara feia e disse, "Não foi fácil te deixar aquela noite."

Ela não precisava perguntar sobre qual noite ele estava falando; ela sabia muito bem ao que ele se referia. "Mas você deixou." Sakura disse. "Você foi embora. As vezes eu me pergunto se você faria isso de novo. Aceitar uma missão qualquer e nunca mais voltar."

Sasuke não a oferece nenhuma explicação, não a oferece nenhuma garantia que ela e o Time 7 significavam tanto para ele que os abandonar mais uma vez estava fora de cogitação, ele somente diz, "Não vou fazer isso."

_Por Itachi. _Tudo sempre circulava em torno do irmão dele. Ela se perguntava, as vezes, se ainda existia lugar no coração de Sasuke para alguém além daqueles já estavam mortos. Se amar os vivos era um sentimento muito precário para entretê-lo. Existiam algumas coisas que jamais deveriam ser ditas em voz alta, e ela sabia que aqueles pensamentos eram uma dessas coisas.

Eles terminam de jantar e lavam a louça. (dessa vez ele lavou e ela secou.)

"Vamos pra cama." ele diz, e ela o segue até o quarto.

Sasuke a empresta uma de suas camisas para que ela use de pijama e a surpreende dando um tapinha nas costas dela, bem em cima do símbolo Uchiha e diz, "Fica bem em você."

Ela diz a si mesma para não criar muitas expectativas com aquilo e responde, "Obrigada."

Eles se ajeitaram por baixo da coberta e ele a puxou para perto, depois abaixou a gola alta da camisa empestada e a beijou no pescoço. Sakura se perdia nos sentimentos que Sasuke despertava nela. Eles trocaram toques no escuro do quarto, caricias suaves, primeiro por cima da roupa um do outro, depois por baixo. Quando ele deslizou a mão por baixo da calcinha dela, Sakura segurou o pulso dele e disse: "Podemos apenas dormir? Estou tão cansada hoje."

Sasuke afirmou que sim com a cabeça e deu um beijo gentil na bochecha dela. Ele se arrumou na cama e a enlaçou pela cintura com um dos braços, ela se aproximou mais e se arrumou deitando por cima do peito dele, apreciando o calor natural da pele dele, então ela disse, "Boa noite."

"Boa noite, Sakura-Chan."

Ele já a tinha chamado assim antes? Ela sabia que não.

Sakura pegou no sono com um sorriso no rosto.

**/**

"Acorde."

Ela se mexeu preguiçosamente, se espreguiçou e bocejou. "Sasuke-Kun, ainda é cedo." Sakura não precisou olhar pela janela para saber que ainda não tinha amanhecido.

Ele estava de pé, já vestido propriamente para sair. "Estou saindo," ele diz.

Ainda confusa pelo sono e ainda acordando lentamente, levou alguns momentos para que ela interpretasse corretamente as palavras que ele disse. "Ah.. Quando você volta?"

"Não sei. Depende do tipo de missão que o Naruto vai me passar."

"Certo, é verdade." Sakura diz. Ela se sentou, esfregou os olhos e sorriu docemente para ele. "Você vai me procurar quando voltar pra casa?"

Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça e respondeu, "Claro."

"Adeus, Sasuke-kun." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e levantou a mão procurando a dele. Ele permitiu que ela a segurasse e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela. "Tome cuidado." Ela conclui.

Sasuke apertou a mão dela uma ultima vez e disse, "Adeus, Sakura."

Ele então a solta, vira-se e anda na direção da porta.

Assim que ela ouve a porta da frente se fechar, Sakura deita-se novamente e puxa o travesseiro dele contra seu peito. Ela esconde o rosto na maciez do travesseiro e respira aquele perfume de outono que pertencia a Sasuke. Como uma fogueira que queimava com um fogo baixo, somente com pouca fumaça e brasas escarlates.

Sakura não o vê pelos próximos vinte e seis dias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá! Espero ter atendido às expectativas de todos com esse capítulo sete. Sei que prometi tentar postar antes mas eu acabei ficando enrolada e só consegui postar hoje, vocês me perdoam?<strong>_

_**Mas meu deus! Achei muito difícil traduzir uma cena de sexo, primeiro porque passei pelo estágio de ficar com a danada da vergonha, depois porque eu vi o quanto é complicado deixar fiel a obra original e ainda adaptar para deixar a cena de acordo com a nossa linguagem. Quero saber o que acharam, por favor me deem um feedback. Nunca escrevi ou traduzi uma cena dessa antes. hihihihihi**_

_**Sei que vocês devem estar querendo matar o Sasuke, eu também quero. Ele é um cretino com a coitada da Sakura, ele age todo grosso e da uns cortes nela e depois vai lá e a chama de Sakura-Chan' enquanto a segura pela cintura, tipo, CARA! SE DECIDE. Ou tu é um fofo ou tu é um grosso sem coração! Mas eu entendo, sem esse charme todo ele não seria o Sasuke que conhecemos. **_

_**Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando, espero não ter matado ninguém de ansiedade nessa última semana. Lembrem-se que eu estou aguardando ansiosamente pelo review de vocês, quero saber a opinião de todo mundo, hein?**_

_**Até semana que vem, beijos!**_

* * *

><p><em>No próximo capítulo...<em>

_Sasuke permanecia sentado em uma cadeira dura de madeira dentro do quarto de hotel do embaixador Akiyama. Ele ficou encarregado de vigiá-lo durante a noite, então seu dever era ficar sentado no escuro cuidando para que nenhum intruso apareça, além de ficar ouvindo os roncos estrondosos do velho. Seus companheiros de equipe Anbu dormiam nas proximidades e logo um deles iria acordar e tomar seu posto. Sasuke ficou ali sentado por horas e estava tão entediado que já desejava que um shinobi inimigo entrasse pela porta, mesmo que fosse apenas para ter uma chance de sair daquela cadeira desconfortável e fazer alguma coisa._


	8. Capítulo Oito

**Autora: SouthSideStory**

**Tradutora: c4ndyx**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In times of Peace [ Em tempos de paz ]<strong>

**[ Capítulo Oito ]**

Sasuke permanecia sentado em uma cadeira dura de madeira dentro do quarto de hotel do embaixador Akiyama. Ele ficou encarregado de vigiá-lo durante a noite, então seu dever era ficar sentado no escuro cuidando para que nenhum intruso apareça, além de ficar ouvindo os roncos estrondosos do velho. Seus companheiros de equipe Anbu dormiam nas proximidades e logo um deles iria acordar e tomar seu posto. Sasuke ficou ali sentado por horas e estava tão entediado que já desejava que um shinobi inimigo entrasse pela porta, mesmo que fosse apenas para ter uma chance de sair daquela cadeira desconfortável e fazer alguma coisa.

Ele havia aceitado uma longa missão rank-B que consistia em escoltar um chato embaixador do Páis do fogo entre as cinco nações por uma única razão: Ficar o mais longe possível de Sakura. Ele tinha passado seus últimos dias de suspensão junto a ela. Eles conversavam, dividiam refeições, treinaram, lavavam os pratos e, principalmente, dormiam juntos. Sasuke encontrou certo tipo de conforto em realizar as mais ordinárias atividades do dia-a-dia com ela. Ele não fazia ideia o que fazer com essa satisfação que ela lhe proporcionava e ainda havia o sexo incrível entre eles, que também era algo a se considerar.

Sasuke tinha transado com duas mulheres antes de Sakura. A primeira, Minami, era uma civil alguns anos mais velha. Eles se conheceram e saíram juntos no ano em que ele fez dezoito anos. Eram encontros ocasionais e simples, prazerosos o suficiente para continuar acontecendo, e o relacionamento não existia fora de quatro paredes. Minami nunca perguntou a ele sobre o Clã ou o porque dele ter abandonado Konoha, e Sasuke nunca a perguntou sobre a criança que ele via nas fotos penduradas nas paredes dela. Eles se separaram tranquilamente quando o verão se tornou Outono, e sempre que Sasuke a via pela rua ele acenava com a cabeça em saudação.

A segunda foi a mais de um ano atrás. Ele conheceu Kazue em um bar nos arredores de Konoha. A kunoichi era bonita, estatura mediana, com os cabelos vermelhos escuros e olhos verde azulados. Sendo honesto, a combinação de cores e estatura o lembrou de Sakura. Eles transaram no sofá do apartamento dela, de forma rápida e áspera, e Sasuke passou o tempo todo imaginando outra pessoa no lugar da mulher que se encontrava por baixo dele. Ele não tinha orgulho disso e eles nunca mais se falaram depois.

Sasuke não era um novato com relação a sexo, mas o que ele tinha experimentado com Sakura era tão diferente das suas experiências passadas que não fazia nem sentido fazer qualquer comparação entre elas. Às vezes ela o tocava com certa veneração, como se ele fosse algo precioso demais. Às vezes ela o tocava com paixão, como se desejasse todas as partes do corpo dele, aquilo transparecia em cada carícia que ela lhe fazia. Mas na verdade, ela não precisava nem mesmo toca-lo para que ele sentisse sua adoração e respeito por ele. O amor de Sakura era evidente na curva do sorriso que ela lhe dava, na inclinação do queixo dela enquanto ela esperava para ser beijada por ele. Estava nos olhos dela toda vez que ela o via, era tão óbvio que Sasuke se perguntou como ele foi tão cego por tanto tempo.

Com Manami e Kazue era fácil deixar as emoções separadas do corpo, somente transar e não querer mais que isso. Mas com apenas poucos e curtos dias ao lado de Sakura, ele já estava completamente confuso. A intimidade física parecia verdadeiramente intima pela primeira vez em sua vida, e após três semanas longe de Konoha ele já estava desesperado pelo toque dela; Sentindo falta daquele sorriso estonteante e das conversas tranquilas durante o jantar.

Akuyana tossiu, se virou no futon, resmungou algo durante o sono e voltou a roncar.

Quem acreditava que a vida de um shinobi nunca era tediosa era um verdadeiro tolo. O trabalho de um ninja consiste em: duas partes esperando e observando para uma parte de ação, e Sasuke duvidava que iria se deparar com qualquer tipo ação naquela noite.

A porta se abriu silenciosamente e ele se virou na direção dela, cauteloso e alerta. A luz invadiu a sala e se espalhou pelo chão, mostrando a sombra de um homem. Era um dos Anbu que tinha chegado para trocar de turno.

O shinobi usava a familiar mascara Anbu, mas Sasuke sabia quem ele era independente de ver o rosto do homem ou não. Kenji andou com arrogância para dentro da sala, ele era uma pessoa que acreditava que jamais seria morta. Sasuke não precisava usar dojutsu para notar esse tipo de coisa, e ele não tinha problema nenhum em identificar o homem que tinha tirado a virgindade e Sakura e a desrespeitado depois.

"Seu turno acabou." Kenji disse.

Sasuke se levantou e andou para fora da sala, passando por ele sem dizer absolutamente nada. Ele se recusava a gastar palavras com um idiota como aquele a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário. Trabalhar com esse homem durante a missão tinha testado a paciência de Sasuke, uma vez que ele não desejava nada mais do que quebrar o conceituado pescoço de Kenji.

No dia seguinte eles escoltaram Akiyama até a cidade de Nagosai, assim que o embaixador foi entregue são e salvo em sua casa, o grupo de Anbus voltou imediatamente para Konoha. De volta para os almoços no Ichiraku ramen com um Hokage cabeça de vento e para as noites ao lado de Sakura.

O País do Fogo era rodeado por florestas verdes, eles pularam de árvore em árvore com Sasuke na frente e Kenji e seu parceiro o flanqueando. Os quilômetros passaram rapidamente e por volta do final da tarde eles já estavam nos portões da vila. Os chunins que ficavam guardando os portões olharam para Sasuke desconfiados, como se duvidassem que ele não trazia nenhum mal a Konoha antes de liberar a entrada.

Eles foram direto para a torre do Hokage entregar o relatório nas mãos de Naruto, que depois de receber os papéis, dispensou os dois Anbus e pediu para que Sasuke ficasse. O moreno ficou diante da grande mesa de madeira com as mãos nos bolsos, cansado e pronto para ir para casa.

"Então, como foi no país do raio?" Naruto perguntou.

"Bem." Ele havia escoltado Akiyama até centros políticos e não, de fato, para as vilas ocultas, então Sasuke não tinha ficado perto o suficiente de Kumo par que a ira do Raikage ficasse aguçada.

"Ótimo," Naruto diz. "Você já foi falar com a Sakura-Chan?"

"Não, vim direto para cá." Porque ele perguntaria isso? Sakura disse algo para ele?

"Bom, você deveria passar no hospital e contar que chegou em casa." Naruto procurava algo por entre os pergaminhos e papeis em cima da mesa. Sem olhar para Sasuke, continuou focado em seus papeis e disse, "Eu acho que ela está preocupada com você."

"Tudo bem," Sasuke diz.

Sasuke não se curvou e não disse até logo, ele deixou Naruto em seu escritório e seguiu para as ruas animadas de Konoha. Quando chegou a uma bifurcação—um lado levava até o hospital e o outro para seu apartamento—Sasuke parou. Ficou até de pé no meio de um mar de pessoas pensando na imagem de Sakura esperando para ter noticias dele.

Sasuke pensou que realmente queria ir até ela em vez de continuar impondo o espaço que ele mesmo colocou entre eles. As semanas longe de Konoha apenas fizeram com que ele sentisse ainda mais a falta de Sakura, numa intensidade que o deixava preocupado. Ele disse que iria encontra-la assim que ele voltasse de sua missão, mas Sasuke sabia que se ele fosse até ela agora, Sakura teria certeza, no exato momento em que eles se tocassem, que ele desesperadamente queria estar ao lado dela.

Aquela não era a primeira promessa que ele havia quebrado.

_**/**_

"Sakura, alo? Você escutou o que eu disse?" Ino perguntou.

"O que? Desculpe, algo me distraiu." Sakura sorriu para Ino desculpando-se e bebeu um gole de chá, estava muito quente e ela queimou a língua.

A loja que Ino escolheu era pequena e moderna, tudo dentro dela parecia feito de aço inoxidável e meticulosamente limpo. Sakura se sentou na borda de uma cadeira desconfortável de metal e continuava a bater o pé no chão limpo ritmadamente por culpa da ansiedade.

Ino rolou os olhos. "Você está estranha ultimamente. O que está acontecendo?"

_Eu tenho dormido com o homem dos meus sonhos._

"Nada." Sakura respondeu. "De verdade."

"Aham, tá. Não compro essa." Ino deu um gole no próprio chá, (Algo feito de flores, talvez hibisco, talvez jasmim.) e levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas loiras e bem feitas. Completamente cética ao ouvir as mentiras de Sakura, elas se conheciam a tampo tempo que era fácil dizer quando a amiga estava mentindo.

"Você ainda está saindo com aquele imbecil?" Ino perguntou.

"Na verdade não." Sakura se encontrou com Taro e teve uma tranquila conversa com ele, alguns dias depois dela começar a se encontrar com Sasuke, terminando de ver o relacionamento deles. Ele não ficou chateado ou nervoso. Na verdade ele sorriu e disse que entendia perfeitamente. Pelo olhar que ele lançou para Sakura quando eles tomaram seus próprios caminhos, ela temeu que ele tivesse adivinhado o que havia acontecido depois da festa de aniversário de Sasuke.

Aquela não era uma preocupação que ela pretendia dividir com Ino, então em vez de continuar o assunto ela perguntou, "Como vai a sua mãe com o Tetsuya?"

"Ótimo jeito de mudar o assunto." Ino apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, se inclinou para frente e deu de ombros. "Eles estão bem. Ela realmente gosta dele e eles sempre estão saindo juntos."

"Que bom." Sakura assoprou seu chá e o vento provocou pequenas ondulações que se espalharam por toda a superfície âmbar do liquido na xícara. "Você está se sentindo melhor com a coisa toda?"

"Um pouco." Ino respondeu. "Ele ainda não é o Otousan, mas pelo menos ele não tenta dar um de meu novo pai, entende? Ele fala comigo como adulto, o que é mais que minha mãe consegue fazer."

"Nem me fale sobre isso, eu não moro mais sob o mesmo teto da minha mãe desde que a guerra acabou e ela ainda da palpites sobre como eu deveria viver a minha vida." Sakura se calou subitamente, lembrando um pouco tarde demais que ela não deveria reclamar de seus pais para Ino, pois ambos ainda estavam vivos.

Mas se isso a chateou, Ino não demonstrou. Ela concordou com a cabeça e perguntou, "Você já viu o Sasuke desde que ele voltou?"

"O que? Ele voltou?" Sakura sentiu a vermelhidão surgindo em suas bochechas, porém ela não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva.

"Aham," Ino respondeu casualmente, pois ela não fazia ideia o que aquilo significava para a amiga. "Shikamaru me contou, achei que você soubesse."

"Não. Eu não sabia." Sakura tentava manter uma expressão neutra e uma voz firme, mas estava difícil.

Sasuke disse que viria se encontrar com ela quando voltasse para Konoha, mas em vez disso, ela teve que descobrir de segunda mão que ele já estava na vila.

Ele mentiu para ela.

À quanto tempo ele estava em casa? Uma noite, uma semana? O que aquela atitude dele significava para o estranho rumo que o relacionamento deles tinha tomado antes que ele saísse para uma missão? Certamente era do feitio de Sasuke aceitar uma missão tão extensa com o propósito de se distanciar dela e então evita-la quando voltasse. E viver a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sakura iria entender se ele quisesse terminar—ela estava preparada para essa possibilidade—mas ela não iria permitir que Sasuke mentisse, a ignorasse e fingisse que nada tinha acontecido.

"Você está bem?" Ino perguntou. Ela assistia Sakura com preocupação e ao mesmo tempo com curiosidade.

"Estou bem," Sakura rapidamente respondeu, mas a vermelhidão nas bochechas devia ter a denunciado.

Logo que terminou o chá, ela deu uma desculpa qualquer para Ino, pagou pela bebida e saiu da loja. Ela foi direto até o apartamento de Sasuke—uma caminhada de vinte minutos pelas ruas da vila, mas Sakura fez o trajeto em dez—e bateu na porta. Talvez forte demais, mas ela não estava com um humor muito bom para esconder seu temperamento.

Ele abriu a porta e a olhou, se ela estivesse esperando algum tipo de desculpa ficaria decepcionada. Sasuke ficou ali de pé, de frente para ela, com o típico rosto sem expressão de sempre. Ele se moveu para o lado sem dizer uma palavra e Sakura entrou no aposento. Estava um pouco empoeirado, bem menos limpo do que ele gostava de manter a casa, o que dizia que ele não havia chegado a tempo o suficiente para limpá-la.

"Você mentiu para mim," ela disse sem hesitação e sem se incomodar em explicar, ele sabia muito bem sobre o que ela estava falando. Apesar de Sakura ter quase certeza de que ele tinha feito isso de propósito.

Ele não se desculpou, não negou ou deu uma desculpa. Ele não fez nada além de ficar ali de pé, parado e impassível, como uma bela e arrogante estatua de mármore bem no meio de sua própria sala empoeirada.

"Faz quanto tempo que você chegou?" Sakura perguntou.

"Desde ontem à tarde." Ele respondeu.

"E você não pretendia ir me encontrar?" Parte dela gostaria de estar errada, pensar que talvez ele só estivesse cansado da missão e não tinha encontrado um tempo para ir até ela. Sakura cruzou o braço por cima da cintura e esperou que ele lhe desse uma resposta.

"Não," ele disse com um tom mais suave, quase inaudível.

"Porque? Você não queria me ver?" Ela tinha feito uma pergunta que poderia não gostar da resposta, e a crueldade não estava além de Sasuke, embora ele raramente tivesse sido rude com ela.(Se você não contar a indelicadeza de sua ausência todos os dias por, pelo menos, quatro anos inteiros.)

Ele deu de ombros e não respondeu nada. Sempre que alguma conversa o pressionava a reação dele era ficar sem silencio.

"Eu acho que você está assustado." Sakura disse, dando um passo a frente, e colocou uma mão sobre o braço dele. Ele era quente, impossivelmente quente, como se ele estivesse com febre.

"Assustado com o que?" Ele perguntou, e finalmente aí estava, o impetuoso tom que ele usava para desviar das questões que ele não queria responder.

Mas Sakura não iria se afastar tão facilmente. Ela tocou o peito dele e com isso foi capaz de sentir os batimentos cardíacos sob a palma de sua mão, mais rápido do que ela esperava vindo dele, um homem tão sem emoções e frio. Sasuke estava nervoso também. "Isso é uma coisa boa, o que nós temos, e eu acho que você está cansado de perder as coisas boas da sua vida."

Por um longo momento ele não respondeu e então disse, "O que você sabe sobre perdas, Sakura? Você ainda tem seus pais, seus colegas de time, Kakashi e Tsunade."

"Eu sei, tenho sorte. Mas isso não muda o fato de que eu posso entender. Minha casa foi destruída na frente dos meus olhos. Eu sou uma ninja médica, vi inúmeros homens e mulheres assassinados, muitos dos quais eu conhecia e me importava." Ela respondeu, tomou fôlego e continuou a falar, "E existem diferentes maneiras de perder uma pessoa além da morte, Sasuke. Você me ensinou isso muito bem o dia que saiu de Konoha."

Ele endurece ainda mais a postura e diz, "Naruto me perdoou por isso no dia em que eu voltei para o Time 7, mas acho que você nunca poderá fazer isso não é?"

"Naruto é uma pessoa melhor que eu." Sakura disse.

"O que você quer de mim?" Sasuke perguntou.

"Eu quero saber se nós vamos continuar nos vendo." Ela avança mais um pouco e segura na mão dele. "Se iremos continuar com isso você não pode mais mentir, você não pode correr."

Sasuke passou um braço ao redor da cintura dela e a puxou para perto dele. A outra mão ele colocou sob o rosto de Sakura, com o polegar ele acariciava a curva da bochecha dela. "Tudo bem."

Eles deveriam ter conversado mais, mas quando ele a beijou Sakura esqueceu completamente o que precisava falar.

_**/**_

Não era justo, o que ele estava fazendo. Transando com a mulher que o amava enquanto ele não a amava de volta. Sasuke sabia disso, mas ele queria ter Sakura e ele era uma pessoa egoísta demais para desistir dela.

Ele a observava dormir. O cabelo rosa espalhava-se pelo travesseiro. Sasuke a tocou nos lábios, rosados, lindos e ligeiramente entreabertos, ele podia sentir a respiração quente batendo contra seus dedos. Ela tivera um dia longo no hospital, um turno de doze horas. Sakura provavelmente estava cansada demais para querer fazer sexo na noite passada, mas mesmo assim ela ainda veio até ele. E agora ela estava ali, em sua cama vestindo uma de suas camisetas, dormindo relaxada como se estivesse em sua própria cama. Aquilo deveria preocupa-lo, o conforto dela em sua casa, como se algo que fosse dele já pertencia a ela.

Aquilo _deveria _preocupa-lo, mas não.

A luz do amanhecer espreitou pelas cortinas. Eles tinham de levantar cedo, ele para encontrar com Naruto e ela para ir a uma curta missão com seus genins. Mas eles ainda tinham um tempinho sobrando, então Sasuke a beijou até que ela acordasse. Sakura se mexeu e abriu os olhos verdes, em seguida sorriu por baixo dos beijos dele. O corpo esbelto dela pressionado contra o corpo quente dele. Sasuke rolou e ficou por cima dela.

Eles foderam devagar, sem pressa, os braços de Sakura em torno das costas dele, seus corpos balançavam em um ritmo suave. Ele a observava, o jeito que ela mordia o suculento lábio inferior para abafar os gemidos até que não aguentava mais e liberava os deliciosos sons que saiam pelos lábios rosados. Ela se segurou nos ombros dele e se inclinou para frente, entendendo seu impulso, ele se deitou sobre a cama a colocando por cima, aquele movimento era tão gostoso que ele mal podia se segurar, mas se segurou.

"Toque-se, Sakura." Sasuke pediu.

Sakura corou imediatamente relevando seu acanhamento, mas ela colocou as mãos por entre as pernas mesmo assim.

Ela ficava linda quando chegava ao prazer e Sasuke a beijou para que ele pudesse abafar com a própria boca os gemidos cada vez mais altos que saiam pelos lábios dela, reação semelhante ao tremor do corpo dela, cada vez mais intensos, que envolviam seu pênis. Então ela lentamente se desencaixou dele e se abaixou, levando-o até a boca, Sasuke enfiou os dedos por entre os cabelos macios e orientou os movimentos dela até que o prazer tomou conta dele também.

Depois de tudo, ela o olhou nos olhos e disse "Eu te amo, Sasuke-Kun", igual sempre fazia, e ele se permitiu deleitar-se com o calor das palavras dela. Era delicioso ouvir aquilo, delicioso igual ao sexo que eles tinham feito, cada um em sua própria maneira.

A luz do sol fluiu plenamente através da janela, brilhante e indesejada. Sasuke não tinha vontade de sair da cama, ele se continuava deitado ao lado de Sakura, respirando pesado e preguiçoso, então ele decide que não vai se encontrar com o Naruto hoje.

Ele se sentou, se apoiou sob os cotovelos e disse, "Fique comigo."

"Não posso," Sakura respondeu. "Eu falei para meus alunos me encontrarem no portão daqui dez minutos."

Sasuke levantou a camiseta dela e começou a beija-la na clavícula, seios e barriga. Cada vez indo mais e mais para baixo. Ele a olhou nos olhos e disse, "Deixe-os esperar, vou ensina-los a ter paciência."

"Eu—Eu não sou como o Kakashi sensei," ela disse, "Eu não deveria—"

Ele separou as pernas dela e pressionou os lábios na parte interna da coxa. Sasuke nunca tinha feito isso antes, mas por alguma razão ele sentia a necessidade de prová-la em todos os lugares.

"Fique comigo." Ele disse mais uma vez.

A voz dela quebrou o silencio do quarto com o chamado do nome dele. Enquanto agarrava o cabelo dele o guiando para mais perto, ela sussurrou, "Isso não é justo."

Não, não era.

Mas Sasuke nunca se preocupou muito com justiça, ele só fazia o que queria de qualquer maneira.

**_/_**

"Atrasada!" Izumi disse. "Ficamos te esperando aqui por uma hora."

"Eu tive um longo turno no hospital ontem e dormi demais." Sakura se sentiu culpada por mentir para seus genins e fazê-los esperar. Mas não culpada o suficiente para se arrepender da manhã que teve.

A missão deles era simples: recuperar um colar premiado de safira dos homens que o roubaram. Izumi usou a bola de fogo dos Uchiha em um dos ladrões, enquanto Hachiro atacou o outro com o próprio punho. Saito ficou por ultimo e quando Izumi sofreu uma pequena lesão, ele correu para cura-la. Com apenas alguns golpes, Sakura derrotou os homens que restavam e eles ofereceram o colar, junto com um saco cheio de outros valiosos pertences que tinham roubado de pessoas inocentes.

Time Sakura levou o lote de volta Konoha. Naruto podia lidar com a devolução dos itens recuperados para seus donos.

"O que eu vou fazer com toda essa merda?" Ele perguntou ao ver os itens roubados que foram colocados em cima de sua mesa.

"Não faço ideia." Sakura respondeu.

Naruto gritou para que sua assistente, Cho, entrasse. Uma jovem mulher correu para dentro do escritório com uma grande pilha de formulários nos braços. "Você chamou, Hokage-Sama?"

Naruto apontou para as joias e disse, "Descubra a quem pertence tudo isso."

Ela pegou o saco cuidadosamente para não deixar nenhum dos seus preciosos papéis caírem no chão e respondeu, "Sim, Hokage-Sama."

"Obrigado, Cho." Naruto se voltou para Sakura e disse, "Terminei por hoje, Quer ir jantar comigo, Hinata e um bebê incrivelmente fofo?"

"Desculpe, já tenho planos." Ela combinou de se encontrar com Sasuke em seu apartamento assim que a missão terminasse. (E, ao contrario de algumas pessoas, ela cumpria suas promessas.)

"Você tem tido muitos planos ultimamente." Naruto a lançou um olhar desconfiado, mas ele a dispensou sem fazer nenhuma pergunta.

Mais tarde naquela noite ela se deitou ao lado de Sasuke, ambos nus, apesar de não estarem fazendo sexo mais uma vez. Nus simplesmente porque ele gostava de acariciar a pele macia dela sem nenhuma roupa no caminho. "O que você quer para o Futuro?" Ela perguntou.

Sasuke deslizava os dedos para cima e para baixo na pele dela. Mergulhava os dedos e os subia de novo pela curva da cintura. Aquele toque era relaxante, por isso, Sakura permanecia de olhos fechados, era como se todas as sensações de seu corpo eram restritas às áreas pelas quais ele tocava.

"Quero servir Konoha, manter a vila salva." Por Itachi, ela sabia disso. "Além disso, não tenho certeza. Eu quero reconstruir o meu clã, mas é difícil me imaginar um homem casado. E, além disso, acho que eu não seria um bom marido."

Sasuke era calado, distante, desconfiado, independente em demasia e um tanto invejoso. Mas ele também era corajoso, brilhante e capaz de amar mais intensamente do que qualquer um que ela já conhecera, salvo talvez por Naruto. Ele poderia muito bem se tornar um marido maravilhoso um dia.

"E você?" ele perguntou com um tom de voz cuidadoso.

_Eu costumava sonhar em ser sua esposa._ _Eu costumava ter esperanças em um futuro ao seu lado. _Ela pensou.

"Bom, eu quero ficar trabalhando no hospital e continuar fazendo missões. Com sorte eu serei capaz de ver meus genins se tornando chunins, talvez até mesmo jounins." Sakura respondeu. "E eu quero me casar um dia, mas— Ela hesitou por um momento, suspirou e continuou, "Mas só com alguém que eu ame."

Sasuke não comentou nada sobre a resposta dela. Ele a puxou para mais perto e deu um beijo em sua testa.

Ele adormeceu ao lado dela, mas Sakura permaneceu acordada pensando no que ela realmente estava fazendo da vida. Transando com um homem que nunca iria ama-la. Brincando de casinha com ele e ao mesmo tempo se escondendo por aí, mantendo segredo de todos. E porque ele queria tanto manter aquilo como segredo? Ele tinha vergonha dela? Ou era simplesmente a obsessão de Sasuke por privacidade? Independente da resposta, ela sabia que aquela era uma má ideia. Como se seu coração só estivesse esperando para ser quebrado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá! Primeiro de tudo eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente aos leitores pelos reviews no capítulo passado, muita gente gostou que eles finalmente tiveram a primeira noite juntos e pelo que parece ainda teremos mais algumas noites quentes nos capítulos seguintes, além disso fiquei feliz por saber que bastante gente tem acompanhado essa estória. Obrigada à Tia Cellinha por recomendar minha fanfic e trazer leitores novos :) Também aos leitores que deixam review dês do primeiro capítulo, obrigada queridos :)<strong>_

_**Capítulo oito puramente discussão de relação e Sasuke tentando negar o que sente pela Sakura, QUE HOMEM ASSISTE UMA MULHER DORMIR E NÃO A AMA? Alguém empresta alguns filmes de romance para esse Uchiha tapado, por favor!**_

_**Respondendo reviews de visitantes:**_

_** Stephanie brum:  
>Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, aproveite o capítulo 8, por favor :) Sobre a Sakura se jogando em cima dele eu imagino que se ela não fizesse isso ela não teria domado esse homem difícil, mas ela é sempre diva e samba na cara de todos! Fico orgulhosa sempre que ela coloca o Sasuke contra a parede, hahahaha. Pra ser sincera eu leio sempre leio essa fanfic com medo do capítulo seguinte ser quando o Sasuke quebrará o coração da coitada, tenso né? Se eu fosse a Sakura ficaria paranoica com essa incerteza toda. Obrigada pelo review, beijos!<br>**_

_**Chegamos na metade da fanfic, estou feliz :) Até a próxima.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>No próximo capítulo...<em>

_Naruto convocou tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura à torre do Hokage em uma brilhante manhã de terça-feira, e por um momento, Sakura chegou a achar que ele tinha, de alguma maneira, descoberto que seus colegas de time estavam dormindo juntos. Mas Sakura percebeu que suas preocupações eram infundadas assim que coloca os pés na sala de reunião e viu Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, Shino, Kurenai, Hanabi e outro jounin. Se Naruto queria confrontá-los não iria convocar uma corte de ninjas de elite de Konoha para testemunhar isso..._


	9. Capítulo Nove

**Autora: SouthSideStory**

**Tradutora: c4ndyx**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In times of Peace [ Em tempos de paz ]<strong>

**[ Capítulo Nove ]**

Naruto convocou tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura à torre do Hokage em uma brilhante manhã de terça-feira, e por um momento, Sakura chegou a achar que ele tinha, de alguma maneira, descoberto que seus colegas de time estavam dormindo juntos. Mas Sakura percebeu que suas preocupações eram infundadas assim que coloca os pés na sala de reunião e vê Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, Shino, Kurenai, Hanabi e outro jounin. Se Naruto queria confrontá-los não iria convocar uma corte de ninjas de elite de Konoha para testemunhar isso.

"Sobre o que você acha que é?" Ela perguntou para Sasuke.

"Provavelmente sobre o próximo exame chunin. Algo similar á isso aconteceu ano passado um pouco antes de partirmos para Iwa." Ele respondeu e franziu o cenho, as sobrancelhas se juntaram por cima dos olhos e aquela expressão era tão familiar, tão _Sasuke_, que Sakura sorriu ao ouvir a resposta.

"Porque você não fez parte da comitiva dos exames chunin ano passado?" Ele a perguntou,

"Tsunade não permitia. Ela dizia que eu era médica muito valiosa para ser afastada do hospital por tanto tempo a menos que fosse para uma missão que fosse acontecer um grande derramamento de sangue." Sakura revirou os olhos e se perguntou mais uma vez quando sua Shishou iria retornar para Konoha. "Acho que isso não passou pela cabeça de Naruto, então não o conte. Eu amaria ir para Kiri. Nunca fui até lá antes."

Sasuke deu de ombros e disse, "O País da água não tem nada de especial."

"Você já foi lá?"

Ele afirmou com a cabeça. "Eu viajei muito com o Orochimaru."

"Ah," Ela respondeu. Sakura sempre ficou sem saber como reagir quando algum assunto relacionado ao tempo que ele era um renegado aparecia na conversa.

"Só tem névoa, oceano e alguns shinobis estranhos com cara de peixe." Sasuke sorriu de canto e continuou a falar, "Como Suigetsu."

"Você sente falta deles?" Ela perguntou. "Quero dizer, de seu outro time."

Pelos conhecimentos de Sakura, Sasuke não tinha visto Juugo, Suigetsu ou Karin desde que a guerra havia acabado e ele voltado para Konoha.

"Na verdade não."

Apesar das expressões faciais dele terem permanecidas impassíveis, Sakura suspeitava que ele não estivesse dizendo a verdade. Ela estava aprendendo que existia um mundo de diferença entre as coisas que Sasuke dizia e que Sasuke sentia. Embora ele mantivesse uma fachada sempre fria, ele era, na verdade, um homem que sentia tudo com muita paixão. Podia ser amor ou ódio, luxuria ou ira, Sasuke sentia tudo com muita intensidade, mantendo essas emoções turbulentas em cheque o tempo todo.

Alguns outros jounin se juntaram ao grupo e então Naruto pediu que todos se sentassem para que a cansativa conversa matinal pudesse ser iniciada. A sala se encheu com o barulho das cadeiras de madeira raspando contra o chão enquanto uma dúzia de shinobis encontrava um lugar para se sentar na grande mesa retangular. Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke e se assegurou que aquilo não fosse chamar atenção. Ele ainda era seu colega de time, apesar de tudo.

Kakashi-Sensei se sentou à direita dela. Sakura não conseguia ver os lábios dele, mas podia dizer pela expressão dos olhos dele que ele estava sorrindo enquanto a olhava.

"Ouvi dizer que seus genins são tão complicados quanto os meus costumavam ser." Ele disse.

"Muito engraçado. E não, na verdade não." Seus alunos não tinham lhe dado nem metade da tristeza que o Time 7 havia dado à Kakashi. "Izumi é difícil de lidar, Saito é egocêntrico e Hachiro precisa de um pouco de atenção extra, mas ele irá se tornar um grande shinobi um dia."

"Parece bem familiar," Kakashi disse. "É uma pena que—"

O que exatamente era uma pena, Sakura não teve tempo de descobrir, porque Naruto gritou dentro da sala, "Ei! Todo mundo, prestem atenção em mim!"

Sasuke se inclinou e disse a ela, "Acho que algumas coisas nunca mudam."

Sakura tossiu por cima da risada tentando abafa-la e olhou para seu amigo. Naruto se sentou na ponta da mesa e continuou com sua fala, "Vocês provavelmente estão se perguntando porque estão aqui—"

"Na verdade não," Ino disse por entre um bocejo. "Os exames Chunin, certo?"

"Bom, sim, mas—"

O que quer que ele tentava dizer ficou abafado pelo som das conversas paralelas na sala. Kurenai ria de algo que Shikamaru havia lhe contado, Anko flertava com um homem sentado ao lado dela e Ino e Hanabi tinham começado a fofocar. Naruto ficou vermelho de raiva. Ele era o novo Hokage, o mais novo que Konoha já tivera, e tinha uma postura bem informal, por assim dizer. Algum tempo seria necessário para que ele estabelecesse sua autoridade, Sakura sabia disso, mas tudo que ela conseguia ver no momento era seu amigo com vinte anos de idade sendo ignorado mais uma vez pelas pessoas que ele desesperadamente queria o respeito.

"Ei!" Sakura gritou na sala. "Calem a boca! O Hokage está falando."

A sala ficou quieta e Naruto sorriu. "Obrigado, Sakura-Chan. Como eu ia dizendo, o exame chunin acontecerá em dez dias e eu escolhi vocês para me escoltarem até Kiri. Tecnicamente, vocês serão os meus guardas, mas são os genins que realmente precisam de proteção..."

**/**

Eles estavam na cama juntos quando Sasuke disse, "Eu acho que seria melhor não nos vermos enquanto estivermos em Kiri."

Sakura rolou na cama ficando por cima dos cotovelos e franziu a testa olhando para ele. "Porque não?"

Não havia duvidas que a administração do Mizukage fosse providenciar para todos os shinobis de Konoha instalações na mesma estalagem, assim como os assessores do Tsuchikage tinham feito no ano passado em Iwa. Ninjas ou não, seria complicado ficar indo escondido para os quartos um do outro com os todos ao redor. E isso foi o que Sasuke disse a Sakura como explicação, mas aquele raciocínio pareceu bem menos eficiente do que ele imaginou enquanto dizia em voz alta. Talvez pela própria falta de convicção que ele tinha.

"Você tem certeza? Nós vamos ficar em Kiri por semanas." Sakura corria os dedos para cima e para baixo sob o peito dele. Um pequena sedução— quer ela tenha tido tal intenção ou não—.

O toque dela permanecia por cima do coração dele até que ela ouviu a responda de Sasuke, "Sim, tenho certeza." Foi então que ela puxou a mão de volta para si.

"Você realmente se importa tanto com o que as pessoas iriam pensar?" o tom de Sakura era paciente e cuidadoso, como se aquela pergunta fosse muito complicada de ser feita.

"Não. Mas isso é algo entre nós e eu quero manter desse jeito."

"Tudo bem." Ela disse, mas era óbvio que Sakura não tinha ficado satisfeita com a resposta que ele lhe deu.

Eles passaram mais tempo juntos do que o habitual nos dias que antecederam os exames Chunin. As frequentes visitas noturnas no apartamento um do outro se tornaram diárias. E quando ele rejeitou uma curta missão Rank-A até a vila do som, Sasuke disse a si mesmo que estava cansado. Se ele nunca mais visse aquele lugar outra vez ainda seria cedo demais, e ele não queria perder o inicio do exame chunin caso essa missão até o som se tornasse muito longa.

Uma noite antes dos ninjas de Konoha partirem para Kiri, Sasuke foi até o apartamento de Sakura. Assim que ele entrou na sala, ela o empurrou contra a porta da frente e o beijou. Ela tinha um gosto quente que o lembrava de chá de canela. Sakura deslizou as mãos por baixo da camisa dele e o tocou nos músculos do abdômen com uma autoridade possessiva. E com apenas esses movimentos dela, ele já a desejava intensamente.

Eles não chegaram até a cama, eles mal chegaram até o sofá da sala, onde ele a pressionou contra as almofadas azuis desbotadas. Ele arrancou a roupa dela e ela arrancou a roupa dele até que a calça de Sasuke estivesse no chão e a lingerie de Sakura torcida por entre os dedos de Sasuke. Quando ele não estava prestando atenção na mulher por baixo dele—os olhos verdes dela ficavam com uma coloração mais escura enquanto ela era tomada por desejo, uma mudança sutil que só ele poderia notar— Sasuke olhava para a peça que tinha nas mãos, uma calcinha de algodão listrada de rosa claro e branco.

Depois de fazer amor ambos permaneceram ali deitados com os corpos ainda unidos. Sakura sussurrou, "Vou sentir sua falta."

Ele podia dizer a mesma coisa pra ela, e seria verdade, mas Sasuke não disse nada.

Na manha seguinte eles saíram separados mesmo que estivessem indo para o mesmo lugar. Ele deu um tempo em casa e acabou aparecendo nos portões da vila cinco minutos depois que ela. Quando chegou Sakura estava dando risada ao lado de Ino, ela parecia tão jovem quando sorria que o lembrava da garota de sua adolescência. Ao olha-la de relance, ela quase parecia doce demais para ser uma kunoichi—uma ilusão que de dissipava ao vê-la no campo de batalha. Sakura sempre foi um poço de contradições, uma médica com força monstruosa, uma especialista em quebrar ossos tanto quanto uma especialista em remenda-los. Gentil em um momento e feroz no próximo. Uma mulher calma até que algo desperte seu temperamento impulsivo.

Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo rosado atrás da orelha, olhou para outro lugar que não fosse Ino e acabou cruzando com o olhar de Sasuke. O sorrido de Sakura desvaneceu de brilhante para suave, do publico para o privado. Para um sorriso que era só para ele, para quando eles estavam na companhia um do outro.

O Hokage, trinta jounins e um bando de genins de Konoha, tão jovens quanto nervosos, deixaram a vila com o alvorecer no horizonte.

Levou quase o dia todo para que eles chegassem ao porto da cidade de Shizugata, onde um capitão peludo levou o grupo de shinobis para dentro do navio. O _Ryujo_ saiu no final da tarde, enquanto o sol ainda permanecia no alto, mas já se encaminhava para o oeste. A chegava deles estava planejada para acontecer no País da água no dia seguinte durante a noite.

Sasuke não gostava de barcos, ele descobriu isso alguns anos atrás durante suas viagens com Orochimaru, e aquilo era verdade tanto em seus quatorze anos quanto agora. O interminável azul profundo do oceano não despertava nenhum sentimento, ele odiava quartos apertados e não suportava a forçada interação entre os passageiros que ocorria no deck. Pelo menos ele não ficava enjoado como Hanabi, que passou sua primeira noite no Ryujo esvaziando o estômago.

Sasuke encontrou Naruto na proa do navio de pé sobre o parapeito de uma forma que provavelmente não era nem um pouco segura. Ele estava sorrindo e apontando para o pelicano que voava por cima do barco. "Ei! Sasuke" Ele gritou, "Você tá vendo aquele pássaro? Ele pegou um peixe da água com a boca."

Sasuke agarrou Naruto pela parte de trás da jaqueta e o trouxe de volta para o deck, "Não transforme a Hinata numa viúva caindo do barco, dobe."

Naruto deu risada e disse, "Você está preocupado com a minha segurança, Sasuke?"

"Nós colocaríamos Konoha numa posição embaraçosa se nosso Hokage se afogasse caindo de um navio"

"Certo," Naruto respondeu ainda sorrindo. "Quer treinar?"

"E destruir o navio?" Sasuke perguntou. "Eu não acho que o capitão iria gostar disso."

"Nós podemos treinar na água. Seria igual ao Vale do Fim, exceto que dessa vez eu iria vencer e você não iria pra lugar nenhum."

Era uma ideia estúpida e precipitada, como geralmente os planos de Naruto eram. Eles teriam de correr atrás do barco no escuro quando terminassem o treino, e caso algum deles se machucassem em alto mar ninguém estaria lá para cura-los.

Mas Sasuke não conseguia recusar uma proposta de Naruto para uma luta, então ele suspirou e disse, "Tudo bem, vamos."

Ele levou chakra até a sola dos pés—uma técnica tão simples que ele se perguntou como aquela ação o tinha dado tanto trabalho um dia—e saltou para o mar. Sasuke caiu na superfície da água bem ao lado do navio, deu um impulso e ficou longe o suficiente do casco, se dirigiu até a popa e seguiu em frente até o amplo espaço aberto atrás do Ryujo. Naruto o seguiu e em seguida ambos já se encontravam prontos, parados um de frente para o outro sem nada entre eles além das azuis ondas do mar sob seus pés.

Sasuke desembainhou sua katana e correu na direção de Naruto, que puxou uma kunai. O barulho de aço conta aço preencheu o ar assim que eles se encontraram, se separaram, e se encontraram mais uma vez. Ele era melhor com as ferramentas ninja que Naruto, sempre tinha sido, e em minutos Sasuke tinha o grande Hokage de Konoha sendo empurrado para trás e fazendo o possível para se manter de pé.

Naruto soltou alguns grunhidos, embolsou suas kunais, e rapidamente executou os selos para o jutsu de clones das sombras. Uma dúzia de Narutos idênticos bombardearam Sasuke de todos os lados e ele teve que despertar seu Sharingan para manter o controle de todos eles. De repente, o mundo estava vivo, com novas cores e nova profundidade, agora ele enxergava até onde alguns momentos atrás não conseguia. Sasuke cortou um clone, chutou outro, cotovelou um terceiro e os doppelgangers desapareceram em baforadas de fumaça. Sasuke lutou com mais deles, mas eles continuam aparecendo de todos os lados. Ele saltou para longe e fez o jutsu de assinatura de seu clã, soltando uma grande bola de fogo pela boca. Os clones queimaram sob as chamas e vapor subiu da superfície do mar. O verdadeiro Naruto se esquivou do ataque.

Se essa fosse uma batalha verdadeira, Sasuke iria enfiar sua espada junto a um chidori em seu inimigo e executá-lo. Mas este era apenas um treino, e ele e Naruto estabeleceram regras básicas para suas lutas anos atrás. Sasuke não iria usar o chidori ou quaisquer poderes oculares além de seu Sharingan básico e Naruto iria evitar senjutsu, o rasengan e qualquer uma de suas habilidades como um Jinchuriki.

Agora eles começaram a lutar taijutsu. Naruto acertou um chute certeiro no estômago de Sasuke e ele caiu para trás sem fôlego. Este se obrigou a levantar e ignorar a dor contundente em seu abdômen. Sasuke ainda era mais rápido que Naruto e tinha a vantagem do Sharingan, ele avançou para frente e pressionou Naruto, sobrecarregando seu amigo de chutes e socos.

Sasuke atacou com confiança em seu movimento e ele sabia que dessa vez iria ganhar.

**_/_**

Sakura estava sentada no deck curtindo a brisa perfumada de sal e trançando o cabelo longo e loiro de Ino quando escutou o inconfundível som de Naruto e Sasuke gritando enquanto quebravam tudo ao seu redor. O navio balançou por causa da água turbulenta e ela teve de se agarrar no corrimão para não cair.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Ino perguntou.

"Idiotas," Sakura disse. Ela se levantou e olhou para o oceano. Seus colegas de time estavam, talvez, uns dez metros da popa, correndo na direção um do outro por cima da água.

Kakashi se aproximou dela sem pressa, como sempre, com as mãos nos bolsos. "O que você acha, Sakura? Deveríamos acabar com isso ou não?"

Ela levou os olhos até seu sensei. Algumas linhas começavam a aparecer na pele ao lado dos olhos dele e ela imaginou se existiam outros sinais da idade escondidos por trás daquela mascara. Ele permaneceu calmo como sempre, mas Sakura tinha certeza que ele veria estar tão cansado de ficar correndo atrás de Naruto e Sasuke quanto ela.

"Eles se resolvem." disse Sakura.

O barco continuou seu caminho e ela observou a distancia entre ela e seus colegas ficar cada vez maior, deixando os homens—não, os garotos—para trás.

Ela não viu a sombra deles de novo até o sol se pôr. Sakura foi para seus aposentos cedo, cansada do longo dia de viagem. Sua pequena cabine tinha duas camas, mas a segunda permanecia vazia; Ino era sua colega de quarto, mas a amiga preferia dormir com Shikamaru.

Sakura já tinha colocado seu pijama quando ouviu a porta se abrir. Somente uma única pessoa seria corajosa o suficiente para entrar em seu quarto sem se importar em bater na porta e ela reconheceu o familiar som dos passos dele.

Sasuke.

"Você pode me curar?" Ele perguntou.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele fechou a porta e tirou a camisa e sentou-se na ponta da cama dela assumindo que ela não iria se negar.

"Eu não deveria." Sakura o repreendeu, ela colocou as mãos na cintura tentando mantê-las longe dos ferimentos frescos ao longo do torso dele. "Você merece cada machucado que tem."

"Hn." Sasuke a olhou pouco impressionado.

Ela suspirou e arregaçou as mangas do pijama. Sakura não conseguia recusar um paciente e não importava o quanto ela estava chateada com ele, ela nunca se recusaria a ajudar Sasuke. Então ela ficou de frente para ele, focou o chakra nas mãos e as colocou por cima das contusões no peito e abdômen. Ela procurou por costelas quebradas ou sangramento interno e não encontrou nada, nem mesmo uma pequena fratura. As contusões não eram profundas, o dano estava limitado apenas a pele, não chegava perto dos ossos ou dos músculos. Aquelas feridas eram realmente leves para uma batalha com Naruto.

"Você ganhou, não foi?" Sakura perguntou.

Os lábios de Sasuke se curvaram em um pequeno sorrido, "Sim."

Só levou alguns minutos para cura-lo e Sakura ficou surpresa por ele ter vindo até ela por ferimentos tão leves.

"Pronto, novo em folha."

"Obrigado," ele disse.

Essas palavras inevitavelmente a lembravam da noite que ele deixou Konoha, mas em vez de ficar zangada ou ressentida, tudo que Sakura sentiu foi certo contentamento. Sasuke raramente mostrava gratidão e ela era uma das poucas pessoas para as quais ele expressava esse sentimento.

"Não foi nada."

Ele se levantou e seus corpos ficaram tão perto que se fosse alguém além de Sasuke, ela sentiria a necessidade de dar um passo para trás e se afastar, mas ela não se mexeu e ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela a puxando contra ele.

"Ino pode voltar a qualquer momento." Ela disse,

Aquilo era muito improvável e Sasuke sabia disso. Ele trilhou seus beijos pelo rosto dela, queixo, pescoço, boca. Mordeu delicadamente a pele sensível por cima da garganta e começou a desabotoar o pijama dela.

"Eu pensei—" Sakura respirou fundo quando ele abriu sua camisa o suficiente para massagear seus seios. "Eu achei que não iríamos nos ver enquanto estivéssemos em Kiri."

Sasuke a pegou no colo, levantando-a em seus braços com facilidade e colocando-a no colchão sem a menor cerimônia. Ele tirou os sapatos, calça e cueca. Nu, esbelto e forte, ele se juntou a ela na pequena cama da cabine. Sakura não pode deixar de tocá-lo, ela não conseguiu evitar desejar aquele homem.

Sasuke a beijou e disse, "Nós ainda não estamos em Kiri."

Eles não dormiram muito naquela noite.

Sasuke saiu sorrateiramente da cabine dela antes do sol nascer e Sakura passou a maior parte do resto da viagem para o país da água na cama descansando. O Ryujo chegou nas docas ás sete horas e em seguida os shinobis de Konoha partiram para Kiri.

A viagem do litoral até a Vila Oculta foi curta e quando eles chegaram lá um dos assessores do Mizukage, um homem de cabelo verde chamado Noburu, os cumprimentou no portão da vila. Ele parecia ser metade um assistente atormentado, metade tubarão. Sakura se perguntou o que exatamente eles faziam para que o povo em Kiri tivesse essa aparência tão peculiar. A noite já havia caído a um tempo, e entre a escuridão e a sempre presente névoa, ela pouco conseguia ver da aldeia em que estava. Prédios com colunas de pedra, vegetação verde, shinobis e civis andando pelas ruas. O ar era úmido e frio, e Sakura não gostava nem um pouco daquela umidade toda contra sua pele, ela preferia o tempo em Konoha, ou até mesmo o calor árido de Suna.

Noburu os guiou através do coração da vila para um ryokan. A grande e tradicional pousada lembrava Sakura do minshuku que ela Sasuke compartilharam aquela noite em Kyobetsu. Ela se perguntou se Sasuke também estava se lembrando de sua última missão junto a ela: a chuva batendo na janela, aquela pequena cama apertada, o pesadelo. Ela não conseguiu evitar voltar a pensar sobre o que foi aquele pesadelo, quase tudo na vida de Sasuke o atormentava e ela não tinha ideia quais foram os demônios que bateram na porta dele aquela noite em Koybetsu.

É claro que desde então houve outras noites, outros pesadelos. Sakura sempre acordava Sasuke de qualquer que fosse o terror que ele estava passando em seus sonhos. O abraçava, o beijava, o prometia que tudo tinha passado e que nada era real até que ele se acalmasse. Eles nunca conversavam sobre isso nas manhãs seguintes, assim como eles nunca discutiam sobre o relacionamento deles.

Após terminar de desfazer a mala, Sakura preparou a água quente do ofurô, se despiu e entrou na banheira de madeira, ela observava o vapor subir pela superfície da água quente e se permitiu relaxar enquanto pensava em Sasuke. O quarto dele estava dois andares abaixo do dela, tão longe que ela não ia conseguir inventar uma boa desculpa nem mesmo para visitar o corredor dele, talvez ela pudesse convencê-lo a mudar de ideia, a visita-la durante a noite como ele tinha feito no Ryujo.

Sakura ainda não acreditava que ele tinha feito isso, ela tinha certeza que ele só havia ido até ela para curar suas feridas pós treino, mas ele era ligeiro e uma inocente visita se tornou uma noite de amor dentro de sua cabine. Independente de suas reais intenções, aquilo foi arriscado e irresponsável, completamente diferente de Sasuke, e ela não sabia quais conclusões tirar disso tudo.

_**/**_

Genins de todas as vilas ocultas concorrentes foram levados por examinadores de Kiri para que ficassem isolados e fizessem seus testes na manhã seguinte. A natureza das avaliações era mantida em segredo para que nenhum jounin encarregado de algum time tivesse como passar as informações corretas para seus genins antes da prova. Desonestidade e fraude sempre fizeram parte de qualquer avaliação ninja. Sasuke tinha certeza que Sakura havia sido a única que passou no teste escrito sem trapacear quando eles fizeram o exame juntos muitos anos atrás. Ele duvidava que as coisas fossem muito diferentes aqui, não importava quais precauções os examinadores tivessem tomado para que os jovens não trapaceassem.

O primeiro dia dos exames deixou os encarregados da escolta do Hokage com pouco a ser feito com relação aos assuntos oficiais, então todos se separaram para explorar a vila da névoa. Sasuke se juntou ao Time 7 no tour por Kiri, Naruto andava com passos rápidos á frente do grupo, apontando para pontos turísticos e parando em inúmeros shoppings que vendiam bugigangas, enquanto isso ele andava atrás de todos ouvindo Sakura e Kakashi discutir as chances que os alunos dela tinham nos exames desse ano.

"Izumi tem a melhor chance de se tornar chunin," ela disse, "Ela está bem na frente dos garotos em termos de ninjutsu e taijutsu. Além disso, o temperamento de Hachiro pode muito bem revelar o melhor dele na hora da batalha, mas você sabe que é muito difícil ninjas médicos como Saito conseguirem passar em um exame desse."

Kakashi balançou a cabeça e disse, "Ela ainda vai ter muito mais problemas pela frente que os garotos. Os examinadores pegam mais pesado com meninas. Existem vários desses velhos shinobis que pensam que mulheres não tem lugar no campo de batalha."

"E você acha que eu não sei isso?" Sakura perguntou, "Eu sou mulher _E_ uma ninja médica. Eu entendo o quão difícil isso é, mas Izumki é aquela uma em uma dúzia de genins que realmente tem a habilidade necessária para passar no exame chunin logo de primeira."

Kakashi deu de ombros e falou, "Nunca subestime o poder da ignorância. Se ela for promovida eu ficarei surpreso."

"Você sempre fica surpreso quando alguém é promovido." Sasuke disse.

Kakashi soltou uma risada sincera. "Isso é verdade. Honestamente, essas crianças são muito novas, muito inocentes. Eu não passaria nenhum deles."

Sakura sorriu para Kakashi e disse, "Se nós fizéssemos do seu jeito, nós três seriamos eternamente genins."

"Bom, Sasuke e Naruto estavam no caminho, dezessete é uma ótima idade para ser promovido a chunin—"

"Ei!" Naruto gritou. "Eu estava meio ocupado tendo aulas com um velho pervertido e salvando a merda do mundo! Não deu pra fazer os exames no tempo certo."

"Sim, e Sasuke estava se tornando um criminoso internacional." Kakashi completou, "Sei disso."

Sakura e Naruto olharam para Sasuke, obviamente nervosos com a frase, esperando para ver como ele iria responder ao comentário. Mas se eles estavam esperando uma resposta temperamental, ficariam desapontados. Sasuke ficava ofendido com mentiras, não com a verdade.

Naruto farejou um restaurante que vendia ramen e os quatro almoçaram juntos ali. Era a primeira vez que Sasuke se reunia com o resto do Time 7 desde que ele e Sakura tinham começado a dormir juntos. Ele não estava preocupado com isso—Naruto era muito desligado e Kakashi era muito desinteressado para notar algo diferente— mas ele conseguia notar pelo jeito que Sakura evitava olha-lo nos olhos que ela estava um pouco ansiosa com a situação.

Kakashi se sentou ao lado de Naruto, deixando o lado oposto do balcão para Sasuke e Sakura. Não havia opção além de sentarem um ao lado do outro, e no tempo que a garçonete levou para servi-los, ele começou a perceber que aquilo seria mais difícil do que ele imaginava. Sakura era linda enquanto ria, era linda quando fazia cara feia para as besteiras de Naruto e Sasuke teve a súbita vontade de colocar o braço em volta dos ombros dela. Ele não o fez, mas ao longo da refeição tentou ignorar a necessidade de tocá-la. Ele precisou lutar contra o desejo de mostrar para todos ali que aquela mulher era somente dele.

Sasuke comeu pouco e falou menos ainda até que a conta chegou na mesa, ele havia percebido que as coisas estavam mais complicadas do que ele esperava.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá! Mais um capítulo postado, agradeço os reviews e espero que tenham apreciado mais essa parte da tentando acelerar a postagem dos capítulos pois quando minhas aulas voltarem posso ficar um pouco enrolada com a tradução e não quero deixar ninguem na mão, então logo o capítulo dez estará por aí!<strong>_

_**Beijos e até o próximo.**_

* * *

><p><em>No próximo capitulo...<em>

_Como era típico no torneio, a segunda fase dos exames chunin era um teste de sobrevivência, times com três pessoas eram separados e soltos um por um em um campo de treinamento densamente arborizado, Sakura não pode deixar de notar que era muito parecido com a Floresta da morte. Izumi e Hachiru fizeram seu caminho para o forte central dentro do tempo permitido, mas Saito falhou ao chegar lá dentro de doze horas. Assim dois dos genins de Sakura estavam habilitados para competir no torneio final._


	10. Capítulo Dez

**Autora: SouthSideStory**

**Tradutora: c4ndyx**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem ao Kishimoto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In times of Peace [ Em tempos de paz ]<strong>

**[ Capítulo Dez ]**

Como era típico no torneio, a segunda fase dos exames chunin era um teste de sobrevivência, times com três pessoas eram separados e soltos um por um em um campo de treinamento densamente arborizado, Sakura não pode deixar de notar que era muito parecido com a Floresta da morte. Izumi e Hachiru fizeram seu caminho para o forte central dentro do tempo permitido, mas Saito falhou ao chegar lá dentro de doze horas. Assim dois dos genins de Sakura estavam habilitados para competir no torneio final.

Este ano, os examinadores de Kiri deram aos shinobis participantes três semanas para se prepararem para as avaliações. Sakura passou a maior parte dos seus dias treinando Izumi, Hachiro, e Saito. Ela os ensinava novos jutsu e técnicas antigas, até que eles conseguissem executar tudo com perfeição.

"Porque eu tenho que fazer isso?" Saito perguntou, "Eu nem mesmo passei para o segundo teste."

Neste dia os alunos de Sakura estavam aprendendo ninjutsus do tipo natureza. Vento para Hachiro, fogo para Izumi e água para Saito.

"Você é um bom shinobi e sabe disso," Sakura o respondeu, "Mas eu sei muito bem que você achou que iria ganhar só por ter talento e não se preparou nada para os exames. Agora que você tem que praticar mais do que nunca, para então passar na próxima vez."

"Se eu fizer um bom trabalho aqui, você irá me ensinar a lutar como você?" Ele perguntou.

Sakura sorriu. "Se você dominar esse jutsu prometo que irei começar a treinar força de chakra com você assim que voltarmos para Konoha." Ela colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele e Saito concordou com a cabeça.

Izumi realizou seu novo ninjutsu de fogo com facilidade e Saito foi quase tão bem quanto ela com o jutsu chicote de água que Sakura tinha acabado de ensinar. Hachiro tem problemas com sua técnica elementar, mas ele ficou praticando por horas depois de seus companheiros de equipe já terem saído do campo de treinamento e, por volta do final da tarde, conseguiu dominar o redemoinho.

Sakura escoltou seus alunos de volta para o ryokan e enquanto eles andavam, Hachiru a perguntou, "Você acha que a Okaasan ficará orgulhosa de mim por eu ter chego até as finais do torneio? Mesmo que eu não consiga ser promovido a Chunin?"

Sakura gostaria de falar para Hachiru que sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa de suas realizações não importava o que. Ela realmente queria dizer isso, mas a verdade era que Hyuuga Suzuki era uma mulher difícil de agradar, e se seu filho falhasse no exame chunin ela com certeza ficaria decepcionada.

"Não se preocupe com o que sua mãe pensa," Sakura respondeu, "O que importa é que você tenha orgulho de você mesmo."

Essa era uma lição que ela teve de aprender. Levou um tempo, mas Sakura percebeu que ela não precisava da aprovação ou reconhecimento de seu sensei, sua shishou ou seus pais. Nem mesmo do garoto que ela amava. Para ser uma shinobi forte ela teve que acreditar nas próprias habilidades.

Hachiro abaixou a cabeça tão miseravelmente que Sakura soube que suas palavras estavam entrando por um ouvido e saindo pelo outro. Quando eles chegaram à estalagem, Sakura limitou-se a elogia-lo pelo seu árduo trabalho do dia e se dirigiu para o quarto andar.

No caminho até a escada estreita ela quase trombou de frente com Sasuke.

"Desculpe," Sakura disse, e ela pode sentir o sangue subir para as bochechas. Faziam quase duas semanas que eles tinham feito amor no navio. Qualquer que tenha sido o desejo dele de possuí-la aquela noite na cabine ela não tinha entendido até agora, mas aquele desejo dele não havia ressurgido desde então. Sasuke a tratava de forma reservada, colocando certa distância entre eles. Ele quase não interagia com ela, mesmo quando o time 7 se reunia para compartilhar uma refeição ou um dar passeio por Kiri. Sakura não tinha certeza se isso era simplesmente a maneira dele de evitar suspeitas, ou se algo estava errado.

Ela deu um passo para o lado para que Sasuke pudesse passar. Ele continuou seu caminho sem dizer uma única palavra para ela, mas no ultimo momento antes deles se separarem por completo, Sakura alcançou o braço dele e o segurou pela mão, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, como haviam feito incontáveis vezes dentro do quarto.

Sasuke se virou a e olhou nos olhos. O olho direito era negro e familiar, já o esquerdo tinha outra coloração e sustentava o rinnegan, algo com o qual ela nunca iria conseguir se acostumar. "O que foi?", ele perguntou.

Sakura tinha passado algumas de suas tardes andando por Kiri. Procurando bares, restaurantes e locais para frequentar durante sua estadia na Névoa. Ela também deu uma olhada em pousadas, albergues e hotéis.

"Tem um minshuku no lado oeste da vila," ela disse, "Fica na rua Yagami, entre uma loja de armas e uma livraria, o telhado é pintado de azul."

Sasuke franziu o cenho, "Porque você está me dizendo isso?"

Ele estava muito perto, perto o suficiente para que ela o beijasse sem problemas.

"Porque eu quero que você se encontre comigo essa noite." Sakura respondeu.

Ele apertou a mão dela com força, mas não para machucar. "Nós concordamos que não nos veríamos enquanto estivermos aqui."

"É verdade, mas eu estou com saudades de você." Ela deu outro passo para frente, até que os corpos deles já estivessem se tocando, Sakura então começou a beijar o pescoço dele. Aquilo era irresponsável, publico e qualquer um poderia ver, mas Sakura não estava se importando com isso. Ela sussurrou no ouvido de Sasuke todas as coisas que ela iria fazer com ele, caso ele concordasse em se encontrar com ela à meia noite.

"Sakura," ele disse com um tom forte e necessitado. Como se sua fala fosse uma advertência e um apelo ao mesmo tempo.

"Você não me quer? Sasuke-Kun?" Ela se recostou contra a parede atrás deles e ele tratou de guardar na memória aquela cena: o cabelo rosa desarrumado pelo treino, olhos com as pálpebras pesadas e as pernas e os lábios entreabertos, tudo extremamente convidativo. "Porque você pode me ter se você for."

Ele queria beija-la, queria fode-la e ela podia ver isso na expressão dele, que parecia a de um animal faminto.

Sasuke soltou a mão dela e respondeu, "Tudo bem, meia-noite então."

_**/**_

Sasuke deixou o ryokan cinco minutos antes da meia noite. Mais tarde do que pretendia, pois ele tinha passado a ultima hora debatendo com ele mesmo se ele deveria, ou não, encontrar-se com Sakura. Eles tinham decidido permanecer separados enquanto estivessem ali, e as coisas já estavam complicadas o suficiente sem a adição de encontros à meia-noite.

Ao longo das duas últimas semanas ele construiu um muro de silêncio entre ele e Sakura, e quando ela tentava romper essa barreira ele dava apenas respostas curtas. Não respostas zangadas ou ressentidas, apenas frases concisas. Ele usava palavras que alguém iria usar com um estranho, em vez de usar com sua amante. Ele sabia—já sabia a um bom tempo, que se fosse para ser honesto— que ele queria mais do que só sexo. Ele tentou dizer a si mesmo que se ele continuasse transando com ela, somente aquilo o satisfaria, que sexo seria o suficiente. Mas agora ele entendia o quão tolo tinha sido, o quão ignorante, pois naquela época ele ainda não tinha se dado conta da curva sutil do quadril dela, da maciez dos seios, da beleza situada no vale entre suas clavículas. Sakura o educou na arte de fazer amor, e longe de satisfazê-lo, ela tinha o feito a querer cada vez mais. Querer mais do tempo dela, mais do afeto dela, mais das coisas que ela estaria disposta a dar, se ele assim pedisse.

Ele podia imaginar o que poderia acontecer se ele contasse a verdade. Eles começariam a se ver abertamente, para que toda Konoha testemunhasse. Jantares se tornariam encontros e Sakura entraria cada vez mais na vida dele. Visitaria o apartamento dele todos os dias, dormiria em sua cama, usaria suas camisetas, até que as coisas dela começassem a aparecer no apartamento dele. Não tão diferente do que já acontecia agora, realmente, exceto que teriam regras e expectativas, e Sasuke ainda não estava preparado para a responsabilidade de ser oficialmente companheiro de alguém.

Como um garoto ele tinha vivido a vida com um único objetivo: tudo era voltado para a vingança. Então depois da guerra, ele se dedicou ao sonho de Itachi, proteger Konoha. Sasuke sempre foi uma pessoa focada nele mesmo, sempre fazendo as escolhas que melhor satisfaziam suas ambições. Ele não sabia como ser de outro jeito e a parte dele que poderia amar sem hesitações havia morrido junto com seu clã.

Ele deveria ficar longe de Sakura: a presença dela atrapalhava seus julgamentos. Porém quando ele pensava nela sentada em um quarto sozinha, Sasuke sabia que ele não poderia simplesmente deixa-la ali esperando. Não mais uma vez.

E tinha outra coisa, já faziam quatorze dias desde a ultima vez que ele a tinha beijado.

A vila estava escura e quieta. Civis e shinobis, ambos estavam na cama a essa hora. Névoa espalhava-se pelas ruas e prédios. Rua Yagami ficava em um dos mais velhos bairros de Kiri. Aqui os restaurantes ganhavam seus clientes com o som do Shamisen e as estalagens permaneciam tradicionais. Ele encontrou o minshuku com telhado azul entre uma loja de armas e uma livraria, exatamente como Sakura o tinha dito.

Uma mulher permanecia sentada atrás da mesa da recepção, enrugada e de cabelos brancos, vestia um yukata verde.

"Vou me encontrar com alguém aqui," ele disse para a mulher.

"Nome?"

"Haruno" Sasuke respondeu.

"Ah, sim. Ela está no quarto 201."

Ele se dirigiu até a escada e subiu para o segundo andar, abriu a primeira porta deslizante à esquerda e viu Sakura sentada no futon, lendo um livro. Ele estava atrasado, talvez uns trinta minutos, mas ela somente sorriu para ele e disse, "Sasuke-Kun, você veio."

Ela parecia surpresa por vê-lo ali, e ele supõe que aquilo era justo, sendo que ele quase não tinha vindo.

Sasuke tirou os sapatos e os ajeitou perto da porta. Ele andou até a cama e, quando Sakura fechou seu livro, ele pode ver a capa e notou que era uma cópia do conhecido _Icha Paradise_.

"Isso é do Kakashi?" Sasuke perguntou.

Sakura deu risada e colocou o livro ao lado do futon. "Aham. Eu peguei do bolso dele hoje de manhã, só para ver se eu conseguia pegar sem ele notar."

"Imagino que ele não tenha te pego." Sasuke chegou mais perto e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama.

"Nosso sensei está ficando velho e lento" ela disse. "Vou devolver o livro dele amanhã."

Ele colocou as mãos sobre as bochechas dela, se inclinou e a beijou. Um suave toque de bocas até que Sakura abriu os lábios para ele. Ele deslizou uma das mãos pela coxa dela, por baixo da saia, e em vez de encontrar algodão ou rendas, como ele esperava, Sasuke tocou apenas a suavidade da pele sensível de Sakura. Ele quebrou o beijo e a olhou. Ela corou com o olhar incrédulo que ele lhe dava e respondeu com um sorriso gentil. Em seguida, ela se inclinou e sentou-se no colo dele, virada para frente, abriu o zíper da camisa e puxou a saia para cima até que ela ficasse somente em torno de sua cintura. Agora, ele foi capaz de ver o que sentiu um momento atrás: ela não está usando calcinha ( E Sasuke pensou que mesmo se ele casasse com outra mulher, tivesse filhos e vivesse por mais de cem anos, ele nunca iria esquecer aquela visão magnífica que estava em frente aos seus olhos)

Ele a desejava com o mesmo tipo de obstinação com que uma vez desejou vingança. Intensamente, como se excluísse todo o resto, Mas não apenas seu corpo; essa era apenas a parte mais vil de Sakura que ele desejava. Sasuke precisava de tudo, e ele não sabia dizer por que ou quando isso aconteceu, mas de uma coisa ele sabia, tinha que colocar um fim nisso.

Então quando ela tentou beija-lo, ele habilmente evitou o contato e quando ela tentou tirar a camisa dele, ele segurou as mãos dela e disse: "Não precisa se dar ao trabalho. "

Depois ele se ajeitou para tirar a calça, mas Sakura segurou as mãos dele e perguntou, "Tem algo errado?"

"Não." Ele ouviu o tom ríspido de sua própria voz e notou a falta de sinceridade e a indiferença, e pelo jeito Sakura também notou, pois ela franziu a testa no mesmo instante que ouviu a resposta dele, as sobrancelhas se juntaram por cima dos olhos verde-claros.

"Seja honesto," ela disse, "Por favor."

Sasuke terminou de abrir ainda mais a camisa dela e se inclinou para pegar o mamilo de um dos pequenos seios com os lábios. Ela entrelaçou os dedos pelos cabelos dele, gemendo baixo o nome dele. Ele achou que o assunto estava resolvido, que não haveria mais conversa, mas quando ele se distanciou do mamilo enrijecido dela, Sakura se inclinou para trás, para longe dele, e passou um braço sobre os seios nus. Ela estava com as bochechas rosadas e a respiração acelerada, "Alguma coisa está diferente, você está diferente." Ela o diz.

"Você quer fazer isso ou não?" Ele perguntou.

Sakura se afasta ainda mais como se tivesse acabado de tomar um tapa. "Isso é tudo o que importa para você? É só por isso que veio até aqui? Para fazer sexo?"

"Isso é tudo o que há entre nós", Sasuke respondeu, e talvez aquilo não fosse verdade ainda, mas precisava ser.

"Ah..." Ela parecia tão perdida e ferida que ele quase teve vontade de apagar tudo que tinha acabado de dizer. Sakura fechou sua camisa com as mãos trêmulas. Arrumou a saia sobre seus quadris e a endireitou no corpo. Se levantou, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e disse: "Eu não estou mais com humor para isso. Eu—Eu te vejo por aí, Sasuke -kun."

Ela pegou o livro de Kakashi do chão, abriu a porta e saiu do quarto.

Ele ficou sentado sozinho no quarto alugado por bastante tempo após ela ter saído, claramente com a certeza de ter feito a coisa certa, mas ao mesmo tempo se arrependendo disso.

_**/**_

Sakura acordou tarde, com a cabeça latejando. Ela chorou durante toda a noite na solidão de seu quarto, enrolada em seu edredom com os braços envolvidos em torno de um gordo travesseiro de penas de ganso. Agora, ela sentia o rosto inchado e cada batida do coração dela envia um pulsar agudo de dor nas têmporas, logo atrás dos olhos. Ela puxou o cobertor para cima, passando-o por cima da cabeça, tentando afastar para longe a luz da manhã. (Que era bastante cinzenta, pois ela estava em Kiri, mas mesmo assim ainda era um dia muito claro para ela conseguir suportar nesse momento.).

Ela ouviu as palavras de Sasuke soando em sua cabeça de novo, tão claramente como se ele estivesse aqui com ela, dizendo que a única coisa entre eles era sexo.

Mas não é era isso que ela tinha pedido quando fez aquela proposta para ele na festa de aniversário? Como ela tinha sido estúpida o suficiente para criar esperanças, para permitir-se esperar algo mais dele? Eles nunca discutiram os detalhes do que estavam fazendo, mas ela sabia muito bem que Sasuke não queria um relacionamento. Então por que tinha sido tão doloroso ouvir da boca dele o que ela já suspeitava?

Sakura se arrastou para fora da cama, lavou o rosto e olhou-se no espelho. Ela parecia tão horrível quanto se sentia, e pior, era óbvio para qualquer um que a olhasse que ela havia chorado até dormir na noite passada. Ela só podia torcer para não se encontrar com Sasuke por aí.

Sakura conseguiu evitá-lo, mas ela não foi capaz de dar três passos para fora da pousada quando Naruto colocou a mão no ombro dela e perguntou: " O que aconteceu, Sakura-chan? "

"Nada. Está tudo bem."

Ele franziu a testa com confusão e preocupação claramente escritas em seu rosto, tudo tão claro em suas expressões, diferente de Sasuke. "Você não tem que mentir para mim", disse Naruto. "Seja o que for, eu posso ajudar. É isso que servem os amigos, certo?"

Sakura deu um fraco sorriso para ele e respondeu, "Não há nada que você pode fazer. Não desta vez."

Ela o deixou ali e foi na direção dos campos de treinamento, onde Izumi, Hachiro e Saito estavam esperando por ela.

Os próximos dias se passaram rapidamente. Sakura treinou seus genins, auxiliou Naruto em suas funções com a Mizukage e evitou, a todo custo, encontrar-se com Sasuke. Ainda assim, ela o viu duas vezes. Certa vez, enquanto trabalhava na escolta pessoal do Hokage e novamente quando o Time 7 saiu para jantar. Pela primeira vez desde que chegaram em Kiri, ela era grata pelo quarto dele no ryokan ser tão longe do dela.

A terceira etapa do exame chunin começou em uma manhã gelada e nebulosa, como todas as outras que vieram antes dessa. Sakura sentou-se próxima de Naruto na arquibancada reservada para o Hokage e os jounins de Konoha. Ela esperava que Sasuke tomasse o outro lugar vago ao lado de Naruto, mas em vez disso ele se sentou ao lado dela.

Ela se irritou um pouco pela forma que seu coração começou a bater mais rápido com a proximidade ele. Por mais horrível que seu último encontro tivesse sido, ela sentia falta dele. Sakura sempre sentia a falta dele quando eles passavam uns tempos separados.

As primeiras partidas no exame chunin selecionavam genins de Kiri e outras Vilas Ocultas uns contra os outros. Cinco dos shinobi de Konoha chegaram até as rodadas finais.

Os jounins de Konoha precisavam ficar sempre atentos—os exames Chunin são uma oportunidade de conhecer o sangue novo das vilas concorrentes, a chance para avaliar o potencial da próxima geração—, mas tudo o que Sakura conseguia pensar era em Sasuke, que eles estavam sentados tão perto um do outro que seus ombros se tocavam ocasionalmente, ela sentia o calor irradiando dele e o cheiro de fumaça característico que emanava das roupas dele. Chegava quase a doer, ficar tão próxima do homem que ela tanto amava.

_Isso é tudo o que há entre nós__. _Somente sexo.

Ele só queria ter o conforto do corpo dela. Alguém para transar, dormir ao lado e ajudar a manter os pesadelos longe. Algumas semanas atrás, Sakura pensou que ficar somente assim seria suficiente para ela, que ela poderia apreciar o que eles tinham durante o tempo que durasse sem o fardo de limites ou expectativas. Mas desde aquela noite na rua Yagami, ela percebeu que estava errada; existiam sim limites e expectativas , mas todos eles pertenciam a Sasuke. Todos os aspectos de seu relacionamento tinham sido determinados por ele. Quando, onde e a quem contar e todo o resto, foi ele que colocou as regras. E por mais que Sakura gostaria de continuar com ele, ela não sabia dizer por mais quanto tempo iria aguentar ir correndo somente quando ele queria. Era contra a natureza dela, e o que tinha começado como algo prazeroso e amoroso terminou virando doloroso.

Sakura se esforçou para assistir às partidas até que a vez de Izumi chegasse, e então ela não precisava mais fingir interesse.

O locutor chamou os nomes dos competidores, "Kagome Nishi versus Tsukino Izumi!"

A genin caminhou sobre a areia da arena, era uma superfície estável e reta. O oponente era um ninja Kiri. Ele não ostentava os dentes afiados ou as brânquias que os shinobis de sua aldeia, às vezes, tinham, mas Nishi deveria ter quatorze ou quinze anos e era bem mais alto que Izumi.

"Esse é sua garota, certo, Sakura-Chan?" Naruto perguntou.

"Sim, essa é minha garota." Dizer isso em voz alta dava mais confiança à Sakura. Izumi podia ser pequena—menor até mesmo que Sakura tinha sido—mas ela era uma genin talentosa que merecia ser promovida.

Nishi se lança na direção de Izumi e a pressiona com uma série de chutes e socos fortes, com a esperança de dominar o oponente no combate corpo-a-corpo, mas o Taijutsu de Izumi era quase tão forte quanto seu Ninjutsu, ela facilmente bloqueou os golpes dele e ainda atacou com um pouco de seus próprios golpes.

"Ela é boa." Sasuke disse.

Essas foram as primeiras palavras que ele falou com ela em dias e mesmo que o elogio fosse direcionado para sua aluna, Sakura ainda se sentiu orgulhosa, pois ela foi a única que ajudou Izumi a melhorar suas técnicas.

Lâminas apareceram e Izumi mal conseguiu desviar das kunais. Ela olhou para seu braço, a manga rasgada deixou uma linha de sangue através da pele à vista. Ela ignorou, saltou para trás para dar espaço entre ela e Nishi, e jogou um punhado de shurikens na direção dele. Enquanto ele se esquivou das estrelas arremessadas, Izumi fez com as mãos os selos para o jutsu do clã Uchiha. Sakura os reconhece imediatamente, mas Nishi, obviamente, não, pois quando uma bola de fogo de um metro foi na direção dele, ele gritou e tentou cobrir o rosto, tentando saltar para fora do caminho do jutsu.

Ele não saltou longe ou rápido o suficiente.

Alguns minutos depois, o garoto da Vila Oculta da Névoa foi carregado para fora da arena em uma maca, inconsciente, com a pele pálida queimada.

Izumi avançou para a próxima rodada.

"Então ela aprendeu.." Sasuke disse quando Izumi saiu da arena.

"Sim, aprendeu." Sakura não se permitiu olhar para ele. Em vez disso ela continuou olhando para a areia do solo da arena. Pequenos redemoinhos de areia se formavam quando o vento batia.

"Sakura,' Ele continuou, e agora o tom tinha mudado. Era mais baixo, algo mais privado. O tom raro que ele usava quando precisava falar algo pessoal em um espaço publico. "Sobre aquela noite—"

"Não." Ela não sabia se ele ia pedir desculpas ou simplesmente reafirmar a dura verdade de uma maneira mais suave, mas se ele a fizesse chorar na frente de Naruto e metade de seus amigos, ela nunca vai perdoá-lo ou perdoar a si mesma.

"Tudo bem. Se é assim que você quer", ele disse bruscamente.

Nesse momento Sakura o encarou, ela não podia acreditar que Sasuke teve a ousadia de ficar irritado com ela. "Não finja que o que eu tenho tem a menor importância para você.", ela sussurrou.

Ela se levantou com a intenção de sair (a luta de Hachiru ainda estava duas partidas na frente, tempo suficiente para que ela respirasse e se acalmasse), mas Sakura não conseguiu dar um passo antes que Sasuke a segurasse pelo braço. "Espera", ele disse, alto o bastante para que todos os shinobis de Konoha presentes ali conseguissem escutar.

Todos se viraram para olhar, Naruto fez uma carranca, Ino colocou as mãos sobre a boca e Kakashi levantou suas duas sobrancelhas prateadas.

Sakura somente sorriu e perguntou, "Tem algo que você precisa, Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá! Primeiro me desculpem pela demora, acabei tendo uns problemas pessoais e meu tempo no trabalho aumentou, então estou tendo que traduzir somente nos finais de semana. Por favor tenham paciência e não me abandonem.<br>**_

_**Sobre o capítulo, todos sabiam que o Sasuke iria pisar mais ainda na bola mais cedo ou mais tarde, quero destacar o quão digna a Sakura está se saindo não deixando que ele a faça de trouxa. Simplesmente maravilhosa! Veremos o que vai acontecer daqui para frente.**_

_**Eu gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a Larissa e as meninas do grupo do Whats que me deram a maior força quando eu estava tendo ataques de pelanca essa semana, obrigada meninas!**_

_**Até a próxima e obrigada pelos reviews! Estou respondendo eles lentamente, mas respondo. Beijos.**_

* * *

><p><em>No Próximo Capítulo...<em>

_Sasuke podia sentir o olhar deles. Cada ninja da Vila Oculta da Folha presente para o exame chunin estava com os olhos curiosos apontados para ele e Sakura. Ele ainda permanecia segurando o braço dela e ela continuava parada em frente a ele, sorrindo como se ele não tivesse acabado de agarrar o braço dela em público. Por baixo daquela expressão plácida ele sabia que ela estava enfurecida. Talvez por sua súbita ação, mas provavelmente porque ela ainda permanecia chateada com o que ele tinha dito da ultima vez que eles se encontraram privadamente._


End file.
